Physics and Magic
by battousaisgirl16
Summary: With the return of a old collegue the BAU team is called to England in order to help with the War between Light and Dark. Reid finds a familiar face there, can he get past all her secrets? Reidfem!harry, ingores book 6 and 7
1. Chapter 1

FBI Headquarters

Quantico, Virginia

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid was taking a break from all of the monotonous paperwork that the team had been doing since their last big case. They had been lucky and hadn't had a major case in a while, but that meant more paperwork. He was just starting to eat lunch at his desk in the bullpen, when he was invited to a video chat with a really good friend. He gladly accepted.

"Hey, 'Lis" he couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Spencer, you still slaving away catching criminals?" the woman on the other end joked, her British accent was incredibly noticeable.

"On paper at least" he held up the file he had put aside in favor of lunch. She laughed, it was a light laugh, not too loud or too soft.

"Nice to know they have you trained so well, you don't even leave to office for lunch" her emerald green eyes twinkled with humor.

Spencer chuckled, "What about you, how are your students"

"As entertaining as ever, my first years are still mixing up verbs, and my oldest students are acting like they could pass their final test the day they walked in the classroom"

Their conversation went on for another half hour. Spencer was about to say goodbye, he had to get back to work, when Morgan returned from his lunch out.

"What do we have here, Pretty boy"

"Morgan! Hi, you just get back" Spencer panicked just a little. He had yet to tell the team about his friend.

"Yes, and I am really wondering why you have such a pretty lady on your computer screen." Morgan winks at 'Lis.

"Did I hear you flirt with someone else, Derek, I am insulted" Garcia walked in just in time to hear.

"Don't worry, baby girl, no one could replace you. Reid here is video chatting with a woman" he turns back to the computer, "Hello, my name is…"

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan" 'Lis interrupted. Morgan raised one eyebrow. Shoe continued "Spencer has told me a lot about you, Agent Morgan"

"Well, I am sorry that I can't say the same thing. I think that we could really hit it off and it is just Derek to you"

No one could miss the flirt and suggestion in his voice.

'Lis chuckled, "Sorry, Derek, but you are not exactly my type"

SSA Emily Prentiss and JJ walked in right as that was said.

"Did we hear right…a woman turned Morgan down" Prentiss laughed

"Who is it" JJ asked. They all crowded around Spencer's desk, all asking questions at once.

"All right, everyone quiet" Spencer had had enough, after a pause he proceeded with the introductions. " 'Lis, this is SSA Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, and you know SSA Derek Morgan. Everyone, this is my friend Amaryllis Potter"

The team chorused a series of hellos.

"Hello everyone, it is really great to meet you. I have heard good things about your whole team" Amaryllis replied.

"When did you come to the US" Garcia asked, assuming that she was an immigrant.

"Er… I am in England right now"

The team was shocked. "Sorry we just assumed…" JJ trailed off

"It is understandable, I am not offended"

"Excuse me…Reid how in the world did you meet a girl from across the ocean?" Morgan was completely thrown for a loop.

They all heard a voice from across the bullpen; "Reid met a girl" Rossi came over quickly, while Reid groaned about his predicament. 'Lis was laughing at the situation.

"Hello, SSA David Rossi" he spoke clearly into the computer.

"Amaryllis Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"How did you two meet" everyone was curious.

"Well, we met at a…" Reid was interrupted by Hotch, "BAU…conference room." No one saw Amaryllis stiffen as he said it.

"I haven't seen anything" JJ was confused.

"I got a call, it is big"

"Where are we going" Morgan wondered aloud.

"England's officials have asked for assistance"

"You are coming to England" 'Lis seemed disturbed by the fact.

Hotch looked at the computer then at Reid. Reid answered the unspoken question "Hotch, this is Amaryllis Potter, a friend of mine"

"Good to meet you" she nodded and he continued as the rest of the team walked to the conference room "I am sorry but your conversation will have to wait" he turned and left.

"Sorry 'Lis, I will call you soon as I can" he reached to disconnect.

"Spencer, wait, I…" he interrupted "Everything will be fine, don't worry"

"NO!" she tried again but he disconnected before she could continue.

Reid felt a little guilty, that could have been seen as rude. 'I'll call her later, she will understand' he thought, and he walked to join the others. As he stepped through the door, he was shocked. At the front of the room was Jason Gideon.

"What…" Reid started.

"Just sit down, all will be explained" Hotch supplied.

Reid sat and waited with everyone else for their ex-teammate to explain.

"I know that this is a shock, it was for me as well, but it is needed. This case is an old one of mine that was never closed. Dave would remember that I did go to England for a few weeks, before I was called back" Gideon spoke slowly.

"I remember that you wouldn't answer any of our questions about it"

"Yes, it was strictly confidential, and still is, so no one besides those in this room may know of it. Do not speak of it ever unless the other person mentions it first as fact not rumor" Gideon had the most serious face the team had ever seen on him.

"What is this about" Morgan was impatient.

"War" was his answer.

"War? War with whom" Prentiss questioned.

"Magic"


	2. Chapter 2

Physic and Magic

Chapter 2

The team looked at their old colleague with disbelief. Gideon began to explain…

"I was originally called to England to find someone who could kill without leaving any mark on the body. Autopsies couldn't reveal anything, the victims' heart's just stopped, they couldn't find a cause. The MO was all over the board, families, couples, single kills. Some showed signs of torture, some didn't. There were disappearances that still cannot be explained. The only thing that I could figure out is that there were multiple unsubs, a pack.

After a few days, I asked the wrong questions, or the right ones, depending on how you look at it. Two men came to me at my hotel. They told me that they were wizards; I thought they were playing a prank until they showed me what they could do. Reid, your tricks are brilliant, but these guys made me fly around the room. I am not exaggerating.

They first tried to convince me to stop looking into the murders, that it wasn't a good idea that a muggle, which is their word for non-magical people, from a different country, get involved. But I was young and stubborn, I refused. They agreed to give me as much information they could, in exchange for a vow that I would never tell anyone without their government's permission. They pulled out an old sock and when we all held it, I felt something pull at my navel and the next thing I know, I am in an underground ministry building.

I met the Head Auror, their form of police. He worked for the government but he was also part of an underground group that combats the murders, it was called the Order of the Phoenix. He took me to the leader of this group, Albus Dumbledore, the rest of my time I was there, I worked with these people. I was called back a week later, the profile wasn't near complete, but I was needed here." Gideon paused, he had only told Hotch before this and it was hard to put it all together for people who didn't experience it to understand."

"This is all good stuff, but we need current information" Rossi reasoned "No offense but all this happened before Reid could walk"

"When I left, there was no way to contact them, I haven't been able to add anything to the profile, which you can see isn't very much. All I know is I got a call from someone high enough in our government to know of these events. They said the British Parliament doesn't know what to do. They thought it was over, but it has started again."

"Again?" JJ questioned.

"Apparently, a few months after I left, on October 31, 1981, the unsubs made their last kill. I wasn't given any information on who it was. Then thirteen years later they started up again, and I don't know anything about that either. Both governments in England want help and our government offered us"

"We are going to England to help wizards find a group of terrorists" Prentiss asked.

"Sir, I don't see how I can help," Garcia stated "it doesn't seem like wizards would have a lot of computerized data"

"No they don't, but they do have some sort of network you can plug into"

Hotch took the lead "We leave in 3 hours, bring a bigger bag then usual"

The plane ride was silent. The whole team had a lot to wrap their heads around. Reid had something extra _"Is 'Lis in danger"_. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was incredibly worried about his British friend.

"What about your original profile, Gideon" Prentiss asked.

The older agent looked up. "Very minimal, when I was taken to the Order of the Phoenix I found out that they already knew that there was a group. It was quite large actually, not so much a pack but a mob or cult, and they act like terrorists. While any individual of this group was feared, it was leader that was truly the nightmare of everyone who knew about it. He was feared so greatly that a majority of the people I met could not say his name or even hear it without flinching. I met only three that would say as if it were any other name."

"What is his name?" Garcia wondered aloud.

"Voldemort, self-proclaimed, Lord Voldemort. When you hear someone we meet say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they are talking about Voldemort"

"I realize that these people have a different culture, therefore different names, but _Voldemort, _what were his parents thinking" Garcia voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Dumbledore believed it to be a name that he gave himself, but he didn't know his real name" Gideon answered. (AN I realize this doesn't follow the books but it is how I want it)

"Our main job is not going to be finding out who the unsup is, but how to get ahead of him" Hotch explained.

"We are going back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Now, a warning, it is a school. There will be children from ages 11 to 17 there. Most of them probably have never seen a muggle in their lifetimes. We don't look any different, but when they find out we aren't witches and wizards, we could get swamped with questions and…insults" Gideon hesitated for only a moment.

"Insults…why?" Reid asked

"This…war we are going into isn't just wizard against wizard. I worked with over 100 victims when I first arrived and those were just the ones we found, and just the muggles"

The whole team looked up at him as he continued. "Voldemort's real targets aren't the Order of the Phoenix, it is muggles. He hates them, believes that we should be subject to wizards, because wizards are more powerful than us. The only reason this is war and not genocide is because there are wizards that are willing to fight for our survival. I have seen what Voldemort and his followers can do. If the Order wasn't standing in their way, the entirety of England would already be under his control. Many of his followers have children and those children go to the school where we will be. The majority of those children will think just like their parents and believe they are above us."

The team was used to unsubs not liking them, but this was new, and Reid was even more worried about his friend than before.

The rest of the trip past slowly while each member thought through and accepted this new reality.

They landed at the airport and were greeted by a tall, stoic black man and a shorter man who was covered with scars and had a hat pull over one side of his face. Gideon walked up to the men and warmly shook their hands. "Kingsley, Moody, it has been a long time. I wish that we met on better circumstances."

"We all wish that, Gideon, is this your team?" the tall one prompted

"Yes, Agents Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jaraeu, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. Everyone this is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody, they are Aurors"

"I am retired now, Gideon, a lot has happened in 26 years" Moody gruffly replied, "we are going to take you too Hogwarts now"

The wizards turned around and lead the Americans to a car.

"You have cars, no flying carpets" Morgan joked.

"There are some muggle inventions that we cannot mimic with magic, but we can enhance them." Kingsley open the door to let them in and they found that in the small car there was plenty of room for everyone and their luggage. They climbed in and the car started.

"The main members of the Order are waiting to meet you all" Moody stated.

"We will need plenty of help from everyone; we don't have much to go on"

"When Gideon was here before we gave all we had, but we have a lot more now, everything will be available to you"

The rest of the trip was passed by the asking of small simple questions. The team wanted to be able to understand as much as possible about this culture. Soon they were pulling into a small village.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade, Hogwarts is just up the main road" Kingsley and Moody set off with the FBI agents following closely behind until they reached the carriages. Morgan approached one of the creatures pulling them, it snorted at him, he jumped back.

"What in the world"

"Thestrals, I am not surprised you can see them. They are winged cousins of that unicorn, great sense of direction and smell. They can smell blood from miles away" Moody explained while petting one.

"Blood?"

"Well, they are carnivores" The whole team, including Gideon stepped back.

"Why were not surprised we could see them, it is not like they are hiding" Prentiss asked.

"They are invisible to any person who has not seen someone die with their very eyes. More and more people are able to see them these days, but I am always glad to see the look of wonder on the first years faces when they see carriages moving by themselves" Kingsley mused.

They all got in a carriage and quickly moved towards the castle. When they left the forest and could see the school they all looked in awe.

"It looks even better at night" Moody bragged

They got out of the carriages. There were students everywhere enjoying the fall sun. It didn't take long for the group and Aurors and muggles to be noticed. Talking and laughing among the students quieted down into whispers as the group made their way across the lawn. They swiftly entered the castle to get away from the stares.

"We should hurry. Everyone is waiting"

They quickly walked the corridors and got to the stairs.

"Dumbledore's office is on the third floor" Kingsley explained.

"Don't let the stairs startle you" Gideon warned while the Aurors chuckled.

They climbed a little, "What do you m…" JJ started but got cut off when the whole section of stairs began to rise "Oh" she finished.

"It is like an escalator" Prentiss observed.

They reached the third floor and quickly walked through the seeming maze towards a dead end. The agents, besides Gideon of course, were confused when they stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"Acid Pops" Moody grunted

The group of muggles jumped with the gargoyle as it moved aside. The two wizard guides didn't pause, only quickly scaled the stairs and the team was forced to follow. They reached a door and could hear discussion on the other side. Kingsley knocked, the taking stopped, and the group heard a clear "Bring them in"

The door opened and the agents saw a large group of people with an old man sitting behind a desk. They all thought that this man was the epitome of what the world believes wizards to be, long white hair and garish robes.

The man stood. "Jason Gideon, it has been a long time"

"Professor Dumbledore, you haven't changed a bit"

"Thank you, you have gotten older and your mind is far more troubled since the last time we spoke"

"A lot can happen in 26 years"

"True, true…you will find many new faces here. Very few of the original Order still live"

"Yes, I have noticed and am sad. I got close to some that I no longer see here." He paused, "Let me make introductions, this is Agents Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our tech analyst Penelope Garcia. Everyone this is Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

"You are welcome here. I have told the Order what you purpose here is. You shouldn't encounter any trouble, we are willing to help."

"Thank you, we would like to start as soon as possible" Hotch took over "We want to concentrate on the finding out why Voldemort stopped for those 13 years"

"We need information on his last victim in 1981 and his first in 1994" Gideon continued "There must be something about those that explained the cooling off period"

The group of witches and wizards shared looks, no one spoke.

"We realize that it might be hard to think about, but it is important" Rossi, like the others, sensed a hesitancy to talk.

"Professor Potter would be the best to explain I think" Dumbledore looked slightly behind them and to the left.

_"Potter"_ Reid thought

"I will do what I can" a feminine voice replied.

The agents turned and all were shocked.

"Amaryllis?" Reid didn't understand.

"Hello Spencer"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Amaryllis…?" Reid was shocked, as was the rest of the group.

"Oh, you know each other?" Dumbledore questioned, Amaryllis could swear she saw his eyes twinkle.

Reid hesitated "Yes, I have known her for some months now. The others were introduced right before we came"

Gideon spoke up "I wasn't, but I know who you are. I met your parents last time I was here. They are good people," she stiffened; the agents didn't notice "you look a lot like your father, but you have…"

"My mother's eyes, yes, I know" Amaryllis finished; the tension in the room could be scooped up with a spoon.

"You were just a baby then, I remember your parents brought you to a meeting to show off their little girl" Gideon recalled. She smiled at the thought.

"I think you should start right away, Amaryllis. You have given your report to the Order; someone can fill you in on the rest later." Dumbledore said with a tone of finality.

"Of course, Albus, thank you" Amaryllis nodded her head to the Order, then turned to the FBI agents "Come, I know where we can go to talk"

She turned and led the agents back down the stairs. Reid was still frozen in shock; Morgan gave him a slight nudge.

"I guess you didn't know her as well as I thought you did" Morgan whispered.

"Guess not" Reid replied.

"Do you wish a moment with your team, Agent Hotchner, it seems there are things that should be discussed" Amaryllis looked right at Morgan when she said the second part.

"Yes that would be helpful, thank you, Ms. Potter"

She simply nodded and opened a door to an empty classroom. "I will be out here when you are ready"

The team quickly entered the classroom and shut the door.

"What is going on?" Gideon asked. "Reid how do you know Ms. Potter?"

"Do you remember I went to that weekend convention on Old English Literature?"

"Yes, you didn't talked about anything else for the week before and after" JJ pointed out.

"I met her there; she had flown to the US, because of the main speaker. We met at the opening luncheon and became fast friends. After it was over, we exchanged email and phone numbers, and have been in contact ever since. This is the first time seeing her in person since the convention"

"She never told you she was a witch" Garcia asked.

"Never, she said she was a professor of ancient languages at a school for the gifted. I thought she meant smart"

Hotch came to a decision "Reid, I know this will be awkward but right now we need to concentrate. You will have to talk to her about some other time, but soon, alright"

"Yes sir, I understand, don't worry"

They went back out and Amaryllis was standing patiently with her hands folded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, please tell us what you know" Gideon quickly got on track as they continued through the halls and outside.

"The last victim of Voldemort was actually a small family, a husband, wife and small child, barely a year old" The team all paused, family victims were always the worst.

"Are there pictures or somehow for us to know exactly what happened? We learn a lot about the killer when we know how they kill" Prentiss really didn't want to see what happened but knew it was needed.

"Alright, but you must listen to the end, no interruptions, please save all questions till after…agreed"

"Agreed." Hotch answered.

"Halloween night, muggle kids were running around in there ghost and goblin costumes. A black cloaked figure walked among them unnoticed, heading towards a small cottage that no one else could see. He blasted down the door. The father, who had been holding the baby, quickly handed her off to his wife, telling her to run while he held Voldemort off. The duel between the two men didn't last long; the father was just in the way and held no interest for Voldemort." Amaryllis paused.

The group had been walking across the lawn as Amaryllis told the story, the few students still outside watching them intently. As she paused they reached a grove of trees and a gate. She quickly unlocked it and the group entered. It was a cemetery. Amaryllis conjured a bouquet of lilies.

"This is where our heroes are laid to rest" She explained

"Like Arlington" JJ compared.

"Yes, much like that" The witch conceded.

"Please continue" Hotch turned the conversation back to the case.

"Yes, of course, I apologize. After one or two spells the father was dead on the floor. Murdered by the Avada Kedavra curse, it kills instantly, has no counter-curse, and no shield can block it. Voldemort climbed the stairs. Anti- apparition and portkey wards had been in place since he entered the home and his followers were outside. There was no way out for the mother and child. He found them in the nursery. The baby was in the crib with her mother standing in front of her. The mother was a proud woman, but to save her child she would do anything. So, she begged, begged for her daughter's life. Voldemort gave her a choice; stay where she was and die, or stand aside and walk out alive and free." Amaryllis paused again, tearing up.

The group waited as they continued to walk past the gravestones of the fallen.

They stopped walking. "She never moved," Amaryllis stared off into the distance, as if she could see something there. "and with two words, she fell to the floor" Amaryllis turned to face the FBI agents and looked them straight in the eyes as she finished.

"Only the baby was left, she looked up at the wooden stick pointed at her then down to her mother. She didn't understand and expected her mother to pop up and sing her to sleep. But the voice she heard was that of a monster, he laughed and for the third time that night uttered the killing curse. In a flash of green light, it was all over and three bodies lay still" She seemed to finish, but before one of the agents could ask anything, she kept going "but not the three you think. The parents were dead yes, but the third was Voldemort himself, and he was nothing more than a pile of dust" A look of pure shock came over every agents face.

"No one knows exactly how it happened. All anybody knows is that the curse bounced off the child and hit the murderer. He was in shock as he saw it turn that he had no time to dodge. Somehow the rebounded curse was stronger, and his body was destroyed. That is why he disappeared that night, not to be seen for almost 14 years. Most wizards believed him dead."

The group was silent

"What… no questions?" Amaryllis was slightly amused.

"You never told us their names" Gideon looked at her, clearly shaken by the tale.

"We are at their graves" She answered as she laid the flowers down onto the stone.

The team looked down and gasped. There on the cold stone it was written:

James Potter Lily Potter

Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death"

Amaryllis reached up to her forehead with a handkerchief.

" 'Lis, wha…?" Spencer started but couldn't finish. The team all look at her, with disbelief on their faces.

She wipes at her forehead, just above her right eye. "Yes, Spencer, I am the only person in the world to survive the killing curse, and all I have is a scar and my parents' gravestone to show for it"

She held her bangs back and in the fading sunlight the team saw a lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"I apologize for not saying something in Albus' office earlier, Agent Gideon. I knew that if I mentioned their deaths beforehand, you could figure it out halfway through the story. I wanted you to know what happened before you knew, you would have put together that I survived and I wanted you to know the whole story first"

"There is nothing to forgive, Miss Potter. That is why Dumbledore suggested you, isn't it" Gideon questioned.

"I believe so; I was witness to both the instances you are asking about"

"Both… you witnessed his return as well"

"Yes, I will hurry to tell you, dinner will be starting soon, and as a teacher I should be there" the group started back to the castle.

"I was fourteen; it was my fourth year at school. At the welcoming feast we found out that there was going to be a tournament held at our school. The Triwizard tournament; three schools of magic each putting up a champion to compete for money and eternal glory. The other two schools arrived and the choosing of champions began. The Goblet of Fire is an impartial judge, all you had to do was put your name and school on a piece of paper and put it in the goblet. There was one condition; you had to be 17 to enter.

That night I considered trying to fool the goblet; I always enjoy some competition." She smiled "But in the morning I decided it wasn't worth dying for, and people have died in the competition before. On Halloween the champions were chosen, three names came out of the cup, but before the feast could start, the goblet activated again, and another name came out

You can probably already guess that it was mine" She was right, no one was surprised "I didn't understand how it happened. Someone was able to confound the cup into thinking there was four schools, and since I was the only one to be entered under the fourth school, I was chosen. Because my name came out, I was bound by magic to compete. The first two tasks passed without too much incident. It is the third that will be ingrained in the minds of all who were there. The other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, and I formed a sort of alliance; we gave each other help throughout the competition. It helped us get closer and soon to the surprise of most of the school we were a couple. But it was still a competition and we both wanted to win, so when the third task came we put our outside feelings aside," she smiled "at least we tried to.

To win you had to be the first to reach the center of the maze, where the Cup was. Both of us ended up saving each other in the maze. We reached the center and had an argument about who should take it; I tried to convince him that he deserved it more, while he did the same to me. I was the one who suggested we take it at the same time.

We grabbed it, and were transported to a graveyard. No one had said anything about the cup being a portkey. We tried to find out where we were, thinking it was part of the task. That is when we heard a sick voice say "A spare, too bad we only need the one. _Avada Kedavra_". And in a flash of green light before I could do anything, Cedric was dead.

Voldemort had found a way to make a temporary body, and they were there that night to give him a permanent one. They, being the sickening body of Voldemort and one of his followers. His follower took a bone from a grave nearby, saying 'the bone of the father will revive the son'. He then cut off his own hand, saying 'flesh of the servant will revive the master.'" She choked on the next part "I am sorry, this is harder than I thought" She took some deep breaths and continued. "last he took a knife and cut my arm" She raised her sleeve to show the scar "Two drops of my blood went into a cauldron, with the other to things, as he said 'blood of the enemy, you will resurrect your foe'. After that he plunged the body into the cauldron. It frothed and out came a full and healthy Voldemort, ready to begin his rampage once more."

"How did you get out alive, did the spell rebound again" Prentiss asked.

"No, we dueled, but our wands have cores from the same magical being." She showed them her wand "It makes them brothers and they don't like fighting each other. When we fired spells at the same time, our wands connected with what seemed like a golden thread, there was a bead that travelled along the length. I didn't know what is was, but I knew I couldn't let it touch my wand, so I concentrated and used my will to force it to Voldemort's. At least that is what I am guessing all I know is that it didn't touch mine, I don't know exactly how. Anyway, when the bead and wand connected, you saw the last spells that wand performed. First the torture spells that he used on me came, and then the killing curses. First a ghostly form of Cedric appeared, next an old man, then a young woman. These two weren't killed by Voldemort but a follower used his wand. The next to come out…" She couldn't say it.

"Was your mother" Gideon provided "followed by your father, I would imagine"

"Yes, thank you. They walked around us and at the right moment, I broke the connection and they were able to remain long enough to distract Voldemort while I grabbed Cedric's body and the cup. The cup took me back to the school and the rest is chaos."

"Did you learn who put your name in the goblet" Morgan asked.

"Yes, a Death Eater, named Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as a teacher. I realize that there will be more questions, but dinner won't wait. You are guests and will be seated with the teachers. I will take you to your rooms afterward" Amaryllis quickly climbed the front steps, the group just barely made it inside before the doors slammed shut, causing some agents to jump slightly.

"Sorry, I forgot they did that" She said without looking back, she led them to dinner, "Welcome to the Great Hall"

The hall turned silent as the group traveled to the head table. Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"These are the guests I told you about this morning, and if you weren't at breakfast I am sure that the fact, that muggles are now in Hogwarts, have reached your ears, but it is likely my warning has not been so far reaching, so I will say it again. This school has zero tolerance for discrimination against any being, especially those of non-magical heritage and I am sure by now you know the punishments for such actions. These are good, talented and intelligent people, who deserve our respect, remember that." He sat down.

By this time the group had reached their table and sat down. They quickly began to eat, asking every once in a while what a particular dish was.

A stern looking professor turned to them "I must ask how exactly you plan on helping us?"

"Severus, play nice" Amaryllis warned.

"No Miss Potter, it is a valid question" Gideon said.

"We use victimology and past events to narrow down a list of suspects and predict what they will do next" Reid quickly explained in plain terms.

"I didn't ask what you would do, I asked how you would help" Severus Snape sneered, Amaryllis stiffened.

"I don't understand" Reid replied.

"Of course you don't. We don't need you to narrow down a list of suspects, for we already know who Voldemort is, and as for his next moves, our spies handle that" Severus turned away as soon as he was done speaking.

"Severus, we all know your position on bringing them here but like it or not, they are here, and you will be corporative." Dumbledore stated. Severus turned to him and nodded so slightly that you would have missed it if you blinked.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and mostly silent. Amaryllis remained tense, until Severus Snape left the hall. The team turned to her.

"You know who he is?" Reid questioned.

"Yes, I found out about 2 years before he returned" She wouldn't look at them when she answered. She was about to continue when Dumbledore jumped into the conversation.

"I think that enough has been discussed for today, Amaryllis, our guests have had a long flight. And I believe that they should try and get used to our time zone as soon as possible, don't you" He smiled and his eyes twinkled. Amaryllis looked at him and nodded, before she turned to the agents, they could tell she was slightly relieved.

"We can get Ms Garcia hooked-up up to our network and the search on him can be running while you rest"

"Ooo, goody" Garcia was happy that she finally got to help.

Amaryllis smiled and dessert appeared, "Oh, you all have to try this, it is my favorite." She reached for the platter and had all of them take one.

"What is it?" Morgan wondered. "I won't tell you till you've tried it," she answered with a smile; "Agent Gideon, don't spoil it" the agent laughed and happily bit into the treat.

The rest of the team was heartened by his reaction and all tried it. Not all of them would try it ever again.

"Well none of you spat it out, but I can tell by the looks on the faces of Agents' Morgan, Jareau and Rossi that they don't enjoy it much. Don't worry you too, you don't have to finish it" Amaryllis laughed as they proceeded to use their napkins to politely take what was in their mouths out.

"Gah… sorry, but what are they" JJ choked out.

Still chuckling a little Professor Potter answered "The bottom is similar to pie crust, but the top is a mix of newt blood, crushed pixie wings, and a smidgen of cocoa"

Hotch, Reid, Garcia and Prentiss all choked, Morgan, JJ, and Rossi stared in shock, while Gideon was laughing so hard he was almost crying and he was quickly joined by Amaryllis and the rest of the professors.

"Oh my goodness" Gideon said once he got control of himself "you should see your faces"

The rest of the agents looked him as if he had gone mad.

Still giggling, Amaryllis explained "Sorry, I couldn't help it. They are treacle tarts, nothing vile"

The agents all shared a laugh, and they finished their desserts.

"You have your father's sense of humor, Ms. Potter. He did the same thing to me on my very visit here. He and his friend, Mr. Black, I believe, had a good laugh over it. It was nice to be on the other side this time" Gideon spoke to her as they walked to halls of the castle, heading towards the teacher and guest quarters. She laughed, "I can imagine"

"Where is Mr. Black, we had a chess game we never finished?" he asked, part of him didn't want to know.

She paused in walking in order to face him fully "He is dead. He was killed about one year after Voldemort's resurrection" her voice was stiff, and she started walking again.

"Oh, I am sorry. It seems more people are gone then I realized at first" Gideon was tempted to start asking about specific people, but didn't want to drudge up any sad feelings needlessly.

"Do not worry, in times like these, one gets used to talking about unpleasant subjects" She smiled and something in her eyes told him she exactly why he became so silent.

"But even if we do not mind unpleasant things, it is better to talk of lighter things. So, what can we talk about that isn't so serious" Amaryllis asked hoping that they could ease they could ease the tension.

"Well," Garcia started, "what do you teach here, Ms. Potter"

"First, I must insist on you all calling me Amaryllis. Ms. Potter makes me sound a lot older than I am" She chuckled and the agents all nodded, some with very open smiles.

"I teach Ancient Runes. It was the common way of writing before the Germanic languages made it to our shores. So many ancient texts are written purely in runes. They are still used today for spell work, but you would be hard pressed to find someone, today, who could write a paper, let alone a book fully in runes" She explained they could see the joy in her eyes as she explained. 'That is the same look that Reid gets when he talks about physics, history, math, philosophy, and … well anything really' Rossi thought with a smile.

"Sometimes I help with the Muggle Studies class as well. We are trying to help the students understand what muggles are really like. It would shock you how many purebloods come into the class believing that muggles have horns, or tails, or anything else that older siblings could come up with" She said this with an amused air, but you could tell that she was bothered by it.

"As long as you set them straight, there shouldn't be any harm" JJ was trying to encourage the witch.

"Yes, the problem is that Muggle Studies isn't a required course. We have been trying for years to make it one, but the School Governors don't believe necessary" Amaryllis got a little heated but was able to keep her tone even.

"What about…" but whatever Hotch was going to say was lost when they heard what sounded like a small child yell.

"Mistress Amaryllis!"

The agents looked down and were shock at what they saw. Of everything that they had been told and had seen today, this took the cake. A small creature barely over 2 feet tall was rushing up to them, having come out of a portrait a few seconds before. It had big bat-like ears and eyes as big as a man's fist.

"Dobby…what is wrong"

"It be the young miss, she refuses to get in bed. Dobby and Winky try everything, she not listening" the small elf-like creature was clearly distraught.

Amaryllis turned to them and asked "Would you mind a detour, it shouldn't take too long. Dobby here can show you the rest of the way to your rooms if you wish"

"Is Saxony okay?" Reid was more worried than he thought he would have been.

"Yes, I have to check on her" It wasn't hard to see that she was anxious.

"Lead the way, we are in no rush" Hotch understood the fear of a parent for their child.

She turned and quickly started towards the still open portrait, the agents were quick to follow her. 'She has a daughter, and Reid knew, how cute' Garcia was excited, she loved children.

The agents entered the suite and the door swung closed behind them. They looked around; they were obviously in a parlor of some sort. It was tastefully decorated, with a combination of soft and bold tones that surprisingly meshed really well together. They heard Amaryllis talking in a separate room

"Winky can you get our guests some tea or something, please"

Another creature like Dobby, dressed as he was, in a maid type uniform with three family crests on it, appeared carrying a tray filled with tea and biscuits. She set it down on a table in front of the fire.

"Misters and Misses may be sitting; Mistress Amaryllis wants you to be comfortable. The pot refills, that it does. Call Winky if yous be needing anythings" with that she disappeared.

The agents settled down on the couch and overstuffed chairs surrounding the fire. They heard a small voice some from the room they had heard Amaryllis in before.

"Mum I am scared"

"Saxony, no one can hurt you here, I promi…"

"NO! She said she would come back to get me" Amaryllis was cut off by the girl's cry as she escaped the room, only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of strangers in front of the fire. She stood there and stared at them with wide eyes.

"Saxony, please" Amaryllis was trying to keep the girl calm, she saw the staring contest between the agents and her daughter.

"Saxony, these are the guests that I told you were coming to Hogwarts today, do you remember" She bent down to pick the girl up as the agents stood.

"You know Spencer already, remember he showed you magic tricks." Amaryllis walked so she was in front of Reid, Gideon and JJ who had been on the couch.

Saxony giggled "From the computer"

"That's right. Maybe I can show you more later, okay" Spencer smiled, as did Amaryllis, while the others shot each other knowing looks. They had had a feeling from the beginning that there was something going on, at least there would be in the future, between their teammate and the British woman.

"This is Jason and JJ, Saxony, and there is Aaron, Derek, Emily, David, and Penelope, they work with Spencer"

Garcia quickly captured the girls attention "Hey, munchkin, you're Saxony, right, please to meet you" she put her hand out.

"Yes, Saxony Ann Weasley" Saxony proudly proclaimed her name as she gripped Garcia's hand.

* * *

AN:I would like to apologize for the slow update. A new semester at college started and I am taking a lot more classes now. I don't really want to say this, but I think that this will be a slow updater. Please don't stop reading because of that. I know how frustrating it can be to want to know what happens next and then half to wait. I have a rough outline of where I want this story to go, but I am a picky writer and want everything to be perfect. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, they honestly kept me motivated to keep writing. At the risk of angering someone, I have to mention that I am really sensitive to swear words, so if you could keep them out of your reviews I would appreciate it. I am not mad at anyone and will except constructive criticism, but, just keep it clean please. If any of you have questions, feel free to ask, and I will respond at the top of the next chapter.

Sorry for the long note, I usually have shorter ones. But since this is my first one I have lots to say :) Anyway, I have been thinking of changing the title. It is what it is becasue I couldn't think of anything else, so if anyone has a suggestion it would be greatly appreciated.

Keep up on the reviews, I wasn't joking about them keeping me writing. This is the biggest response I have had and it feels great, which makes me want to continue

Thank you all

battousaisgirl16


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, munchkin, why won't you go to bed" Garcia asked.

Saxony shrunk in fear, "The scary lady said she come to get me again." The agents looked at each other.

Amaryllis set Saxony down on the couch and sat on the floor in front of her. She cupped the girls face in her hands.

"Saxony…" Amaryllis gathered her thoughts "I know you are scared, and I understand, sweet pea. But guess what?" She smiled at the little girl.

"What?" Saxony gave a small smile; her mother's attitude was catching on.

"She can't get you. She was taken away, remember. She can't get out of Azkaban." Saxony didn't look convinced, Amaryllis sighed and continued "I am here; Dobby and Winky are ordered to take you to the manor if anyone comes to harm you, and the wards around Hogwarts tell the headmaster if someone trespasses. She won't get anywhere near you without someone knowing"

"Promise, mummy" the girl was comforted but still scared.

Amaryllis looked her daughter in the eye "I promise"

She gave the girl a hug and the agents could see she was struggling to hold back tears.

"So, did you at least let Winky read to you" Amaryllis quickly blinked the tears away and smiled. Saxony gravely shook her head. Amaryllis looked at Hotch with a question in her eyes, but she didn't have to say it out loud

"Go ahead, we understand and can wait" he knew anyone on the team would say the same thing. They could tell that the little girl was still frightened and she needed her mother.

Amaryllis smiled and quickly picked the girl up and took her to the room and shut the door. The agents all give Reid a questioning look "What, we have known each other for months and you expect me to not know that she has a daughter"

"Do you know who 'the scary lady' is?" Rossi asked.

"No, 'Lis never mentioned anything. Part of me doesn't want to know"

"I wonder who the father is" JJ walked over to the mantle that was covered with pictures. Looking at them was a little disorienting because they were all moving.

"They are not together, but I don't know what happened." Reid supplied "As far as I know he isn't even around, she doesn't like talking about it."

"It seems like there is a lot of things she doesn't like to talk about" Morgan observed.

"From what we know already, I can't blame her" Prentiss commented, "Parents and boyfriend murdered in front of you, I can't imagine what that would be like"

"I understand what Kingsley said now, it is saddening how old her eyes look," Gideon spoke, "last time, the people who I met were older and their eyes weren't nearly as tired"

"I noticed the first time I met her. I think the reason we connected is because we had both seen so much, thought I didn't know exactly how much until now" Reid commented "I always knew she wasn't telling me something, I just let her have her secrets. I just hope she can be more open now."

"Hm…" JJ sounded from by the fire.

"What is it" Garcia got up and walked over to her.

"This picture is an odd shape" She took the photo from the mantel and showed the others, it was Amaryllis with a red-headed boy, they looked about 17, "See how there is space by Amaryllis but the boy is right next to the frame, and it looks like he is struggling against something."

"It looks like it has been cut" Hotch took the photo to get a better look.

"It was in the back, I was just barely able to see it" JJ provided.

"She doesn't want people to see it, but doesn't have the heart to take it down" Rossi analyzed.

Just then the door to Saxony's room opened and Amaryllis stepped out, JJ quickly put the picture back where she got it. She tiredly smiled at the agents, and walked over to them.

"Thank you for waiting. I need to stay here for a little bit, to make sure she doesn't wake up"

"Do you mind if we stay with you" Gideon was hoping to be able to talk to her some more.

Amaryllis gave him a grateful smile, "As long as you are able to, would be wonderful. It is nice to have different people to talk to. People who haven't been around during these dark times, the conversation always seems lighter, no matter what we are talking about"

The agents were glad to stay. They all sat and got their tea. It was quiet for a minute, before…

"How old is Saxony" JJ thought that children would be the lightest conversation.

"She will be turning 6 in a few months"

"She is just a little older than my son" Hotch joined in.

Amaryllis smiled, she knew they were tip toeing around what they wanted know, 'Even Spencer is afraid to ask. Maybe I should help them along'

"It is sad that her father won't be here for it, she misses him" Amaryllis choked on the last part, it wasn't as easy to talk about as she thought it would be.

"Surely he cares enough to come for her birthday" Morgan questioned.

Amaryllis looked horrified, until she realized that Spencer thought Saxony's father had abandoned them and they must have asked about it when she was in the other room. She sighed, 'Another hard story before bed.' She put her cup of tea down and stood to walk over to a book case next to the fire.

"Saxony's father would walk barefoot over hot coals for his daughter if he could, but he can't" She bent down and grabbed a photo album from the bottom shelf and brought it over.

"This can be a long story" She looked at them.

"We have the time, if you do" Reid wanted to know. He would never admit it but he really cared about Amaryllis, and wanted to know about this man.

"I have rounds soon, but there is time." She settled down and started to flip through the album as she talked.

"When I first came here when I was eleven, I didn't have any friends. I was raised in the muggle world, so I didn't know what to expect. I was sitting on the train coming here, when another first year, came and asked if he could sit with me. We became fast friends." At this point she turned the album so they could see the picture. It was her and a boy, age 11-12, and it was the same boy as in the picture JJ had found earlier. "Ronald Weasley, he was my best friend since that day."

"So he is Saxony's father?" Reid asked.

"Yes, he is but that is not the end of the story" Amaryllis took a deep breath "We had another good friend, Hermione Granger. We met her on the train but didn't become friends until that Halloween, but that is a whole other story. We were all in Gryffindor house and soon were known as the Golden Trio. We were all best at something, Hermione got the best grades in the whole school, no one could beat Ron at chess, and I was the best Seeker. I will explain what a Seeker is later. And with me being 'The Girl Who Lived', people would pay a lot of attention to me and therefore, my friends."

The agents nodded, not really caring what a Seeker was at the moment, especially Reid. 'This is harder to listen to than I thought it would be' he thought, masking his discomfort.

"Well, everyone expected Ron and me to get together, we had more in common with each other, so it was a surprise to everyone but me when he asked Hermione out. They dated for the last two years of school and continued afterward." Amaryllis started flipping pages in album again "They got married when we were twenty and were the picture perfect couple."

She paused to show them a wedding picture, Ron was standing next to a bushy brunette, and sat there thinking.

She gulped and continued with the tale "After a little over a year of marriage, Hermione announced that she was pregnant, she gave birth to Saxony, and they asked me to be the god mother. Almost as soon as Saxony was born, things changed. Even to this day, no one knows why, or what happened. Hermione wouldn't have anything to do with Saxony; she wouldn't feed, hold, wash, or play with her. Ron didn't know what to do, most thought it was just post-pardem depression. I was over there a lot helping out, because Ron worked, and I was in the University. Hermione wouldn't even watch over Saxony. She started to talk about how she wasn't able to do what she wanted to because of Saxony."

The agents were shocked, especially Hotch and JJ, they couldn't imagine a mother treated a child that way.

"One day, Hermione was just gone. There wasn't a note, all her clothes were gone and no one had a clue about where she would go. A week later Ron got divorce papers in the mail, by then he had stopped loving Hermione, but it was still hard for him to sign those papers. He was awarded custody of Saxony; Hermione didn't even try to fight for it."

"We thought it was over. We never heard from Hermione. Saxony was growing and started to talk. She called me 'mum' once, I tried to correct her, telling her I am 'Aunt Lis'. She never called me that, it was always 'mum' " Amaryllis was tearing up, but smiling.

"She is not your biological daughter?" Reid didn't understand why Amaryllis would keep that little fact from him; he saw no reason for her to not tell him.

Amaryllis turned to him, "I wanted to tell you, but the whole story is too hard to tell without you knowing about magic, so it is one of the smaller secrets that will be a lot easier to tell know that you know about magic." Her smile fell as she continued the story.

"For the next 4 and a half years, everything was fine, adding to our sense of security. The only problem we had was trying to explain to Saxony why her mum and dad didn't live together" the agents chuckled, she took a breath, "Ron worked as an Auror, he was one of the best and quickly rose through the ranks. He's strong suit was always strategy, and about a year ago he was called on a very important, but dangerous mission. I don't know exactly what he was doing, but he couldn't write to anyone while he was gone. I had finished my apprenticeship here and Saxony stayed with me, but would visit her grandparents very often. Ron had a watcher who was able to give us a little news, but not much.

A month into his assignment, his watcher contacted us and told us that Ron had disappeared. He hadn't made contact in days, and they were positive that the Death Eaters had him." Tears steadily fell down Amaryllis' face "After a couple of torturous weeks, his body was dumped in front of his parents' house."

She stopped talking, covering her face with her hands but the agents knew it wasn't the end of the story, they didn't know who the "scary lady" is.

"I'm sorry" She said as she continued to cry, Reid stood, walked over to her, and gathered her in his arms.

"You have nothing to apologize for" he whispered.

"He had been tortured before they killed. But that wasn't the worst thing we found" She paused and all of the agents steeled themselves "There was a note, it was taunting us. It detailed everything that they had done to Ron during those weeks, it was horrid stuff. I was the one to recognize the hand writing, it was Hermione's"

AN: I know that it is shorter than the last one, but I wanted to get it up and this seemed like a good stopping place. I wanted everyone to know that I haven't given up, I just have been swamped with schoolwork. Sorry, I am trying to write as fast as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

I have realized that I never put a disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I am not writing this for money, only entertainment. If anyone connected to HP or CM is reading this and is upset, I would appreciate some warning before you sue me.

Chapter 5

"The ex," Morgan was shocked "she was with Voldemort…she switched sides…how?"

Amaryllis tried to straighten up, but Reid was still holding her. She smiled and patted his arm, he loosened his grip but kept close. She griped his hand and continued.

"We don't know how…or why. Hermione is one of the things that Voldemort hates the most, a muggleborn. During school it seemed that she hated Voldemort more than I did," She paused, then shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued, "At first we thought that she had written the note under duress, that the Death Eaters had her too. But our spies soon confirmed our worst fears; Hermione was a marked Death Eater. They couldn't tell us when she had joined up, but that was the first meeting they saw her at, otherwise we would have known."

Amaryllis teared up again, quickly stood up and walked over to the fire, not one of the agents moved, "It shocked us all, none of us knew what to think. Several of Ron's brothers went on a rampage, they latched onto any tidbit of information on Hermione we got. It took them a while to cool down, but they still have to keep control of their rage if they see her on raids."

"Understandable, they probably thought of her as family, even if it was just a little after what she did to Saxony" Rossi observed.

"Yes, the Weasley's practically adopted both of us when we were in school. We spent nearly every summer break at the Weasley family home." Amaryllis was lost in memories.

"Amaryllis…'Lis…'LIS!" Reid tried to get her attention. "Hmm…" She turned towards him.

"You were thousands of miles away" He looked worried. She smiled and answered "I guess I was, it is hard not to get caught up in the memories," she sat back down by Reid.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, "'Lis, who was Saxony talking about? Who is the 'scary lady'?"

She looked over at him, eyes glistening "A few days after Ron's death, an article was printed in the newspaper. It basically summed up his life, death and what happened afterwards. It highlighted that fact that I got custody of Saxony. The next day I got a letter."

"It was from Hermione and it was a threat. She blamed me for everything, her divorce, her family's death and her joining Voldemort, but most of all she blamed me for taking her daughter away from her."

Garcia cut in "But that doesn't make any sense, she abandoned everybody"

"Your team chases the most psychotic people in your country and now in mine, do any of their reasons make sense?" Amaryllis answered.

"You said the letter was threat." Hotch questioned.

"Yes, it was. She said that she would be taking her daughter back," She took a breath before going on "and two days later she fulfilled that threat." Everyone stiffened and no one could find the will to say a word, but Reid brought her closer to him.

She was barely holding on to her control, she took a deep breath, she tried to keep telling the story but her emotions prevented her from speaking. So they all just sat there around the fire, each in their own thoughts.

"I can imagine…actually I can't imagine what that would feel like" JJ tried to comfort Amaryllis like she had for too many other women who had experience the kidnapping of a child, "How long was she gone?"

Amaryllis took in a deep breath and answered "Three days…the first day was spent by our spies looking into where she could be, they were able to quickly locate her. The second day was filled with meetings and plan making in order to get her back. I had to leave the room when some of our more cynical, die-heart members argued that attempting to rescue Saxony, we would risk far too much and that it wasn't worth it. I don't know what I would have done if I had stayed."

"How could someone even think that?" Prentiss was horrified.

"They were mainly people who had survived the first war and had lost people close to them as well. They are very scarred people" Amaryllis tried to explain without justifying them.

"That is still no excuse" Garcia was mentally cursing everyone who had thought such horrible things.

"No, but it was the only reason they had. The third day, they were able to get Saxony back, without revealing our spies. I wouldn't let her out of my sight for almost two months, she still has nightmares." Amaryllis seemed to finish.

"Children are resilient," Gideon spoke "while she will possibly be affected by the experience her whole life, she should be alright. How are you holding up?"

"I am getting better but some days are better than others. Saxony actually had stopped having nightmares for awhile, but they started up again the last couple days."

"Do you know why, is it the anniversary of the kidnapping?" Gideon questioned.

"No, it isn't. A couple days ago I received a letter." She stood and walked over to a desk by the window. She quickly retrieved a sheet of parchment and gave it to Hotch, who read it out loud.

_Greetings Thief,_

_ You should not be surprised that I have contacted you, and you should also know why. You have something that belongs to me. You have stolen her from me twice now, and I WILL have her back. This letter is to tell you that she will soon be with her rightful family. See you soon, 'Lis._

_ Hermione_

"Oh my…" Garcia gasped.

"I wasn't planning on telling Saxony, but she overheard a conversation I had with several other teachers. Since then, it has been a struggle to get her to sleep, she had ended up in my room the past two nights." Amaryllis sighed, "Since I have to make rounds in the school tonight, Chloe is in there with her."

"How many people work for you?" Morgan laughed.

Amaryllis was confused, but then laughed, "Just Dobby and Winky, who you have met. Chloe is our dog; she is very protective of Saxony."

JJ tried to hold in a yawn, but was unsuccessful. Amaryllis stood up immediately, "I have kept you too long, you all must rest, and I must go on duty. I will show you to your rooms, they are just down the hall. Just let me look in on Saxony." She walked over to her daughter's door as the agents stood.

She came back quickly, and led the agents back into the hall. Morgan seemed to be struggling with something.

"What do you wish to ask, Agent Morgan?" Amaryllis questioned from the front.

"How did y… Never mind. I was just wondering why it took you so long to call us back, it was been thirteen years since Voldemort's return.?" Morgan asked

"A few reasons, one is that some of the Order didn't think you could help, others didn't want to risk the lives of people who aren't involved. The last reason is that lately it seems to us that Voldemort's actions are…different somehow"

"What do you mean, different how?" Hotch sought an explanation. They had stopped by a portrait of a group of old wizards playing poker. Amaryllis turned to speak clearly to the agents.

"The letter from Hermione for one. Voldemort keeps tight rein on his followers; she would never have sent that letter without his permission. There have also been fewer raids, for the past couple years not a week would go by without sort of attack. But three months have gone by without a single sighting, there have been no disappearances or deaths either."

"But there is one things that frightens us the most. Our spies have been kept out of meetings. We have a spy within Voldemort's Inner Circle, but he has been excluded from every major meeting. That has happened to him before, because he is playing a double agent; both sides exclude him from some information. But he has never gone this long without some meeting with the higher up people. That means we have no information and our spy can't give him false information."

"We do not know what it means and we are desperate and don't know what to do" Amaryllis sighed. The agents starred at her for a minute. "We will help in any way we can." Hotch assured her.

"Thank you," Amaryllis turned to the portrait, smiled and stated the password, "Yankee Doodle Dandy." The portrait swung open and admitted the group.

"Yankee Doodle Dandy?" Prentiss laughed.

"You may change it if you want. This suite was set up for your use, there is a parlor area here, and the first door on your right is a conference type room. Ms. Garcia if you could get you computer booted up we can hook it up right now." Garcia quickly got her computer out and handed it to Amaryllis. "Come I will show you how it works"

The two woman walked over to a separate desk in the conference room. "All you have to do is put a special cord into your computer's regular Ethernet plug. Also plug this converter into a USB port, it creates a field around your computer."

"Field for what?" Reid asked.

"Without the converter the enormous amount of magic in and around Hogwarts would short electronics out." Gideon answered for her.

"Exactly, your watches should work and we have converter batteries for your phones if you want them" She got the batteries out when she received affirmative answers. "Are you ready to do the search Ms. Garcia"

"Yes, fire away what is the name of our sicko"

"Tom Marvelo Riddle, son of Merope and Tom Riddle, born April 23, 1925" Amaryllis leaned over the computer to make sure it was typed in right.

"This guy is 81 years old" Morgan was astonished, as was the rest of the group "How is he still going on the raids that Gideon told us about."

"Witches and wizards age different. The magic cores that give us our powers rejuvenate our bodies as well," Amaryllis laughed "You would not believe how old Albus is."

"I tried to get it out of him last time I was here, but he was very good at evading my questions" Gideon remembered.

"Yes, he can drive anyone up the wall. Anyway, the search can run while you all sleep." She led them back to the parlor. "The men's rooms are through that door there, and the women's are up those stairs. Your bags have already been brought up. Breakfast starts at 7:30, I will be here then to get you."

The agents all went to their rooms but Reid stayed behind. Amaryllis looked at him with understanding in her eyes.

"Hey, kid you coming?" Rossi called for the men's door. "In a minute" Reid said back. Rossi looked between Reid and Amaryllis, smiled knowingly and left them alone. Amaryllis took a few steps toward Reid, "You must be tired, but if you need to talk now, I must ask that you walk my rounds with me."

"No, I should get to bed, but I do need to talk, the sooner the better. Would it be possible for us to talk before breakfast?" Reid implored.

"Yes, that would be wonderful" Amaryllis nodded, then turned back towards the door.

"What time, you will be going to bed after me, I don't want to disturb you."

"Don't worry, just come by when you are ready, I will be ready, Goodnight Spencer." Amaryllis left and closed the door.

"Goodnight, 'Lis" Reid stood there for a minute, before turning and going to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. I hit a major wall when I tried to write the conversation between Spencer and Amaryllis. I was going to have this chapter to be longer but after I got past the conversation I decided to reward you readers for waiting so long.

* * *

Chapter 6

Spencer slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his watch and saw that it was a couple hours before Amaryllis said she would take them to breakfast. He knew that he needed to talk to her. He was able to keep how upset he was inside yesterday but he knew that if they did not clear the air soon he will end up exploding, and who knows when and who it will be at. He laid there, going over every conversation he ever had with Amaryllis. Thanks to his eidetic memory, he could hear every word and see every facial expression in the exact order they happened. He still isn't quite sure how he felt about all the information she had given them yesterday.

He knew that he hasn't told her everything about her past as well, particularly his past addiction to Dilaudid, but at least he was truthful about his job and life. He could half way understand why she didn't tell him about her being a witch, he has always been a man of science, and he probably would have shot her down if she had told him, rambling on and on about science and that magic simply didn't exist. He is still not sure why he didn't say anything like that when Gideon told them about his first trip here. What he was having trouble with was that she didn't tell him that Saxony wasn't her biological daughter. He couldn't understand why she had to keep that from him, she could have left out magic and simply said that Saxony's parents were dead and she was the child's godmother and therefore taking care of her.

Spencer sighed and sat up. He wasn't going to get answers laying in bed, he had to talk to Amaryllis. As he pulled on his clothes he tried to think about how he was going to started this conversation. "We need to talk" is a cliché and she already knew that is why he is there. He also knew that they might not have much time to talk. If he all he gets is an explanation about Saxony he will be able to think clearly and get on with the case.

Her portrait door was taunting him, it was a good thing that the two lions in the painting were sleeping and could not see him just standing there. He had raised his fist to knock several times but always stopped himself before his fist hit the wood frame.

He heard a light hearted voice say "Are you going to knock or just stand there?"

Spencer turned to see Amaryllis smiling at him. She was dressed similar to the day before, not in the robes that the other witches and wizards he met wore, but in a long flowing dress. 'She looks so ethereal,' he couldn't stop himself from thinking.

"Umm…I was going to knock…eventually" He admitted and she laughed.

"Do you want to go in Spencer?" She asked, still smiling, "or we can walk for a while we talk, if you want."

"A walk would be great" Reid was relived. 'This might help with all my nerves,' he hoped.

"The lake is gorgeous this time in the morning." Amaryllis turned and the pair slowly walked towards the Entrance Hall. They quickly made it outside and down to the lake. They stood silently for a minute or two, and then Amaryllis spoke.

"Is there a place you want me begin or should I just start?"

"I understand why you didn't tell me about being a witch, I am still struggling with the concept, even after all I saw yesterday. I have always been led by science, logic and reason," he meant to go on with the main reason he is upset but Amaryllis interrupted him.

"That isn't why I kept it from you. I have wanted to tell you the truth for a month now, but I couldn't" With that she took out a small pamphlet and handed it to him, the title was "International Statute of Secrecy." He glanced up at his companion then quickly read though the short booklet. Then he understood that muggles can't be told about the magic world unless they marry a witch or wizard, had a muggle-born child, or if there were special circumstances.

Spencer handed the pamphlet back to Amaryllis. She smiled and continued talking, "Even with all our abilities, wizard kind fears the muggles. We are secret for our own safety; there are too many stories of witch hunts and inquisitions for us to be comfortable with the whole world to know about us."

"I can understand that. A majority of people of people that magic is a myth and has no place in modern society. And I will admit until yesterday, I was one of those who believed that." Spencer had one more thing he needed explained, "What I really wanted to ask about was Saxony. Why didn't you tell me the truth about her?"

Amaryllis frowned and was silent while she tried to formulate an answer. "It is hard to explain sometimes. There are two real reasons. The first is that even before Hermione left, I was in essence a mother to Saxony. For almost 6 years now, I have taken care of Saxony and she has always called be "Mum." Sometimes I honestly forget that she isn't my biological daughter. The second reason is simply grief. I am still dealing with Ron's death and Hermione's betrayal. It only happened a few months before we met. I am so sorry that my lying by omission led you to believe Ron was a dead beat dad. Neither you nor he deserved that." She looked to Spencer with hope, hope that he will understand and they could continue to be as close as they have been for the last little while.

"Okay," Spencer started, "it may take me a while to get my head around it, but I am not mad or upset. I want to remain friends with you."

Amaryllis smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand. She let go quickly, she knew that Spencer didn't like touching much. She was happy to see that he didn't seem to mind, but she didn't want to push it.

* * *

**AN:** So there you go, sorry the story didn't move along much. I am trying to add a little fluff in to move the romantic relationship along. Tell me what you think. I love reading reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:So, funny story, after I posted that poll my writer's block crumbled a bit so it was easier to write the longer chapter that was requested than I thought it would be, so here it is.

Chapter 7

Reid hung up the phone. "The rest of the team are ready and will meet outside the rooms."

"Alright, I will need to get Saxony, but she should be up and ready by now."

Reid thought back to their conversation by the lake. After the difficult beginning, their talk turned to things they usually talk about work, literature, and history (with Amaryllis weaving wizarding history in and out of muggle history).

Amaryllis drew him out of his thoughts with a small laugh. Reid looked down at her, questions written all over her face.

"What to have some fun?" She asked him.

When all Reid did was raise an eyebrow. Amaryllis quickly explained her plan.

The BAU team patiently waited in the hallway for their last member and Amaryllis.

"So, is it just me, or do Reid and Amaryllis look absolutely cute together. No wonder none of the people I've tried to set him up with haven't worked out." Garcia was really excited to think that the youngest member of the team might finally have found someone special.

"I don't think their together, Garcia" Prentiss stated.

"Yet…" Garcia had a secret smile and the whole team knew that she was planning something.

"Do not interfere, Garcia" Hotch ordered.

"But, sir…" Garcia started.

"Hotch is right" Rossi cut in "You know how private of a person Reid is, and from what we have seen, Amaryllis is even more so. Neither of them would appreciate interference from one of us."

Garcia was reluctant but agreed that it was best if they pair was left alone. It was then that they heard laughing from around the corner. Amaryllis and Reid turned the corner, speaking some language none of them had heard before.

"Firéan fuadar tú ba mhaith liom briosca do ùsáid?" Amaryllis asked.

"Níl a fhios agam. Tá me ní cinnte cad do cead cainte a fháil. Má muid ar éigin féachaimid aige Morgan agus gáire é criochnóidh mé amárach de réir dealraimh síl tá mé innis roinnt cuir aiféaltas scéal thart ar seisean." Reid answered, easily getting a laugh out of Amaryllis.

"Tobar é ní mór dom é a dhéanamh tháinig rug ag rá a ainm." Amaryllis said while still laughing.

"What in the world is he telling her" Morgan was worried, but the rest of the team were trying not to laugh, as the strange conversation continued. They may not know what the two were talking about, but Morgan's reaction was funny.

"Fuadar tú síl sin tá dóthain?" Amaryllis asked.

"De réir dealraimh, tá muid éirigh láimh le do iadsan ar aon chaoi, amhlaidh muid ba cheart dom imeacht anois tús do labhair Béarla aris." Reid reasoned.

"Maith rinn." Amaryllis admitted.

They turned to the team for the first time and greeted them.

"Good morning" Amaryllis smiled, once again filling the role of hostess "I just need to get Saxony and we can go down to breakfast." She left the American team giving Morgan a innocent smile as she passed him.

"Okay, Pretty Boy, what did you tell her?" Morgan turned to Reid.

"What do you mean?" Reid answered, with a rather convincing look of confusion on his face.

"You know what I am talking about. You were telling her something in whatever language, you two were speaking" Morgan wasn't buying it.

"Actually, it was Gaelic, the ancient language of Ireland and Scotland, it isn't spoken very much anymore. Apparently it is really close to some of the languages still spoken in the wizarding world. Amaryllis believe that it is because it is the spoken version of Ancient Runes, but she has no why to prove it because no one remembers how it was spoken." Reid stopped after seeing the looks on his team mates faces.

"Reid, what did you tell her?" Morgan knew Reid was avoiding the question.

"Don't worry Morgan, it wasn't anything terribly embarrassing." Reid smiled knowing exactly now annoyed Morgan was right now.

Morgan was going to continue push for a confession but Amaryllis came back with her daughter, "Alright, let's go eat."

"Hey, cutie" Garcia greeted Saxony.

"Hello" Saxony smiled shyly.

"Ready for breakfast"

"Yup, I get to eat with my cousins"

Amaryllis joined in, "You spend the morning with them too, don't you"

"Yes, mummy, Victoria said I can pick the games today"

"Did she now"

The conversation continued on a similar track until they reached the Great Hall. Saxony ran off to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a blond girl and read head boy. The two older Weasley's waved to Amaryllis as the rest of the group went to the head table. After they had settled, Dumbledore started up the conversation.

"So, Agent Hotchner, your first two questions have been answered, yes?"

"Yes Professor, Amaryllis explained the incidents. We are still working on what they mean for the profile, Riddle is different than most Unsubs we deal with." Hotch responded.

"Yes, we were worried; when Jason first came we weren't sure if the same concepts would work for a wizard that works for regular person. But it seems that human nature is the same wherever you are."

Rossi chimed in here "There is bound to be some differences, due to things like culture and politics, but the foundation should be the same."

"We will work it like any other case for now. If we run into anything we'll go from there." Hotch decided.

"You have full access to our library, though it would be best if you have a teacher with you if you wish to go into the Restricted Section."

"Restricted Section?" Reid questioned, "Why have books you can't read."

"Students need a permission slip from a teacher to go into it and it needs to be for a specific book" Professor McGonagall, "They are mostly used by 7th year Defense students."

"Do you keep records of what each student is checking out of that section?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, there should be, you are wondering how often and what young Tom Riddle researched." Dumbledore responded, with a twinkle in his eye.

"It can't have been anything to horrible, if he needed permission, the teachers would know what he interested in" Prentiss reasoned.

McGonagall cut in again, "Riddle was a very charismatic person; I was at school with him. He had almost every teacher wrapped around his little finger."

"We will want to talk to you about your experiences with him at that age," Morgan requested, "The early years can be the most important to the profile."

She quickly agreed, "I have a couple of hours after my first class at nine. I shall come to your rooms."

Breakfast past quickly, with students and teachers slipping out to go to class. Amaryllis stood to leave as well.

"I have classes all morning, but will be in my office all afternoon, if you need anything. A house elf will bring you lunch at noon. If you need anything like directions, I told Dobby that he is to help you. Just call out his name if you need him."

"Thank you, Amaryllis." Gideon acknowledged. The rest of the agents quickly said goodbye and Amaryllis walked off to her first class.

Hotch stood not long after "All right guys, let's get going."

The team stood and quickly left the Hall. They would have gotten lost, if it wasn't for Reid eidetic memory. They got back to their rooms to find not only Garcia's complete search, but boxes and boxes of files.

"Whoa, they do have a lot of information" JJ looked at all the boxes, "They seem to be color coded."

"There is a guide here on the table," Rossi picked up a piece of paper, "The blue boxes hold Auror reports of attacks, interrogations and searches, red boxes are files on known or suspected Death Eaters, green hold the minutes of Order of the Phoenix meetings and the white are Riddle's school records, because they are private and wouldn't show up on Garcia's search."

"They really thought of everything."

Hotch quickly delegated out the work, "Alright, Prentiss and Reid, you two look through the Death Eater files, see what similarities there are, we need to know what kind of people Riddle attracts. Morgan and Rossi take the Auror files; look for things they might have missed. Garcia check what your search found and see how much deeper you can go, and look into the Potter's as well, we need to know what made Riddle want them dead. JJ, go over the minutes of Dumbledore's meetings, they will help us know exactly what are doing and what they know. Gideon and I will go through Riddle's school records, the library records should be there as well."

Everyone quickly got to work on the many files. The room was relatively quiet for the next hour or so, with only the sounds of papers turning, Garcia typing away and occasional murmurs between agents as they make small connections. A little after 10:00 am, a knock came at the door. Gideon was the closest, so he went to answer it. Seeing it was Professor McGonagall, he informed the rest of the team that she was there, and took her to the parlor area of their suite.

"So, Professor, how much contact did you have with Tom Riddle at school?" Gideon started.

"Not much actual contact. He was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. The …rivalry between the two houses was not as bad as it is today, but we still didn't associate much outside class." McGonagall admitted.

"Were you two in any classes together?" Gideon continued.

"Yes, we were in the same year. Gryffindors shared Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration with the Slytherins during my time as a student."

"What was his behavior like? Was he arrogant or a teacher's pet?" Gideon tried to go deeper.

"Arrogance came as he got older, as it did for most teenage boys, in my experience. But when he was younger, he was very…I am trying to think of the right word…eager, I guess. He hung of every word that the teachers said. You could tell that he loved magic. I don't think the love went away as he got older, but he did become more sedate about it."

"Did you ever have a conversation with him?"

"I was paired with him for an in class assignment, but other than that I can't remember anything. He hasn't even taunted me in any of the raids; he usually concentrates on Amaryllis or Dumbledore."

"You said, Riddle had the teachers 'wrapped around his little finger,' what exactly did you mean?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he couldn't do any wrong in the eyes of some of the teachers. He was a good student, never stepped over a line, well he thought he didn't."

"What lines did he step over?" Gideon knew they were getting somewhere now.

"There was an incident concerning The Chamber of Secrets in our last year; there is a more detail report in one of the boxes. In short, Riddle was behind it all, but he was able to not only frame another student, who was then expelled, he also was given an award for 'service to the school.'"

"One last question; was there anything else before that, that that went unexplained or relatively unnoticed."

McGonagall sat back and searched through her long memories, for anything that fit the description that Gideon had given. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"I don't know if it means anything but…" She paused, unsure whether to keep going or not.

"Please, continue, I won't know if it could help or not, until you tell me what it is."

"Well, students are allowed to bring certain animals to school as their familiars, cats and owls have always been the most popular but rats and toads are allowed as well." She paused and Gideon nodded that he understood, "Anyway, while I was at school, animals would periodically disappear, rarely owls, but the other were readily vanishing. No one was able to find out what was going on."

"They couldn't have just run off or the cats could have eaten the rats." Gideon suggested.

"That is what was finally decided, but the weird thing is, for the first couple years all of the animals that disappeared… belonged to Slytherins."

Gideon's eyes widened as he connected the dots, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I remember because they blamed the Gryffindors at first."

"Thank you, Professor; you have been most helpful, if you think of anything else…"

"I will make sure to come tell one of you" She nodded and left.

Gideon quickly returned to the conference room.

"She have anything we could use?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, apparently Riddle didn't wait until he was out of school to start causing trouble."

"We found the information on the Chamber of Secrets business." Garcia mentioned.

"She didn't go into detail about that, what happened?"

"65 years ago was the first time it opened. 14 students were petrified, and 1 girl was killed. They were considering closing the school. That was when Riddle framed a third year Hufflepuff, who was then expelled. It started again 15 years ago."

"2 years before Riddle's return" Reid commented, "Maybe that was when Amaryllis discovered Riddle was Voldemort."

"What happened the second time?" Gideon implored.

"4 students, the caretaker's cat, and a ghost were petrified before a girl was taken into the Chamber itself. She was rescued by two students and a teacher. Turns out she was possessed by Riddle and he was forcing her to open the Chamber." Garcia read, from her screen "Her identity has been hid for her protection. They found out it was really Riddle and cleared the other student."

"So he had already graduated to murder by age seventeen." Gideon commented.

"Graduated from what, this is the earliest crime we can put on him." Prentiss argued.

"McGonagall mentioned that a lot of pets that belonged to students went missing during her school years, she and Riddle are the same age."

"Hold on," Garcia turned back to her machine, "There is a report about a boy's bunny being mutilated at the orphanage that Riddle lived at before Hogwarts and during the summer."

"Students, pets, babies…this guy is sounding more and more like a psychopath." Morgan suggested.

"Let's regroup and see what else we got." Hotch orders.

Reid starts out "The people Riddle has following him are mainly from old pureblood families. There are some 'half-bloods' but as far as we can tell Hermione Granger is the only 'muggle-born'."

"We think this is because the purebloods feel threatened." Prentiss continued.

"Threatened… by what?" Rossi asked.

"Yesterday, Moody and Kingsley mentioned that for the last 80-90 years there has been a rise in the numbers of muggle-borns and also of a magical person marrying a muggle. This introduces a new culture into this world. A lot of old traditions are being called archaic and ignored." Prentiss answered.

"This is why Riddle has followers, but we don't think this is why he started everything." Reid finished.

Rossi agreed, "No. that reason doesn't fit Riddle himself. He was raised a muggle."

Hotch continued "Maybe his reason and Granger's reasons are similar."

"That would make sense" Morgan nodded, "What records do we have from his life there."

"Not much, here or with Garcia's search" Rossi admitted.

"Anything on the Potter's, Garcia?" Hotch inquired.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. James Potter came from a rather old pureblood family; actually his family ran in the same circles as a lot of the suspected Death Eaters and their families. But they have always seemed to be liberal compared to most. It was just coincidence that the family was still pureblood. Most families required keeping the line pure, but the Potter's just happened to fall for purebloods. James marrying Lily, a muggle-born, caused some stir outside the family thought. After they both graduated Hogwarts, James became an Auror and Lily became an apprentice under a charms master. I can't find any reason for Riddle to target them besides them both being members of the order of the Phoenix."

"Maybe it wasn't them who he was after that day." Gideon offered, "Remember what Amaryllis said, that Voldemort didn't care about James, that he was just in the way."

Rossi caught on, "And he offered Lily a way out, if she let him have Amaryllis."

"He wanted Amaryllis and considered her parents collateral damage." Gideon finished. "But why would he target a baby specifically."

"I think I might know" JJ had been reading some of the papers as the rest of the time talked, she started to read once she had their attention. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Everyone in the room was silent, until Rossi piped up "So this is supposed to be a prophesy about Amaryllis being the only one who can kill Riddle," the team could tell he wasn't happy; he was shaking in anger "He murdered two people and tried to kill a baby, over some words that a quack physic said."

Reid seemed to be lost in his own little world, he didn't like the thought. "Magic exists, maybe prophesies are possible as well." He conceded.

Hotch took control, "We need to know as much about her as possible. Garcia start and new search, Reid tell us what you know, and we will talk her more later today."

AN:If you know Gaelic and now are either mad at me for my mistakes of laughing at me because of them, please message me, I could use you help.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you know about her childhood?" Rossi started the questions.

Reid settled in to answer the questions as quickly and accurately as possible. He knew in his head that this was needed but he still felt like he was going to betray Amaryllis by answering these questions.

"Well…after her parent's deaths, she went to live with her mother's sister and her family, the Dursleys"

"I thought Sirius Black was her godfather, in the wizarding world that claim of guardianship takes precedence" Gideon asked.

"She did talk about Black at times, but I don't know much about him.

Hotch cut in, "Garcia?"

"On it, sir"

"Keep going, Reid." Prentiss prompted.

Reid nodded, "Amaryllis hasn't said much about her life there, except that they didn't get along well, and she didn't have much, physically wise. I assumed that was because the family didn't have much in general, but I could always hear a bit of resentment when she talked about it."

JJ joined in, "She doesn't seem to be the kind of person to hate her family because she couldn't have all of the latest things like her friends did."

"We should talk with the Dursleys" Hotch decided, "They could have some insight. Garcia, get their address."

Garcia suddenly stopped typing "Um… talking to them will be more complicated then expected."

"What do you mean, Garcia" Morgan asked.

"Hold on." Some more typing, and a big screen opened up above her computer, so everyone could see, "It seems that the summer after Amaryllis' fifth year, right after her 16th birthday, her uncle Vernon Dursley along with her aunt Petunia were arrested."

"For what?" Morgan questioned.

"I am not sure, the records are being elusive. I have found news articles, but they don't have any specifics." Garcia explained, you could tell she was frustrated.

"Has Amaryllis ever hinted at anythings to you, Reid?" Gideon turned by to the young genius.

"Only that she moved out of that house when she was 16 and went to live with an old friend of her parents."

"I got them" Garcia announced, "Oh God…" she went silent.

"What is it?" Hotch pushed her from her shock.

"Both were charged and convicted of neglect, but Vernon had additional convictions of physical abuse."

Everyone stared at the screen that had the Dursley's mug shots as well as pictures of Amaryllis in her teens with quite a few bruises and cuts all over her.

"That explains the resentment." Reid confirmed, then a thought occurred to him, "What about her cousin?" he asked.

"Umm… guardianship of Dudley Dursley was given to Vernon's sister Marge, but he moved out as soon as he turned 18, there aren't any reports of his parents neglecting or abusing him, just Amaryllis."

Rossi sighed, "This girl has never caught a break, has she?"

"It once again brings up the question of Sirius Black," Gideon continued, "I'm aure that I heard him bragging about being her godfather."

"I think I found something about that too." Garcia brought up something else.

The new image on the screen was a newspaper article. Everyone gasped at the headline.

**SIRIUS BLACK, CONVICTED DEATH EATER,**

**SENTANCED TO AZKABAN**

"No…" Gideon was shocked, "We had suspected a spy was within the Order, but no one suspected him. When was this, before the Potters' deaths?"

"Nope, this was the headline on November 2, 1981" Garcia quickly read the article.

"What does it say?" Gideon seemed to be a little distracted, but still wanted answers.

"Apparently, Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper…"

JJ interrupted "And a Secret Keeper is…?"

Gideon answered this one, "A Secret Keeper is a guardian. In the wizarding world the best way to hide is to use the Fidelius Charm. This charm hides a house or area from anything and everything. To work, this charm is tied to a single person; this person is the Secret Keeper. They are the only ones who can tell anyone where it is, and if they do tell someone, that person still can't tell someone else. The Potter's must have needed to go into hiding, probably because of that prophesy, and they chose Black as their Secret Keeper."

Morgan commented, "That must mean he told Riddle where they were."

"Sirius Black and James Potter were closer than some brothers I have seen. All this is really hard to comprehend." Gideon murmured.

"We have seen friends and brothers turn on each other before." Rossi reasoned.

Gideon nodded his agreement and Garcia continued to explain the article.

"So, not long after the Potter's were attacked, one of their friends went to confront Black, one Peter Pettigrew. According to witnesses, first Black killed 13 muggles before killing Pettigrew. All they found of was a finger. Black was soon taken into custody." Garcia finished.

"Did you ever meet Pettigrew, Gideon?" Hotch asked.

"Once, he was quick and seemed to be content in the shadows of others, he was mousy I guess. I am surprised that it was him to face Black." Gideon explained, "I guess I misjudged a lot of people."

"Wait a minute," Reid just realized something, "Amaryllis' parents were killed on the 31st of October, and by the 2nd of November, Black was already tried and convicted. That doesn't sound right."

Garcia was suddenly typing furiously while talking, "Maybe all the witnesses left no doubt, and Dumbledore himself said that the Potter's used Black as their Secret Keeper."

"It is possible, but still a little strange," Hotch commented, being a former prosecutor, he knew exactly how much time it took to convict someone, no matter how concrete the evidence, "If their legal system is anything like ours, then it should not have happened that way."

Garcia piped up, "I can't find any records on his trial!"

"Queen Hacker can't break in?" Morgan teased.

"Don't be silly, I am in, but the records don't seem to exist. I have the papers about his arrest and the conviction, but nothing from in-between."

"Can you find anything else?" Prentiss requested.

"Just another newspaper article, from the summer of 1993" She brought it up to the big screen. The headline read:

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPED**

"And then he was killed 2 years later." Reid finished. "Do we have anything on how that happened?"

Garcia took over once again having searched for anything about Black "He took part in an attack at the Ministry and was killed."

Before they could continue, pops were heard in the room. They all looked over and saw three creatures that looked like Dobby and Winky.

"We had lunch for the misters and misses Agents." They put their platters, pitchers and dishes on the table, "Just leave them, we be backs for them later."

The elves popped out and the agents quickly dug into the meal that was provided for them. They avoided talking about what they had learned and the many questions that they have left to be answered. Lunch was quickly finished, and they turned back to Reid.

"Anything else you can tell us," Hotch asked.

"Not really, after graduating here she went to University and got her degrees in Ancient Runes and Languages. She was on the ballroom team and in a couple clubs, but she doesn't have much contact with anyone in particular from her years. Most of her social circle revolves around her job and family."

"Well, I would say this is as good a time as any to go talk to her again." Rossi suggested.

Hotch nodded, "Morgan and Prentiss, you will go to her. Find out what she knows about the prophesy, Black, or anything else really. The rest of us will keep going thought all of this" he said gesturing to the table, covered with papers and files. Morgan and Prentiss quickly gather themselves and head out. Reid watched them leave.

"Spence," JJ called, he looked towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he paused, "I just didn't want this to be the way that I got to know Amaryllis better."

"Spence…" she tried to remind him why it needed, but he interrupted.

"I know it is needed, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He went back to piecing together the infrastructure of Riddle's group, and JJ knew the conversation was over.

AN: I just thought that I would let you know that the only one to review my last chapter was my roommate. I know people have been reading it though. I never really believed it when people said that reviews helped them to write until I didn't get any. So please review, even if all it says is "keep going" because without that I don't know if people like the story or are just reading to find out what happens, So PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morgan and Prentiss set off down the hall, but after walking for a bit, they both stop and look at each other.

"We have no idea where her office is, huh?" Prentiss admitted.

"Should we go back, Reid will probably know." Morgan suggested.

A strange voice came from behind them, "No need my good people"

The agents jerked around, they had thought that they were alone. Behind them was an actual ghost.

"Hello, I am Sir Nicholas, at your service." The ghost took off his hat and gave them a sweeping bow, which caused his head to roll off and hang by a sliver of skin. The agents gasped and jumped back from him. Sir Nicholas quickly stood straight again and set his head right.

"I am sorry, sometimes I forget about that. I don't usually show people like that."

"It is okay… I think?" Morgan accepted the Sir Nicholas' apology.

"Thank you, and back to the task on hand. I will gladly escort you both to Professor Potter's office."

"That would be great." Prentiss smiled.

Sir Nicholas nodded and swept off in front of them. They ended up going up the stairs instead to down towards the Great Hall. The trip was quiet. The agents did not know how to make small talk with a ghost what do you say, _'Hey, what's it like being dead,' _probably not the best idea. Therefore it was up to Sir Nicholas to start the conversation.

"How is it coming along?"

Prentiss was the one who answered "Slow, it is different than most cases we work."

"I can believe that, Riddle has always seemed to be one of a kind." Sir Nicholas agreed.

"Were you…well…around back then?" Morgan tried to ask the question without being rude, making Sir Nicholas laugh loudly.

"Do not worry, my good Sir. I have been dead long enough to not be sensitive about it." Sir Nicholas calmed the agents worries, "yes, I was here while Tom Riddle was at school, in fact all of the House ghosts were around."

"House ghosts?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes, I am the ghost for Gryffindor House."

"Who are the other ghosts" Prentiss continued.

"The Fat Friar is the ghosts of Hufflepuff, the Grey Lady is the Ravenclaw ghost, and the final ghost is the Bloody Baron of Slytherin House." Sir Nicholas explained.

"What do you all do?"

"Not much of importance. We do add a little flair to this old place, but I always make sure to help students, mainly with directions." He paused and glanced at them "So you see I am quite used to escorting people around this place."

"We are really grateful." Morgan thanked him again.

"Tis no trouble, I haven't spoken to young Professor Potter for a while."

This conversation had taken up most of their travel time. They soon came to a door.

"You will have to open it, I am afraid" Sir Nicholas admitted with a smile.

The agents chuckled a bit and opened the door. There was a classroom inside and they were confused until Sir Nick glided past them, towards the back wall that led to another door. The agents guessed that was Amaryllis' office. They knocked once they got there.

"Come on in"

They opened the door and Sir Nicholas swept into the room.

"Hello, my dear Lady" Sir Nicholas once again bowed dramatically, but held his head to his neck, "I have brought visitors to you, milady."

"Well, you should probably let them in Sir Nicholas." Amaryllis laughed at his antics.

"Of course, milady" he moved to the side and Amaryllis stood as Morgan and Prentiss entered.

"Good afternoon, Agents" Amaryllis smiled "How may I help you?"

"We have a few questions, based on information we received this morning?"

"Ahh… I guess I should have expected that, I guess. We should sit down."

Morgan let Prentiss have the one chair in front of Amaryllis' desk, and stood behind her. But Amaryllis conjured another chair for him with a flick of her wand, before she sat down herself.

"Okay, ask your questions." She offered when they were all seated.

"Well, do you want to start easy or hard?" Prentiss asked.

"There are going to be easy questions?" Amaryllis joked.

"Good point" Prentiss conceded, "We will just start then. What can you tell us about a certain proph…?"

Amaryllis cut her off, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…Do I have to keep going?" Both agents shook their heads, so she asked, "What do you want to know about it?"

"Is the reason Riddle attacked you and your parents that night really a prediction from some random person claiming to see the future?" Morgan let the skepticism come out in his voice.

"The seer's name was Sybil Trelawney. The prophesy was actually heard by Albus. He was interviewing her for the Divination teaching job."

"Then how did Riddle learn of it, I don't see Prof. Dumbledore spreading this kind of thing around."

"No, he didn't tell anyone, except the two families who he believed had children the prophesy could have been talking about. But Riddle knew before any others besides Albus. That is because one of his Death Eaters over heard the prophesy and quickly ran off to tell his master."

The agents quickly took that in, before continuing "You said there were two families that fit the predication." Morgan asked for clarification.

"Yes, there were, mine and the Longbottoms."

"Did Riddle go after them before you, or what?"

"He didn't target them at all. He chose me."

Prentiss took up the questioning "Why, what was the difference between you two?"

"No one really knows for sure, but something about me was more threatening the Neville, the Longbottoms son. I think it was because I was born in the very late evening on the 31st of July, quite literally 'as the seventh month dies.' Neville was born on the 30th."

"So they were left alone?"

"Before Riddle's disappearance yes, but afterward a few rouge Death Eaters attacked them. Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity. Aurors got to them before they could harm Neville, and he was then raised by his Grandmother."

"Do you know who the Death Eater was that told Riddle about the prophesy?"

Amaryllis tensed up. For the first time the agents saw her reluctant to answer a question.

She took a deep breath, "That answer is going to lead to more questions. I can answer it now or you can ask the other questions you came with."

The agents looked at each other, "It would probably be best if we didn't get to sidetracked" the agents decided. "We know Sirius Black was the one who betrayed your parents location to Riddle. When we looked into it, there were some holes in the story, we were wondering if you could fill them in for us." Morgan requested.

At her nod, he started to ask her about Black's mystery trial, but she cut him off. "The first thing that should be cleared up is the fact that Sirius Black was innocent."

The agents were taken aback, "What?" Prentiss gasped.

"Sirius Black did not tell Voldemort where by parents were, he did not kill 13 muggles and he did not kill Peter Pettigrew. The only crime he was guilty of was escaping from Azkaban prison."

Morgan shook himself out of his stupor and argued, "Dumbledore had said that the Potters told him that they were using Black as their Secret Keeper, and there were witnesses to the other 14 murders."

"It is safe to say that this story is probably longer then the eavesdropping Death Eater, more complicated as well."

Prentiss had started to rub her temples, "I am starting to think the whole team should be here."

Morgan agreed, "Would you mind coming to our conference room?"

Amaryllis shook her head "Not at all, it is understandable."

**Tell me what you think!Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The walk back to the agent's suite was quiet, no one could think of small talk. That is until Amaryllis remembered a time constraint.

"Saxony went to her grandparents for lunch today. I will have to go get her at 2:00, so we will have to be done by then."

The agents looked at their watches and saw that they had an hour and a half. "That should be fine, it that is long enough to answer the questions." Prentiss assured her.

"It should be fine, even with the follow up questions that are bound to be asked."

They soon came to the door and all three went inside. Amaryllis was asked to wait outside the conference room for a minute while the agents went inside to catch the rest of the team up on the situation.

Rossi was the first to register their entrance "You guys are back real soon?" Everyone looked at them with unspoken questions.

Morgan sighed, "Well the answers she was giving became rather complicated and long, so we thought it best if she comes and tells all of us at the same time."

"What do you know already?"

"The prophesy was heard by two people, one was Dumbledore, who warned two families that had a child that it could be talking about." Prentiss started.

"And the other?" Gideon asked.

Morgan answered this one, "The other was a Death Eater who was eavesdropping."

"That explains how Voldemort found out."

Morgan continued, "She said that who the Death Eater was in a long story so she will tell us in a minute."

Reid cut in here, "What about Sirius Black?"

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other, and Prentiss hesitantly started to explain "Well… she insists that Black is innocent."

The room was silent for a minute, then Hotch collected himself "Well then, is she outside" with the agents' nods, he ordered "Bring her in."

Amaryllis came in and everyone settled down around the table.

"So which question should I answer first, Sirius or the Death Eater?" Amaryllis was willing to answer but the agents could tell that she didn't really want to be talking about all this. Reid was conflicted; he had made a promise when he first met Amaryllis. He had promised that he would try his best to not profile her. He wanted to get to know her the normal way. It didn't always work, he had been profiling for a long time, so it was hard to turn off. But he was glad that she could still surprise him sometimes as yesterday and today had proven that. And now, after all that work, he is forced to profile the one person he promised himself he wouldn't.

Hotch was the one to answer her "Either one would be fine."

Amaryllis nodded "I'll start with Sirius. I know that you don't quite believe me when I say he is innocent."

"Well, the evidence is overwhelming." Gideon interjected "I don't want to believe in his guilt, but I can't see a way that he is innocent."

"I realize that." Amaryllis comforted, "A lot of people have run into that dilemma," She turned back to address the whole team, "Sirius was framed. My parents did tell Albus that they were going to use Sirius as their Secret Keeper, and was their plan, until the day before the spell was cast. Sirius knew that he was the obvious choice, so he convinced them to pick someone who would be the last person that Voldemort would expect them to choose, Peter Pettigrew." She stopped, to let all that sink in.

Gideon sat forward, "That makes more sense than him going after Sirius. Peter wasn't a strong person, in anyway. It would have been easy for Voldemort to manipulate him."

"Yes" Amaryllis agreed and continued, "Pettigrew had already been marked by Voldemort when he became my parents Secret Keeper. He did go looking for Sirius that night and when he found him, he shot killing curses from behind his back so it would look like Sirius killed those muggles."

JJ was the next to ask a question, "What about his own death, did Black take revenge and kill him?"

Amaryllis shook her head "No, Pettigrew, survived that night."

"How?"

"While they were still at school, my father, Sirius and Pettigrew became animagi," the agents didn't even have to ask what an animagi was, "An animagus is a someone who is able to turn into an animal. Why they became animagi is a whole other story. Anyway, animagi are required to register who they are and what they can turn into. My father and his friends didn't." She paused in the story and cleared her throat, "Could I get some water, please?" she implored. Reid stood to get her a glass of cold water. She smiled her thanks and took a sip before continuing.

"Pettigrew waited until Sirius fired a spell at him, and when he did, Pettigrew cut off one of his fingers and transformed. Then he slipped away unnoticed as the Aurors took Sirius away."

"What about his trial, even on open and shut case takes time?" Hotch questioned.

"There wasn't one. The only explanation I heard was that the Ministry wanted to put the whole thing behind them." Tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall, "All they had to do was give a dose of truth serum and he wouldn't have lost 12 years in Azakaban."

The agents were silent for a moment before continuing with their questions.

"How did you learn of this? The only people alive couldn't or wouldn't tell you."

"After his escape, I was warned that he might come after me, turns out that he was still chasing Pettigrew done. Near the end of my third year, we met, and he proved his innocence when he exposed Pettigrew, who was still pretending to be a normal rat. He was actually Ron's pet, Scabbers."

The agents were shocked by the injustice of the whole thing but were relieved to know the truth. They could tell that there was more to the story, but they knew their time was short and they had the information they needed, except for one thing, and Reid was the one to ask.

"Why wasn't he cleared then?"

"Pettigrew used a distraction to escape again, so Sirius went back on the run."

"So he didn't die in an attack on the Ministry?"

The tears that appeared before fell at this point and Amaryllis froze, but knew she should answer "He did, but he was defending not attacking."

The agents all nodded their heads and let the matter drop. They needed to move on to the next subject. They waited for her to wipe her tears, none of the missing Reid reaching out to grasp her hand for a minute until she calmed down enough to continue. He then let go and acted normal, as if he hadn't moved. Gideon looked incredibly relieved and then Rossi continued to the last question they needed answered.

"What about the Death Eater that heard the prophesy and told Riddle?"

Amaryllis paused, and Prentiss added to the question, "You said that you knew who it was."

Amaryllis gulped and answered, "I do know who it was… it was Severus Snape." As soon as she finished, she prepared for the outburst that was sure to come.

"What?"

"No way!"

"We sat next to him last night at dinner!"

These were just some of the angry replies, Morgan actually stood and went to go and confront the bad-tempered man who had given them trouble last night. Amaryllis raised her hands to stop Morgan and all the others from going too far. "I told you, it was a long answer. I know what it looks like right now, but please let me explain." The room was silent, all the agents looked at her, and she was looking at Hotch, who had stood soon after Morgan. Her eyes were pleading for just a little more time.

Hotch locked eyes with every member of his team, silently gaining their insights and opinions. Then he looked back to Amaryllis, whose eyes hadn't budged, "You will explain now." Hotch's voice didn't leave room for argument, "Why would a known Death Eater be allowed in the Order, how does anyone trust him?"

"They don't." Morgan was going to interrupt, but Amaryllis continued, "They trust Albus and Albus vouches for him."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, this answer is going to sound real flimsy but it is the truth." She continued at their nods. "After Snape learned of Voldemort's plan to attack my family he went to Albus and told him everything. He switched sides with the Dumbledore's promise that my mother would be safe."

"Your mother?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes, before I continue I have to say that all the Order knows is that Snape turned and the Dumbledore trusts him, and that is how we need to keep it." She continued once the agents had agreed, some more grudgingly then others, "Snape and my mother grew up just a couple blocks from each other. He saw her doing accidental magic once and told her about the magical world. They became good friends, even when she was sorted into Gryffindor and him into Slytherin. The friendship stayed strong until their fifth year. Snape had become too influenced by the other Slytherins and their friendship ended over her blood status. He regretted it and tried to reconnect but my mother couldn't take it anymore. It didn't help that my mother started to go out with my father; Severus Snape and James Potter were the worst to enemies at school. I heard once that Snape took the mark the day after my parents married, out of spite, but I don't know how for sure that is."

"Voldemort thought he had Snape undying support, but what he didn't count on was the fact that Snape was in love with my mother."

Garcia and Morgan had taken a sip of coffee at that point, and both choked, all the agents were speechless. Prentiss spoke first "He turned, risked his life, for one woman, who married another man?"

"I personally think it was more of the straw that broke the camel's back sort of thing, but yes." Amaryllis explained, "Voldemort wasn't always a terrorist, he formed his group with promises of changes in the government and how the magical world works, not all of which are unreasonable or malicious. Once Voldemort's political plans fell apart and he turned to fear, he lost a lot of support of families that now consider themselves neutral. When Voldemort came back, Snape once again became a spy. He is our double spy, another reason the Order doesn't completely trust him, nothing Albus or I could say would make them trust him again." More tears went down Amaryllis' face.

Reid once again took her hand before asking, "When did you find all this out?"

"I learned about the prophesy at the end of my fifth year, but not about Snape's role until my sixth." She gives a slight laugh and adds "It isn't fun to find out that your least favorite teacher was in love with your mum, especially when you're 16."

"How do you see him every day and not do something?" Garcia didn't understand.

"I have wondered that myself," Amaryllis stare at the table table, remembering the past and getting her thoughts together "I think it was a memory that Albus showed me. It was of when Snape came to him. He looked so… distraught, and broken. Whenever I see him, I remember bow he looked then and I can't get angry…even when I tried. It could also be the fact that…" She trailed off.

The agents expected her to continue, but when she didn't Reid tapped her shoulder, she jerked up to look at him. "You stopped in the middle of a sentence."

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you going to say?" Gideon pushed.

Amaryllis settled herself again before answering "For over 13 years Snape had been a double spy. If you think about it there is no real danger to him if we discover that he has been Voldemort's this whole time, the most we could do is throw him is Azkaban, but Voldemort could have him back out again in a couple weeks. But if Voldemort were to discover that Snape is loyal to the Order, he would most certainly suffer a fate worse than death." She stopped again.

"Go on." Gideon prompted.

She turned to look at him, "Yet, even knowing that, for 13 years he has gone to every meeting he is called to. Voldemort is one of the best mind readers in the world, if Snape did anything remotely suspicious, he is done for. And yet he still walks in danger, at times once a week. Once I truly understood that, I couldn't help but respect him a little, even if I don't like him."

The agents all digest this, most coming to understand, the others not wanting to question her any farther. One though caught on to something the others didn't.

"You said that Dumbledore showed you a memory, what did you mean?" Reid started the conversation again.

"We have a device called a pensieve, and what we can do is, extract a memory from our minds and place it in a pensieve, in order to view it from an outside point of view."

The same thought came to almost all the agents at the same time. Rossi was the one to voice it.

"Is there any way for us to use a pensieve, in order to watch memories of raids and other things? So we can see firsthand how Voldemort operates." All the agents looked hopeful towards her.

Amaryllis thought about it for a minute before answering, "I have never heard of a muggle using one before, but in theory it should be fine. Since the object is magical in and of itself, you don't need to be magical to use it." All the agents were grateful and quickly thanked her.

"It is no trouble, I can have a pensieve with memories for you tomorrow afternoon" Amaryllis smiled and glanced towards the clock on the wall, "Oh... I need to go, Saxony and her Grandparents will be expecting me soon." She stood, as did the agents.

"Thank you for coming to answer our questions." Morgan opened to door for her.

"We promised to help in any way we could. I'll get what memories I can, of anything I think could help."

"Anything with an interaction with Voldemort would be great." Gideon gave her as a guideline. She nodded to them all and left.

The agents sat back down. The room was Silent for quite a while before Garcia broke the silence, "So what do we do with that?"

"Since he is a spy, Snape will have had a lot of experiences with Riddle. We could talk to him." Rossi suggested.

"Yes," Hotch agreed. "Any insight on why he chose to attack the Potter's instead of the Longbottoms?"

"Riddle seems to be a narcissist to me, he could have seen something of himself in Amaryllis that the Longbottom boy didn't have." Morgan reasoned.

"It obviously isn't gender, so what similarities do they have." Prentiss prompted.

Reid spoke first, "Both of them are orphans."

"But that was after she was attacked."

"That is true about all of their similarities. Riddle practically created another him. We are lucky that she has gone in the completely opposite direction." Gideon judged.

"Wait, orphans?" Reid dug through the papers on the table, "Garcia what do you have on Riddle parents?"

"Not much, let me dig." She turned around and started to type furiously.

"What are thinking in that big brain of yours, Pretty Boy?" Morgan teased.

"Blood is the everything to Riddle right?"

"Yeah so, the Longbottom boy is a pureblood, so it would make sense for Voldemort to target him."

"This is just a hunch."

Garcia chimed in with "Alright, I got it." Everyone turned to her, "His mother Merope Riddle nee Gaunt was a pureblood witch, said to descend from Salazar Slytherin himself, nothing spectacular about her. His father is Thomas Riddle, he was..." she turned around, "a muggle."

After a moment to let that register, everyone got it. Reid voiced it, "That's it, Amaryllis and Riddle are both Half-bloods."

"Even though he stands for blood purity, he picked the child who reminded him of himself." JJ summed up.

"So we can add narcissist to the profile for sure, what else?" Hotch opened it up for more theories and discussion.

The BAU spent the rest of the afternoon going over everything they had learned that day and how it fit into the profile.

**AN: Sorry it took a little while with this one, I really don't like recap chapter in harry potter stories. I think it is because I have read the books so often it seems redundant. So I didn't like writing this one, or typing it afterward. I have a plan to avoid most of the recaps that need to happen and have already started working on the next chapter. Please Review and thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The agents all headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. As they were walking they passed a group of older students. As they passed, they noticed the looks that the students were giving them and they weren't good. One of the students stage whispered "There goes proof of Dumbledork's insanity. Muggles in Hogwarts, what was he thinking?" Another added to it, "I told my parents and they are threatening to pull me and my brother out, if this is where the school is going, I wouldn't mind." Other students chimed in. The last thing the agents heard before passing them was "Mudbloods are bad enough; we shouldn't have to deal with _those_."

"Don't react" Gideon ordered, "It is what they want."

They all knew that, but it was hard to hear all that. It got harder when the students started walking behind them, still "whispering." By the time they made it to the Great Hall all the agent were really on edge, but hadn't responded to the taunts in anyway. They quickly walked up to the Head Table and sat down.

Spencer once again sat next to Amaryllis; she noticed how tense they all were. She had seen who had walked in behind them, it was a group of students that either had parents that were Death Eaters or those that the Order believed supported Voldemort from the shadows, she could guess what had happened. "They didn't give you too much trouble, did they?"

"They tried to goad us into starting something but that was it." Reid assured her. She nodded and sat back to eat. Dumbledore stood to give some announcements the last of which caught the most attention.

"As all of you know, in 3 days in our Halloween ball. You are aware of the rules, it is for 4th years and older. Dinner for the younger students will be provided in you common rooms."

With that Dumbledore sat back down and turned to the agents, "Do you have anything to present to the Order, I can call a meeting if need be."

"We are just getting to know this guy, we have a preliminary profile, but it is not much more than what you already have." Gideon admitted.

Rossi started where he left off "Luckily Amaryllis had provided a great way to study him."

"The pensieve, yes, she informed me." Dumbledore commented and turned to her, "I actually have some memories already bottled for your use. Are you using your own pensieve?"

"It would be best; our only choices are yours, mine, or Professor Snape's. You have those ministry meetings tomorrow and …well…Professor Snape is probably not the best choice. My afternoon is free, so it will be easiest for me to guide them through the memories."

A small voice on the other side of Amaryllis spoke up. "Mum, what's a pensieve?"

"It allows people to watch events that happened in the past." Amaryllis explained as she put more food on Saxony's plate.

Saxony looked really excited, "So we could see Hogwarts being built."

Amaryllis shook her head slightly, "You would have to find someone really old, who would have a memory we could use."

Saxony sat back and thought about this. Many of the nearby adults smiled at the look of concentration on the little girl's face. All of a sudden, Saxony got excited again and she turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"You have a memory of Hogwarts being built, don't you Professor Dumbledore?"

Several people as the table had happened to take a bite of food at this point and they all choked a bit when they heard the girl's question. The whole table was trying to hold in laughter. Amaryllis quickly swallowed her laughter so she could explain more to her daughter, who was looking really confused by the adult's reactions.

"Prof. Dumbledore is not that old sweetheart."

Saxony looked back and forth between her mother and the headmaster, who was chucking himself, before leaning closer to her mother "Are you sure?"

The last part was only heard by the few closes enough, but it set them off again in laughter. "Yes, Saxony I am sure, Finish your dinner." Amaryllis convinced her and moved the girl's attention to other things. Amaryllis turned back to the Americans with an exasperated look on her face, causing a few more chuckles from the parents among the group.

"I don't have any classes tomorrow, so I can come in around 1:00 pm, if that works for you."

"That should be fine" Hotch agreed. With business taken care of, the conversation turned to unimportant small talk.

The agents started conversations with different teachers. Gideon caught up with Dumbledore, while Rossi and Prentiss spoke with Flitwick about charms. Morgan and Hotch talked about battle magic with Alastor Moody, who had agreed to be the Defense teacher again. Garcia found Trelawney and was getting her palm read. JJ joined different conversations going on around her. Reid stayed in constant conversation with Amaryllis. The rest of the BAU saw this and were glad that the woman's secrets didn't break the friendship between the two. Dinner past without issue, though when Snape arrived there were some tense moments. Just like the day before, everyone in the hall slowly left. The students chatting, or complaining in the case of the boy's, about the Ball coming up, while the teachers spoke about lessons or detentions they had to supervise that night.

Amaryllis stood to leave with Saxony, "Those books will be in your rooms when you get back for you Spencer. Come on Saxony, we haven't had much time together today." The pair said goodbye to those left at the table. Not long after that the agents stood to leave.

When they got back, they all separated to relax in their own way. Reid immediately went to an armchair by the fire and picked a book from the pile on the coffee table in front of him. He settled in to the chair and started to read. He read noticeably slower than usual, but no one questioned him. Everyone had settled down around to room, much like they would on the jet when they go home from cases. It took Gideon the longest, before this they hadn't really had a break from the case. It was a bit awkward, 'Okay, more than a bit' he thought, but they had been able to stay professional and get the work done. The one to surprise him the most was Reid. Reid was different than he remembered, he still to part in the discussions and spout a random fact here and there, but he seemed more independent and confident. Gideon knew that Reid had trust issues, him just leaving, with just a letter would have caused a bit of a crisis in his young friend's life. He had been expecting some sort of fight from the young agent, but wasn't any. It wasn't like it was before; Reid didn't seek out his opinion or approval as he once did. Gideon could feel that there were things that hadn't been resolved, but there wasn't near as much tension between them as Gideon thought there would be. He wasn't sure how Reid would react to him trying to clear the air, but he needed to try, so he quietly walked over and sat on the couch next to the chair that Reid was occupying.

Reid just kept on reading. Gideon saw that it was a book on wizarding culture for muggles. He looked at the other books on the table; they were introductory books on Runes, History, Potions and something called Arithmancy.

He jumped a little when Reid answered his unasked question, "Amaryllis mentioned these subjects because they don't require wands and spells. She let me borrow these."

"That's good, it seems like there is a whole new world for you to become an expert on." Both Reid and Gideon chuckled a bit, before becoming silent again. Reid went back to reading, and Gideon sat back and rubbed his hands together, wondering how he should start the conversation he needed to have.

"Just say it Gideon." Reid stated without looking up from his book.

"I am not sure how." Gideon admitted.

"Did you ever find it?" Reid started for him.

"Find what?"

"Whatever you said you were looking for" Reid clarified, "I still don't really understand what your letter was about, all I got was that you couldn't do the job anymore because you had to find something." Reid had an inflection in his voice, Gideon read it as disappointment.

"You think less of me for that." Gideon reasoned.

"Not for that," Reid corrected, "I can understand that you didn't want to keep chasing monsters. With everything that had happened, nothing can be said against you for leaving." Gideon sent a confused look and Reid explained "It was how you left, not that you left."

Gideon sat back, he understood, that problem was, he didn't have an excuse for that, no way to make it okay. He decided that they best thing to do was admit that.

"I don't have an excuse for that."

Reid nodded "I didn't really expect one, my father couldn't give me one either."

"You've spoken to your father?" Gideon was shocked, but hopeful, if Reid is open to reconciliation with his father, the maybe he is with him as well.

"That is whole other story, one I don't care to tell or talk about." Reid had yet to look Gideon in the eye. They remained that way for a while, Reid absorbing information from his book and Gideon staring into the fire. The rest of the team had caught on to what was going on so they stayed at a distance, but they kept an eye on the pair, both out of curiosity and precaution. The pair had kept their voices down, so the team had to use body language to judge the progress of the conversation, and by looking at Gideon fidgeting (something most of the time had never seen) they could tell that they had only started hitting the hard parts of the talk.

Gideon knew that Reid wouldn't start this time and Gideon could see that he was content to wait for him 'He has been waiting a long time, what are a few more minutes.' Gideon couldn't hold it in anymore and he took a deep breath.

"I am sorry," That got Reid's attention; he had frozen, as if moving would shatter reality. Gideon just kept going "That is really all I can say. The only reason I can think of is, that I was a coward. I knew I had to leave but I couldn't face you or anyone for that matter. I don't know why for sure, but I was scared. I know it doesn't make it alright, but it is all I have." He finished and stayed silent; the ball was in Reid's court now. Reid had relaxed while he talked, but Gideon kept his eyes of the flames. The two of them sat there in silence. The rest of the team had seen Reid stiffen up but now they saw something that Gideon did not, so they all say back and went back to what they were doing before. Gideon, for once, didn't notice all that was going around him; he was to intent on the fire and waiting for Reid's response. It wasn't what he expected.

"You never answered my question." Reid stated. Gideon looked up at him confused, he didn't know what more he could say, 'What is he looking for?" Gideon silently asked.

Reid noticed Gideon's confusion, he smiled and ten elaborated but repeating the question he wanted answered. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Gideon looked into Reid's eyes, he didn't see anger or disappointment, he saw acceptance. It was then that Gideon figured out what Reid had wanted from him, Reid didn't want a fight or anything major. He just wanted what his own father couldn't give him, an honest explanation. Gideon knew that Reid still didn't trust him as he did before, but he wasn't mad, and Gideon would take what he was given.

With a sad and relieved smile he replied "Not yet, but I am closer." And with that Gideon started to tell Reid of how he had been spending his time, the places he had been and the people he had met. They switched off sometimes, with Reid telling stories of the team since Gideon left. They talked until it was late and went to bed with a promise to play chess the next night.

AN: There you go. I had a hard time with that conversation. I didn't want Reid to be really mad but I didn't want Gideon to get off easy. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review if you have anything to say about it good or bad. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The morning past just as the last had, except for one thing, Gideon got a visitor. The team heard a knock, they weren't expecting anyone though. They didn't recognize the man who came in, well, except for one of them.

"Jason Gideon! I had heard that they dragged you back here!" The man was scared and ragged looking and seemed to be a few years younger than Gideon's and Rossi's age. Gideon smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Remus Lupin, how have you been?"

The man, now known as Remus, sighed, "To be honest, it has been a tough 26 years since you've been here."

"I've been getting an idea. I am sorry about James…and Sirius." Gideon offered.

"Thank you," Remus smiled, "So who is here with you." Gideon turned and introduced each of the team members, and then he formally introduced his old friend. "Everyone, this is Remus Lupin, a school friend of the Potters and Sirius Black, he was also part of the original order."

Reid made a connection "You were the one Amaryllis stayed with after leaving her aunt and uncle's."

"Yes, and you are that American genius she met at the conference several months ago." Remus responded, making Reid blush and the team snicker. The group talked for a little while and Remus mentioned that he was next in line for guardianship of Amaryllis after Sirius, this spurned a question from JJ.

"Then why didn't you take her?"

Remus looked down for a second before leaning forward and answered her. "I wanted to, I really did, but the law prevented me from doing so. I knew that Petunia was still bitter about her sister, but didn't think they would abuse her in any way. I would have disobeyed the law to keep her from that childhood, if you could call it that." The agents were confused, "You see, I am a werewolf, as you already know." The team was shocked and Morgan let a "No way" escape his mouth. Remus smirked at him and responded "You are in a magical castle with ghosts, moving paintings and house elves; you got here in a magically expanded car and carriages drawn by carnivorous winged horses, and me being a lycan in unbelievable." The whole group chuckled as Morgan was embarrassed.

Gideon turned back to Remus "But why would James and Lily make you a future guardian if there was a law against it?"

"There wasn't until a couple weeks after you left, the Ministry passed a series of laws that took away the civil rights of werewolves. We can't adopt children, marry someone who isn't a werewolf, hold public office or several other things." The agents were silent, most of them couldn't remember when similar laws were in action in America.

"Have they repealed it, because you got guardianship of Amaryllis eventually."

"No it is still on the books, there is going to a push to get it repealed in the next session of the Wizengamot, which actually starts next week. Amaryllis was never in my legal custody, she was in Dumbledore's, he just let her stay with me, on full moons she went to the Weasley's"

The agents all nodded, and didn't push it any farther. They could tell that it was a sensitive subject. They continued talking and learned of Lupin's work to convince the werewolf packs in Britain to join the Order instead of Voldemort. The conversation lasted almost an hour before Lupin stood to leave, "I should let you get back to work, it's good to see you again Jason, even under these circumstances." He turned to everyone "If I can help in anyway, just ask."

Prentiss spoke up "Amaryllis is collecting memories for us to watch. Any that you have of raids or interactions with Voldemort or his followers would be great."

He nodded "I can think of a couple, I was heading over there next, I will make sure she gets them." Gideon stood and shook his hand "Thanks, and it was good to see you too." With that Remus left the team, and they went back to the files, trying to fill in the blanks in the profile.

Soon lunch came and went and it was time for Amaryllis to come with the pensieve. They must have missed her knocking because they were surprised when they heard a gentle "Hello?" They opened the conference room door and saw amaryllis with a large stone bowl, intricately carved and filled with a viscous silver liquid, behind her a large wooden box floated, following her. The sight stunned the Americans, who were still new to the whole magic thing. They cleared a space on the table for the bowl and box.

"So, anything new?" She asked. The agents exchanged looks, no one saw a problem with telling her.

"Well, we think we know why Riddle attacked you instead of the Longbottoms." Prentiss explained, "Riddle is a half blood and so are you." Amaryllis didn't understand so Rossi continued, "Riddle believes himself to be all powerful, that no one has more power than him. So when it was suggested that someone could beat him, he looked for someone who reminded him of himself."

"If that is true, then why would he be such a blood purist?"

Gideon picked up here "Anger, he hates is muggle father, because he believes he would be even more powerful if his father had been a wizard, and he is taking it out on all muggles."

Rossi joined in "Part of it also could be his childhood."

Amaryllis thought about all that "What does that tell you about his plans?"

"Not much really, but we do know that he plans things out, nothing will be random."

"Okay" Amaryllis settled back into her chair. "We should probably start."

"Is there anything we should know before we start?"

"Well…I probably should have mentioned this before, but I forgot" Amaryllis started, "It might come up in some of the memories, so here it goes," She took a breath "I am a half blood, this you know, but the other half besides a witch isn't exactly muggle." Before they could ask anything she lifted her hands to move her hair, which was covering her ears. As her ears were revealed everyone in the room froze. Her ears tapered to a point at the top. She smiled slightly and said "My eye color isn't the only thing that my mother gave me."

"You forgot to mention that you are half _elf_" Morgan wasn't convinced.

"As hard as it is to believe…yes…most people here know and I simply forgot that you didn't" She laughed, "It wasn't until Remus asked what your reactions were that I remembered, he wanted to compare them to what he got this morning."

Reid slowly raised his arm and asked, "May I?" Amaryllis looked him in the eye and nodded once slowly. He brought his hand to her ear and ran a finger over the ridge and poiont of her ear, he felt the slightly harder cartilage that held the shape. After lowering his hand he explained "I always wondered how that shape would be held?"

The team looked at him funny. Rossi was the one to ask "You've thought about how elvish ears are built?"

"Yes…sort of…it was actually Volcan ears but the structure should be the same." Reid stated matter-of-factly, only a little embarrassed. This statement released the tension in the room and Amaryllis replied "Glad I could help you" After everyone chuckled for a bit, Amaryllis stood and opened the box, inside were rows of little vials. "These are the memories that I was able to get permission to use. Dumbledore gave several, Remus, Moody and Kingsley gave a couple, other Order members gave some about raids. I also got some from Snape and Draco Malfoy, our spies. They will be of Death Eater meetings. My memories are already in the pensieve."

"It is simple to use, but feels a bit silly at the beginning. Will all of you be going in?"

"Is that possible?"

"What do you mean by going in?"

"To view the memories you go into the pensieve and yes you all can fit. I will show you how it works." Amaryllis leaned over the bowl and when she touched her face to the liquid she seemed to glow, and melt into the liquid. The agents just starred, they didn't know what to do or even if they could do anything. Just a minute later a glowing mass came back out of the bowl and materialized as Amaryllis. She smiled at the group "See…simple, so let's get started." All the agents stood, except Garcia.

"Could I stay out here, I mean, I know that when we get video I have to analyze it and that is the only reason I watch it. But there is nothing I can analyze on those memories, and I don't want to see anything in there."

Hotch quickly granted her wish and she sat back and relaxed. Amaryllis had started to pour the memories from the vials into the bowl.

"All right, I'll go first and set up a calm memory to introduce you to the environment" and with that she sunk back into the bowl, after a second of hesitation the agents follower her. Morgan was the last to enter the pensieve, when his head cleared up he looked around. The group was in the middle of a large grass field, surrounded by tall stadium seats. They could tell that the seats were billed because of the cheers coming from them. The agents missed whatever was being said over some sort of intercom and they were startled by blurs of color coming from two sides of the stadium.

"Do not worry" Amaryllis soothed "The only part of this world that we can physically touch in the ground."

"What are we watching?" Morgan asked.

"It is the last Quidditch game of my 7th year" She explained, and continued when their confused expression didn't leave their faces "It is a wizarding sport, played on broomsticks, there isn't time for anymore explanation than that. Anyway, I have complete control over what we see. I can slow the memories down and 'replay' them if you need to see them again." She did what she was saying to show them "so let's get started."

So the memories started, they saw battles. Some form the first war and some form the second, these were the memories that the agents watched multiple times, in order to get all the information possible out of them. The memories given by Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were next and gave the agents a lot of material for the profile. Dumbledore and McGonagall had given a couple from Voldemort last couple years at Hogwarts. It was then they started in on Amaryllis' memories.

Before starting the first one she sighed and warned them, "You know about my 4th and 2nd but I had a habit of getting into trouble" The agents all raised an eyebrow at that, but dind't say anything. Amaryllis just raised her hands and said "Just watch" and she switched to the memory fo the end of her first year. The team watched in silent as Amaryllis and her two friends uncovered the secret of what was being hidden under the school that year. They saw the eleven year old Amaryllis faint after protecting the stone from Quirell and in turn Voldemort. The memory stopped there, seeing as the next the Amaryllis remembered was waking up in the hospital wing.

"What were you there thinking?" Prentiss asked, not believing three eleven year olds took on, for lack of a better word, an unsub.

"That we had no other choice" Amaryllis started "We tried telling teachers, but they didn't believe us and I didn't exactly have a lot of trust in authority figures back then." She stopped not sure if she should continue; the agents didn't interrupt her thoughts "The funny thing is I actually put the stone in more danger by going down there.

"But if you hadn't he would have got the stone instead you got the stone after seeing it in the mirror and he was seeing the stone too" JJ reasoned.

"Not exactly" Amaryllis admitted "You remember that each House Heads set up a text to pass? Well Dumbledore put his own obstacle to get past. He charmed the mirror, so it was the intentions of the person seeking the stone. If the person wants to get the stone and use it, then the mirror would not give it up. But if they wanted to find the stone, but not use it, they would get it." Most of the agents caught on, but she continued anyway, "By going in there, I took the stone out of the mirror and after that all Quirell had to do was take it from me."

"You didn't know" Reid said, trying to relieve some of her guilt that you could hear in her voice.

"I know, hindsight is always 20/20, but still…" she trailed off, quickly shook her head to clear it "We should continue, you know the Chamber of Secrets, so we will only watch a short memory." The scene shifted from the round underground chamber surrounded by fire to another underground chamber surrounded by snake statues. They glanced around and saw a young girl laying on the ground, but no one else. Suddenly a metal door opened, they turned and saw a twelve year old Amaryllis walking. They watched as she approaches the other girl and tries to wake her up, when a young man walks towards them from the other side. The agents recognized him as a young Tom Riddle, they looked to present-day Amaryllis for an explanation, but she shook her head and they turned back to the scene. They watched as the conversation between the two conscious beings in the chamber, they saw how Amaryllis discovered who Riddle actually was, they saw a golden bird came to Amaryllis' aid and saw Riddle summon the Basilisk. When the snake showed itself, the scene paused, the agents looked at Amaryllis.

"Do you want to see me fight it or just skip to the end."

The agents knew that the end was what was important, and even though Morgan did really want to see the fight, they agreed to skip to the next conversation with Riddle. The scene blurred and when it came back into focus, the snake was dead and Amaryllis was staggering back to where Riddle stood and the girl lay. Even knowing that she survives, seeing as she is standing right there with them, it was frightening to see the young girl dying in front of them. They were shocked speechless as they watched Riddle disintegrate, the other girl wake up and Amaryllis being healed by the bird. The scene faded to black as the two girls walked back out of the Chamber and the group turned to Amaryllis for explanation.

"The book I stabbed was Voldemort's diary during his last year at school. You recall that he called himself a memory, right. Well that wasn't exactly what he was; he was quite literally a part of Voldemort's soul." The agents' confusion increased, "When Voldemort was seventeen he sealed a part of his soul into that diary. That is why when the curse he sent at me rebounded at him, he didn't die, that piece of soul kept the rest of it here", while his body died."

"How would someone do that?" Morgan asked.

"Once someone's soul is fractured all it takes is an object and a spell to attach a piece to that object."

"I really don't want to ask, but how does one split their soul?" Reid grimaced.

Amaryllis mirrored his expression while she answered with one word "Murder."

The agent were horrified "So he could have hundreds of these objects, that would explain the insanity, and make it practically impossible to kill him."

"Albus has looked into it and it pretty sure that the diary was his only one" Amaryllis comforted.

Gideon agreed "That would make sense; Riddle needs things to have meaning. He wouldn't choose just any object or any person's murder. He probably used his first murder to make this one. I would say that your murder was going to make another one." He nodded to Amaryllis.

"Albus also has evidence of him looking for several symbolic objects, but he never got a hold of them."

"Everything means something" Hotch brought them back to the profile, "To anticipate his next move, he need to find a pattern. Has anyone seen one?"

Reid spoke up, "I might have but I can't be sure yet. Are there more memories?"

"Just my fourth and fifth years, they are the last personal confrontations that I have had with him."

The agents turned back to the blackness as the Great Hall came into focus and in the middle as wooden goblet that held blue fire.

**AN: Hey, sorry it took so long, I trouble with some of the reactions to the memories. This was actually was going to be longer, including the 4th and 5th year memories, but I knew it had been a while since my last update and decided to split it I hope it wasn't to recapish, I don't like reading those, and really hate writing them.** **There aren't many chapters left, only 4-6 depending on the length of some things that still need to be ironed out. Thanks for reading and please review if you are so inclined.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The group didn't bother watching the first two tasks. Amaryllis just showed them her memories of Crouch pretending to be Moody. They went through the whole maze before the younger Amaryllis and Cedric grasped the cup, the scene was once again paused.

"I know you have to watch this, but I just wanted to warn you. When I told you about it, I left out certain details."

She didn't give them a chance to ask for an explanation and just started the scene up again. They were all suddenly transported to a graveyard that seemed straight out of a horror film, and what they saw take place could have been as well. Even though they knew what happened they were unprepared for the speed at which it transpired. They didn't miss Amaryllis flinch when Cedric was killed, when Amaryllis was stunned the scene blacked out, but came right back only different. Amaryllis was tied to a gravestone and there was a bubbling cauldron in front of her. They watched as the ritual was performed and Voldemort returned to the land of the living. They saw the present day Amaryllis take and couple steps back and figured something was about to happen. What they saw and heard chilled them to the bone and sent shivers down their spines. The young Amaryllis' screams as she was tortured was too much for Reid to watch, he looked away and he wasn't the only one. Thankfully it didn't last long. Soon it was all over, they saw the spirits come out of Voldemort's wand and watched as Amaryllis was able to get away.

"Oh my Gosh," JJ gasped "Were you okay?" Everyone gave her a look, but the question stood and Amaryllis answered "After a couple days in the Hospital Wing I was physically alright. Mentally, it took years, but I am alright now." Some of the agents weren't fully convinced. She shrugged "I may have dealt with it, but that doesn't mean that watching it is easy." The agents accepted her answer and took a few minutes about changes or additions to the profile. Soon they were ready for the next memory.

"Before I show you my last memory I need to tell you back story. My fifth year wasn't exactly a walk in the park. A smear campaign throughout the summer before caused the majority of magical Britain to believe that Dumbledore was insane and I was an attention seeking ego-centric liar. As if that wasn't hard enough, starting on Halloween, I began getting rather…interesting dreams" The agents just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"It turns out that when Voldemort failed to kill me that night a connection between us. It is more then what most would think, it was a mental connection, I could sense him. Not all the time, but I could tell when he was close by and when he felt extreme emotion."

"And that is what these dreams were?" Reid asked, he had stayed close to her since the last memory. He told himself that it was in case needed comfort or support, but he knew that the real reason was because watching all these memories of her getting hurt and tortured has been hard for him and he needed to know she was okay.

"Yes, after my fourth year that connection expanded. Those dreams I started to have were quite literally Voldemort's thought or what he was doing at that particular moment." They got the implication of what she was saying rather quickly.

"So you saw all his crimes and his plans?"

"No" She admitted "The dreams didn't happen every night and mostly centered on one thing. A hallway and a door was all I saw, except for a few, in one I actually saw Arthur Weasley attacked by a snake. The worst part was when I saw them I would be looking through his eyes." She shuddered at the memory "Anyway my dreams had proved to be true time and time again, so when I had a vision of Sirius being held captive by Voldemort I believed it. My friends and I once again tried to get help, but we eventually made our own way to the Ministry to rescue him." After what the agents had seen, they had no trouble believing it.

"As it turned out, Voldemort had discovered the connection and had provided a false memory for me to see in order to lure me to the Ministry."

"He wasn't there at first; it was just some Death Eaters. We stood our ground pretty well for a while, but we were only 6 teenagers against 8 fully trained wizards, who were willing to use any means necessary to get what they wanted."

"Which was what exactly?"

"The prophesy. Voldemort wanted to hear the whole thing, a prophesy can only be taken from its place by one of those it pertains to."

"So he lured you there to get it, then the Death Eaters would take it from you?"

"Exactly, anyway things went sour for us but thankfully the Order had gotten word and came to our rescue."

"Sirius was among them and that is how he died." Gideon finished for her.

"Yes, Voldemort didn't show up until after his death, so that is where the memory will start."

The scene came into view; they saw Amaryllis standing there with her wand pointed at a woman on the ground. That is when Riddle showed up. He taunted the 15 year old girl and shot a couple spells at her, but Dumbledore came to help her. The watched in awe as the two wizards dueled. Dumbledore was about to win and Riddle knew it, so he changed tactics. He went after Amaryllis, through the connection the agents had just learned about. Seeing that was harder than watching her under the Crucitas Curse, she wasn't just in physical pain, but her worst memories were flashing before her. Then something changed, all of a sudden, it was Riddle in pain as the younger Amaryllis seemed to glow. As the light got brighter, Riddle's pain increased. It soon became too much for him and he fled, but not before he was seen by the Minister of Magic and a whole group of Aurors. The scene stopped and the agents waited for an explanation, not bothering to voice the question.

"While he was attacking me, I seriously thought I was going to die. I started to think of my friends and those I cared about, and cared about me. And the more and more good loving memories came, the more Voldemort was in pain."

"Why and what about the light?" Hotch asked, spotting a weakness and wanting to know everything about it.

"I am not sure why, Dumbledore thought it was the love that was held in my memories. He believes my power to love is 'the power he knows not' from the prophesy. I don't know about the light, this is my first time watching from this angle and I don't remem…" She trailed off, her widening with realization, but she stayed silent.

Reid broke into her reverie " 'Lis, did you remember something?"

"Maybe" She still wasn't really paying attention to them "I need to watch something else."

Before anyone could respond the scene switched and stabilized outside at night with kids running around in colorful costumes. It didn't take long for the agents to figure out what this was a memory of when they saw a solitary cloaked figure walked towards a house that everyone else seemed to be ignoring. Amaryllis started following, but Reid grabbed her arm.

" 'Lis you don't have to see this." She stopped the scene and turned back to him.

"This won't be the first time that I've seen it, Spencer." She said with a sad smile.

"But a one year old shouldn't remember, unless that one year old was Reid." Morgan commented, with a half-hearted attempt at humor, no one laughed.

"I told you that my dreams fifth year were full of Voldemort's thoughts and memories, and that the first one was one Halloween, right? Want to venture a guess at what Voldemort was remembering on Halloween?" She looked at them incredulously. The agents were stunned speechless for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day.

Reid started, "Wait Halloween, that's it"

"It's what, Reid?"

"The pattern, every memory so far, something had happened on Halloween."

"Halloween is in 2 days" Amaryllis warned.

"That's it, that is what he is preparing for"

"We need to tell the Order"

"Dumbledore can call a meeting but I need to watch this." She waited for a moment, to give them a chance to respond, before turning and starting the memory again. The whole followed closely behind the cloaked Voldemort.

He blasted the door open.

"Lily, take her and run!" A voice came from and room off to the side and a man came out with his wand in front of him. There was a flash of red upstairs.

"JAMES!"

"Go Lily! NOW!" James never took his eyes off the monster in front of him, concentrating on staying in between Voldemort and his family.

"Fool, get out of my way, and I won't hurt you too bad." Voldemort spoke for the first time in the house.

"Never!" and James shot off the first spell. The exchange of spells lasted just a few moments and then those haunting words left Voldemort's mouth.

"Avada Kedavra!"

James couldn't dodge in time and he was blown back and crumpled on the stairs, Voldemort just stepped over the body and walked up the stairs, looking for the mother and child he knew were up there. The team moved to follow, but paused at James' body. Amaryllis quickly sidestepped the memory of her father's corpse, the team was slower, but they too followed. They walked behind Voldemort and crowded into the nursery as he entered.

"Your husband was a fool and didn't step aside. You know what I want and it isn't you. So if you leave now I will spare you life."

The determined look in Lily Potter's eyes gave the answer. She stood tall and firm, then she started to chant softly, getting louder each time she repeated the same phrase over and over. Voldemort did step back and looked afraid as a light surrounded Lily and filled the room. But as the light disappeared, the scene hadn't changed; Lily was still unarmed in between her daughter and Voldemort's wand point. He laughed.

"Seems to me, whatever you were trying to do didn't work, Mudblood."

Lily stayed silent; she wasn't a fighter, so all she could do was stand for as long as she could. But by keeping her eyes on Voldemort, she didn't see her baby daughter move to the side of her crib, in full view of Voldemort and his wand. Voldemort did notice and took advantage of it. Lily saw his eyes move, followed by his wand, she glanced down in horror, and before she time to think about what she was doing, she moved to intercept the fatal green light.

"NO!"

This shout was the last sound Lily made, and she crumpled to the floor. Most of the agents were watching the memory, but a couple of them were watching Amaryllis, but all they saw was a single tear escape her eye as her mother fell. When Voldemort turned his wand to the baby once again, once again a green light shot out, when it reached the small child the same light that had appeared before surrounded the child. It was this light that reflected the spell back to Voldemort, and the memory ended.

"Yes! Finally an answer!" Without pause she brought all of the out of the pensieve.

"Dobby!" While the agents regained their footing, Amaryllis called for the small elf.

"We need Dumbledore to call and Order meeting right away."

"Tis supper time mistress, Dumbledore is in the Hall. Don't worry about miss Saxony, Mr. Remus took her to the Hall as well.

Hearing this caused the group to realize they were hungry as well. They also found a note from Garcia saying that she went to dinner. Amaryllis had Dobby bring food into them and give a message to Dumbledore to call a meeting right after dinner. The meal was pretty much silent, the team tried to get Amaryllis to tell them what she discovered, but she thought it best if she just explained it once to everyone. They had just finished up when a couple elves came to clean up and tell them that the Order is gathering. They quickly stood, Amaryllis enlisted Morgan to carry the box of memories that had been returned to their vials, while she carried the pensieve. The walk to Dumbledore's office was short, but for some of the group seemed to be forever.

When they got there it seemed like they were the last to arrive, the room was full. Amaryllis was greeted by a rather large group of redheads, who the Americans assumed to be the Weasleys. The room was full of chatter while Amaryllis returned vials to their owners and then stopped to talk to Dumbledore. The two of the then set up a large mirror and set her pensieve in front of it. Dumbledore quickly called the meeting to order.

"Welcome friends, thank you for coming. As you know, for the last 2 days, the American profiling team has been working hard at helping us in our fight against Voldemort. They have informed me that they have valuable information for us. They will report, and then Amaryllis has something as well. Agents, please tell us what you know."

Hotch started them out "You already have the identity of your unsub, Tom Riddle, so we focused more on predicting what his next actions will be. Riddle is a sociopath, he doesn't regret anything he does; he is incapable of doing so."

Morgan cut in here "You have seen this in both him and his follower during your encounters with them."

A question came up now "So all of them are sociopaths?"

Prentiss answered "No, the Death Eaters show no remorse because of their beliefs and because they choose not to. Riddle simply can't."

"During his first spree, the raids were planned out but with only a few exceptions were attempted destructions of symbolic places to him or the community, they were simply a means to an end." Gideon explained, "But since his return that has changed slightly"

The floor was given to Reid "Symbology became very important to Riddle, whether by choice or compulsion. Before his disappearance it was the people and places that mattered, but now he has a when that in important, not just who or where."

"When is it?"

"Halloween, because that is day that marks his greatest failure. So every year since Amaryllis returned to this world something has happened on Halloween. He is trying to erase that failure."

"But Halloween is in 2 days and we haven't got a clue where he will strike" Snape interrupted sneering "neither Draco nor I have been called to a meeting in months" His wasn't the only outburst.

"We know that" JJ cajoled "Let us finish"

Reid started talking again when everyone settled back down. "This Halloween isn't just any other Halloween. It is the 13th one since his return after 13 years. This year is going to be his end game."

"End game?"

"It means, one way or another, it will be over 2 days from now." Morgan elaborated.

Rossi took over "Because of this we know that the place he strikes will be the most significant place possible. You say that through puppets and those loyal to him he basically has control of the Ministry, right?" There were nods from around the room "So that leaves only one more place that can give him the victory he wants."

Amaryllis caught on "Hogwarts, he is going to attack here" Gasps filled the room.

"Yes that is his plan"

Dumbledore spoke for the first time "Are you absolutely sure?"

Right as they were about to answer, the door burst open and a tall blond man walked in "Dumbledore, I just came from a meeting."

Dumbledore stood "Draco, that is wonderful," he gestured to the FBI agents "These are the Americans that we told you were coming to assist us"

Draco Malfoy nodded his acknowledgement but turned right back to the elderly wizard "Voldemort has a planned attack for Halloween night, it's here Dumbledore, he is going to attack Hogwarts!" His statement did not get the shock he had expected and he glanced around confused.

"Thank you for the confirmation, Draco"

"Confirmation?"

Dumbledore chuckled "Yes, you see, just before you walked in our American friends were explaining how they were able to get the same exact information from their profile of Voldemort."

Draco was taken aback "Huh…" he looked towards the agents "and here I was a doubter." He stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

For the next little while the Order worked to plan their defense.

"What about the students, we need to get them out of here, the ball will be cancelled and…" McGonagall started.

"No, they can't be sent away" Gideon interrupted "Don't get me wrong, I want them as far away from here that night just like you, but if we evacuate them before, Voldemort will know that we are on to him."

"How much of a warning will we be able to get?" Hotch looked to the Headmaster.

"20 minutes at the least, that is unless Voldemort knows about the alarms."

Draco joined in "He didn't mention anything about it, and he explained everything." He then proceeded to tell the Order everything he knew.

"Can the students be evacuated in 20 minutes?" one the agents ask.

"Not completely, they can be secured in their common rooms though; we have done drills for this sort of thing."Dumbledore thought for a moment, "Okay here is what we will do, we will go on as normal, the students are not to be informed. When the alarms go off they will go to the common rooms as normal, then the kitchen house elves will start to transport them out."

"Potter Mansion could house them for a night." Amaryllis offered.

Morgan blanched "All of them?"

"It may not be completely comfortable, but the only one of us with access to someplace bigger is Draco, and it wouldn't be a good idea to stick them there." Words of agreement were heard throughout the room.

Other details were worked out, including Remus reporting how many werewolves he was able to convince to join them, and Amaryllis promising to visit the elvish kingdom tomorrow to get a specific count on how many men they would be contributing. Soon everything was taken care of and Dumbledore turned to the agents.

"Thank you so much for your help, we will make sure you get to the airport tomorrow…"

"Airport!" Most of the agents exclaimed in unison.

Morgan continued "What for, we can't just leave!"

Dumbledore raised his hands to silence them, "We are truly grateful for what you have done, but we can't ask you to risk your lives for our fight."

Morgan wasn't buying it "It isn't just your fight anymore, we…" Hotch cut him off "We came here to stop Riddle; we won't leave until he is stopped." He then turned to his team "But if any want to go with the students that would be alright." Garcia, who had been quiet most of the meeting, raised her voice.

"It would be best for me to go there." The agents quickly agreed, knowing that Garcia wasn't a fighter, Hotch waited for others to step forward too, but he was met with silence. He turned back to Dumbledore.

"We are staying." It was said so resolutely that no one argued, but if you watched a couple of the Order members, including Amaryllis, who could see that they wanted to continue to push them to leaving. Others were grateful for the help; the numbers that Draco gave for Voldemort forces were scary.

The room was silent for a few minutes and then Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned to Amaryllis. "I know this meeting has gone rather long, but Amaryllis insists that she has something that must be discussed now." Everyone looked towards her, the agents were really anxious, having only had little hints at what she had learned.

She smiled and simply said "I know how to defeat Voldemort."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took a while for the room to settle down after that, and by the look on Amaryllis face, you could tell she did it on purpose. Dumbledore had to once again calm everyone down.

Amaryllis quickly stood and started to explain "It all goes back to the night of my parents' death, it would be easier to just show everyone" She paused, waiting for anyone to object or leave, no one moved, but several people paled. She tapped the mirror with her wand and the memory started. It played though without interruption, though several people looked away at certain parts. The audience was shocked when they saw exactly how Amaryllis survived that night. She tapped it again to stop it.

"You all know that my mother was an elf. Elves have special magic of their own; it is based on our emotions." She turned to Dumbledore "You believe that my mother's love is what saved me and that love is how we will defeat Voldemort, you are right. That chant she was using is an incredibly old elven ritual. It is powered by the love between two people."

"What is the result of this ritual?" Dumbledore questioned.

"It is a protection from death, most of the time it is used when one person involved in already dying. It's objective is simple, to stop the person from dying."

"I believe that my other changed it slightly, she was a researcher, so she would have had the knowledge to do so."

Snape couldn't stay silent any longer. "This is all well and good, but how does that help us defeat Voldemort?"

She turned to him "Hold your unicorns Severus I am getting to that. How it will help is illustrated in a memory from my fifth year." She turned back to the mirror and started the memory from when Voldemort switched his target to the young Amaryllis. A lot of the group had already seen this, having been there, but it was still hard to watch. Most made the connection once the light once again, surrounded Amaryllis.

"So the ritual caused his attack to rebound again, so what, how will that kill him, it didn't the first time." Snape was still irritated, probably more so then before.

"What hurt him wasn't a rebound," Amaryllis explained "I believe it was an unexpected result of my mother's ritual when I was one." This didn't dispel any of the confusion among the group, in fact, it probably added to it.

"When he was attacking me, I started to think about my friends, those I cared about and those who I knew cared about me" She was then interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Love, you thought of people you loved and he couldn't stand it."

"Yes, exactly." Amaryllis was excited "It hurt him without using the formal spell work. If I perform the actual thing it could kill him" The room was silent for a brief moment and then it exploded with questions…and arguments. The FBI agents stayed silent, they were out of their element. Not even Dumbledore could get the room civilized again; the room didn't quiet from the uproar until a soft calming trill filled the room. Everyone in the room looked towards the golden bird sitting on its perch behind Dumbledore desk.

"Thank you Fawkes" Dumbledore sighed, everyone sat down, while the agents wondered how in the world they missed the huge orange bird in the room, and he continue "We do not have time for arguments, Halloween I upon us. Now, Amaryllis, are you sure about this, you can defeat Voldemort this way?"

She looked him straight in the eye and answered "Yes, I am." Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright, what do you need?" Dumbledore had decided, so no one argued anymore, it would be pointless.

"Someone to cover my classes for the next two days." Remus quickly volunteered and everything was settled. There were a few adjustments to the battle plans but that was all. Not everyone was completely happy with it, but they knew it was their only option. Well, except for some twin redheads who were snickering, everyone looked to them; it didn't take long for them to notice. They simple turned to Amaryllis and said in complete unison "So, basically, you are going to kill him with love?"

The question did as it was meant to and relieved some of the tension in the rooms. Dumbledore was about to close the meeting but was stopped by Draco.

"Sir, Voldemort said he wouldn't be calling us again until the night of the attack. Could we…" He trailed off as he grasped his left arm.

Dumbledore knew what he meant "Yes, of course…Amaryllis?" She simple walked over to Draco and Severus, who both stood. She held out her hand and took Draco's left arm. His Dark Mark became visible as the sleeve of his robes was rolled up. Amaryllis placed her hand over the tattoo. Quietly she began to mutter, only those people right around them could hear what she was saying, and even then they couldn't understand it. Everyone starred as a faint blue glow appeared under her hand, it lasted just a second before disappearing. She lifted her hand, and what they saw was a shock. Draco Malfoy's arm was blank. Amaryllis quickly moved to Severus and repeated the process; it seemed to take longer this time but no one could really tell. When Amaryllis once again lifted her hand, Severus' mark had disappeared. Both he and Draco nodded their thanks and all three sat back down. No one said a word everyone just turned. To Dumbledore.

"Alright, we have everything planned" Dumbledore started the close the meeting. "This may be our last time. I want you all to know that I am grateful. You know your duties. I will send word on Amaryllis' work, so you will know what to expect." He paused for a second and looked around the room, locking eyes with everyone before continuing "This is it, I urge you, do not tell anyone outside the Order about this, not even you families. I will see you all at the specified time on Halloween. Goodnight my friends." And with that the meeting was over. Everyone got up and began to leave; going back to their families for what may be their last days to be with them.


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah...So I realize that this chapter took forever. I hit major writer's block on this chapter. So here it is, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 15

Amaryllis stayed a little longer, talking to Remus about her classes for the next two days. The agents hung back, wanting to walk back with her. She finished and walked over to them, and all of them began to walk to their rooms. The group was silent for a long portion of the trip.

Garcia was the one to break it "It was good that you took their marks off."

"When Draco went to Dumbledore and said that he didn't really want to be a Death Eater. He had yet to be marked. Dumbledore gave him two choices. One was becoming a spy and the other was going into hiding. Neither option guaranteed Draco's safety. Punishment for running and spying were the basically the same, so Draco decided to stay and help bring Voldemort down."

"His one hesitancy was about being marked. He didn't want that tattoo on his arm for the rest of his life. So when I found out he would spy for us I decided to calm one of his worries. I started to work on a way to remove it. I didn't tell Severus or Draco until I found the answer. I promised that when it was all over I would remove their marks."

"Then why not wait for after Halloween?" Reid wondered.

"We weren't blind to the layer of mistrust that exists between most of the Order and them. We hope that the Order seeing the marks removed allowed them to break that barrier."

This conversation did nothing to relieve the tension among the group. The team was aware of the tension, it would be hard to miss it, but they didn't fully know why it was there, though a couple could probably hazard a guess a guess. Amaryllis stopped walking, it seemed like they'll be able to find out if they were right. She was silently motionless for a moment and then turned to them.

"You all made your decision to stay rather quickly. Why don't you just go home?" her voice was full of concern.

"We have a job to do here." Hotch answered for all of them "As we said in there, this is no longer just your problem."

"But all of you have families back in America…Some of you have children." Amaryllis pleaded.

Morgan jumped in "So do you, and I am willing to bet that most of the order does too, but you are going into the same danger we are."

Amaryllis stood her ground "It is not the same danger; we have protection against magic that you do not. And our families are here, in the midst of it all, not across the ocean, thousands of miles away, in a country where the magical community has integrated itself so far into the muggle community that prejudices like Voldemort's would never get a foothold, let alone be powerful enough to pose a threat." She reasoned. The agents just stood there and took it. She had some fair points, but none of them would be able to live with themselves or look their families in the eye if they abandoned this world now, they were too involved.

Gideon was the one who answered her "Thank you for your concerns, they are valid ones, but we have made our decision, we're staying." He paused, "I left once, I won't do it again." The rest of the team just nodded and stood by him. Amaryllis stayed silent, she looked every agent in the eyes, Spencer last and for a second longer, and she surrendered.

"Very well" She turned away and continued walking. Again the tension had stayed, to some it actually increased; luckily their rooms were basically around the corner. Amaryllis starte the talk again but she didn't stop walking this time.

"Breakfast is at the same time as always, I will be going the Elven Realm tomorrow morning. So I won't be reachable until the afternoon. You can do anything for the next couple days, as long as it doesn't disturb classes. Though I think the twins are going to drop by in the morning." By this time they had reached her quarters, she opened the portrait, then turned to them "If you have question the paintings can answer or point you to a teacher. Goodnight."

Goodnights were murmured back and the agents started off while Amaryllis turned to go in, but someone caught her arm. She didn't need to turn in order to see who it was and she sighed "Come in, Spencer."

Spencer let go and followed he in. "Please sit" he did as she went to look in on Saxony and get some tea. She come over and sat next to him. They just sat the in silence for a few minutes.

"Amaryllis…"Spencer started but didn't know how to continue. He had never seen her so upset about something. The last couple days really shocked his system. His head hadn't quite caught up yet, and considering how fast it could go, that was saying something.

"I am not mad" She started, he gave her a look, "Not very mad" she conceded, "But can you honestly blame me for wanting you as far away from here as possible?"

"Can you blame us for not wanting to abandon you?" Spencer retorted, she shook her head, he continued "We know it is not going to be like what we are used to. I don't know about the others but I plan of asking Kingsley or Moody for help." He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye "We aren't going to rush in blindly, 'Lis"

She took a deep breath, she almost continued to argue, but instead she sighed "All right" but she didn't let go of his hand, which he was completely okay with. They talking for another ten minutes or so, mainly about the books she had let him borrow, and she gave him a couple more that were more advanced. Spencer had something else wanted to talk about, but he didn't know how to start or how she would react. He knew he had missed his chance when she dropped some not so subtle hints about going to bed. They said their goodnights and he left.

The next day started the same as the last ones. The team got up and went to breakfast.

"Was Amaryllis okay, Reid?" JJ asked, as all of them wanted to.

"She's fine. She actually wasn't too upset, I think she just wanted to try and convince us to leave one more time. She doesn't want any of us to not be able to go home. I calmed her as best I could. She is probably still wishing we were heading to the plane right after breakfast, but is accepting of it."

"That is understandable. If our places were switched we would probably try the same thing" Hotch admitted. The conversation turned to their plans for the day. The figured they would stay around in the rooms for the morning. Amaryllis did say someone was going to stop by, though she didn't say why. Reid wasn't the only one who thought about doing some sort of training. None of them wanted to do too much, the least they would do was looking over the profiles of Death Eaters, in order to see if that would help at all. They entered the Great Hall and quickly sat down to eat. They were all surprised to see Amaryllis there, but she was. She looked up as they approached they table and smiled. It was a natural smile with no anger or annoyance, so the team allowed themselves to relax. After greetings had been exchanged and the team had tucked into their food, Amaryllis turned to them.

"I spoke with the Elven High Council. Most were willing commit fighters right away, but without the King's permission their hands are tied. King Fennor is hesitant, he believes in and supports our cause, but he doesn't like war. He wants absolute certainty that it is needed. He is still willing to listen, and he is very interested in your profile. I tried to explain it, but couldn't really. So who want to meet the king of the Elves?" she finished casually as if she were asking them to see a movie or something. The team was speechless.

"Don't everyone volunteer at once!" One of the other professors teased. Hotch shook himself and delegated.

"Gideon and Prentiss, you will go with Amaryllis." He turned back to the elf "How long will they be gone?"

"Just the morning" was the answer given.

"You mentioned someone stopping by this morning, what for?" Hotch continued.

"Yes, the Weasley twins. Do not worry, they are offering assistance, though you probably won't know how until they are done." At their questioning looks she continued "They like to surprise, all I know is Albus believes it a good idea." Thought reluctant the American team accepted the answer.

Breakfast finished quickly, the professors leaving for classes, the agents were pleasantly surprised at how calm they all looked, knowing that this room could be nothing but a rather large pile of rubble in less than 48 hours. Amaryllis stood and Gideon and Prentiss quickly followed, soon all three were gone, though the two Americans looked a little nervous. The rest of the team went back to their rooms, split up into groups and got to work much like they did the first day and they waited for their visitors.

They didn't have to wait long. There was soon a knock at the door and the whole group went to greet them. Two identical red-heads came in once the door was opened. They spoke first, switching off in the middle of sentences, as they are known to do.

"Well met our…"

"profiling American friends…"

"We have come…"

"to offer our assistance…"

"with your preparations for…"

"our glorious fight on the morrow." They finished and then continued in unison.

"We are Fred and George Weasley, at your service." The team just stood there for a brief moment, not sure how to respond to these two…interesting men in their presence. Rossi eventually decided to pretend it was a perfectly normal way for these two to act, though they would all find out there was no need to pretend, and spoke.

"It is good to meet you as well. We were not told of how you were going to help."

The twin on the right answered "Yes, we are going get you outfitted right."

"You're not going to send us out in full metal armor are you?" Morgan worried.

Both redheads laughed rather loud, and the left one responded "Don't worry; you would need to be comfortable and able to actually move…"

"and metal suits of armor aren't even used anymore, with a few exceptions." The right twin finished.

Hotch continued the questions "So what do you need to do?"

They spoke in unison this time, "All we need is to make your regular stuff more suited for a magical fight." At the nods of the agents present they continued "So, all we need from you are your guns and those bullet-proof vests Amaryllis told us about."

There was a pause before Hotch responded "You can have the vests, but we can't allow someone to just take our weapons."

The smiles fell off of the twins faces, "Why not?"

"We are responsible for our weapons, we can't let them out of our sight."

The twins glanced and each other and nodded

"That makes…"

"a lot of sense…"

"We wouldn't just…"

"give our wands…"

"to just anyone." They quieted down for a minute, then turned back to the agents.

"Can we look at them at least; they would be in your sight in entire time."

The agents agreed and the group moved into the meeting room. They all sat down and the twins proceeded to examine the guns. They really only had to look at two different guns, seeing as everyone carried a Glock except for Reid who had his Smith & Wesson. The agents noticed they were mainly concerned with how the bullets got to barrel. It didn't take too long and though it took some convincing but the twins were able to take a clip for the Glocks and a cylinder for Reid's gun. The clip and cylinder were empty, except for one bullet for each. The twins explained that they were going to make it so the agents didn't have to reload as much. They would have explained more but they really to get working on it.

After the twins left the agents weren't quite sure what to do with themselves. They tried to stay occupied until Prentiss and Gideon returned. All of them were curious about the elvish monarch and wanted to talk with the other two agents about their experience. They didn't have to wait long before Prentiss and Gideon once again walked into the common room. They came in quietly and both sat down in front of the unlit fire with a relieved sigh. The rest of team looked at them expecting them to start talking, but they were silent. Garcia finally got tired of waiting.

"Well, what was it like?"

Prentiss started "It was…" but she couldn't think of a good way to describe it, so Gideon continued.

"Peaceful. You all have seen the Lord of the Rings movies, right? The capital city of the Elven realm is like Rivendell only real and ten times as awe inspiring."

Prentiss finally found her words "It didn't feel like a city, it was like you were just in a forest.

"What about the king, what was he like?"

"Not what we expected. Sure, you could tell that he was a higher distinction then the other clan leaders there, but there was no pompous or arrogant air about him that one would expect from a monarch. He seemed rather fatherly to me." Prentiss explained.

"And is he allowing elvish support tomorrow?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, we convinced him. He isn't ordering anyone to do anything, but he gave permission to those who were willing to come and help. He even offered some of his own men." There was a collective sigh of relief. The group continued to talk" Prentiss and Gideon telling more of their trip to the Elven homeland, and the others of the twins visit.

When lunchtime came they all travelled down to the Great Hall to eat. No one was surprised to see that Amaryllis wasn't there. According to Gideon and Prentiss she was going to hole herself in her rooms, working on the ritual. The team had made other acquaintances among the other staff, so they didn't feel out of place. Well, no more out of place then the only muggles in a large hall of witches and wizards naturally do. They did make arrangements with Mad-Eye to prepare as best they could for the battle the next day.

The team had talked about the next day a lot. Most didn't believe that it had fully hit them yet. Tomorrow was going to be so different then anything they had ever done before. Moody had the afternoon free and would gather who he could to help the team in any way they could.

Lunch finished quickly. The team went to their rooms to change into comfortable clothes before going to the seventh floor to meet Moody. When they got there, they saw Moody, Kingsley and a couple other people who were introduced as Aurors. They all went inside a room, which was the Room of Requirement, and when the agents learned about the rooms abilities they were very much in awe of the place.

From then until dinner the team was run through exercises similar to what Aurors did whiling training. It was very tiring, but all the team members felt more confident about the next day as they walked to their rooms to change and then to the Great Hall. They were surprised once again to see Amaryllis sitting there at the High table. Though surprised, more than a couple agents noticed a soft smile come to Spencer's lips, and shared knowing smiles among themselves.

"Taking a break, Amaryllis?" Gideon asked as they sat down.

"No, I am done. It wasn't had hard as I anticipated. My mother left plenty of notes, they really sped things up."

"Good, that will give you time to rest up, won't it."

"Yes, and from what I am told, you guys could use that rest as well. How was your 'Intro to Aurorship' class this afternoon?" The answer she got was a few chuckles and a mixture of "Good," "Tiring," and "Helpful"

"Are you all going to be at the ball tomorrow?" Amaryllis asked "It isn't required, you could wait with the elves and order members who aren't teachers, but we could probably use help with the students." The team exchanged glances and quickly agreed to attend. Amaryllis smile brightened and she continued "We will have to work on what you can wear. If you show up ready to fight, the students will know something is up. Don't worry about being unable to fight in whatever your wear we can solve the problem easily."

The team agreed and would expect Amaryllis mid-morning tomorrow. Amaryllis left soon after to get enough sleep, the team left soon after for the same reason, they surprised themselves by sleeping soundly.

It was the next morning and the agents had been back from breakfast for only a few hours, when they heard a knock at their door.

"Hey, 'Lis," Reid was the one to answer "Come in."

She did and that group shared a bit of small talk before getting to the point of her visit.

"The men should be east. We will just need your measurements. You would be wearing a tux, but they are very durable and comfortable. You shouldn't have trouble moving in them." All the men agreed and quickly wrote down their measurements. Amaryllis turned to the women of the group.

"You might be a bit trickier, but it will be possible. I know Garcia won't be fighting, but why don't the both of you go put on what you were planning to wear during the fight. There is a charm that we can put on a dress that makes it so you can't tell if you are wearing other clothes underneath or not. So take a couple minutes to go change and then you can raid my closet."

Prentiss and JJ hurried away but came back quickly. All the women then left for Amaryllis' quarters. The men elected to stay where they were.

Garcia quickly found her dress, she didn't have the restrictions the other two did. The charm only worked if the dress covered all the clothes underneath it. She sat with Amaryllis, giving opinions when the other two came out in a different dress. While Prentiss and JJ were changing once again, Amaryllis took the opportunity to have a private conversation with Garcia.

"I must ask a favor of you, Penelope."

"Anything?"

"Tonight, could you stay with Saxony? She is going to know something is wrong and she likes you. She'll have her cousins around but I would feel a lot better if I knew you were looking after her."

Garcia reached out and grabbed the other woman's hand "Of course, she will be safe with me."

It didn't take too much longer for JJ and Prentiss to find dresses for themselves. It was just in time for lunch. The women met up with the men and walked to the Great Hall. The walk down was a quiet one. All the preparing of the last two days had gotten to the agents. Lunch was almost as quiet as the walk had been. Most of the teachers seemed just as somber. The students were too excited to notice.

After lunch Amaryllis left to spend time with Saxony, while the agents went back to their rooms as well. It was a good thing they decided to return there because not ten minutes had gone by before the Weasley twins had returned with the agent's Kevlar vests and the gun accessories they took. They explained everything they did, switching off as always.

"So…we put all the protection and repelling charms we could on your vests."

"They won't protect against everything…"

"there are plenty of dark curses that can only be blocked with a spell…"

"and of course the Killing Curse can't be blocked at all."

"So it would be best to duck when you can…"

"and hope for the best if you can't…"

"Now, for the best part…"

"We don't suppose you know anything about leprechauns…"

"But their gold seems real, and is real…

"for an hour at least but then each coin just disappears."

"So what we did was make a clip for each of you…"

"that holds unlimited bullets…

"but they will disappear an hour after you fire them."

The agents thought about that and Morgan replied "So we don't have to reload at all."

"You shouldn't…"

"But we weren't able to test them…"

"As much as we would like…"

"So you should have some replacements if you need them."

The agents thanked them and quickly switched out the clips (or cylinder) of their guns. The twins left soon after, needing to finish preparing for that night. The agents sat around the fireplace together for about ten minutes, all wanting to talk, to say something, but none could think of what or how to start. Eventually they trickled away, each preparing for the night in their own way, most wrote letters to loved ones, because they couldn't call them.

Before they realized it, it was time for them to get ready for the ball. Garcia came down in a pink shiny gown, which Amaryllis had apparently let her keep. Prentiss was in red while JJ was in yellow. The group stepped out into the hall at the same time Amaryllis did. She smiled at the group and more than one person noticed Reid paused before following the group over to her.

She greets them "You all look great!"

"So do you," Reid replied, with a blush. Her dress was a lot simpler then the others but she wore it with an elegance that he didn't notice.

"Are all you ready?" She looked across the group, they all knew she meant more than just for the dance.

"Probably…as much as we will ever be." Rossi answered.

She nodded and the whole group started down for the Great Hall. There was a little conversation but nothing major. When they reached the main hallway they were surrounded by couples and groups of students. The agents were shocked by how much the Great Hall was decorated; magic can accomplish a lot in one afternoon. Dinner passed swiftly. If the students had been paying attention they would have noticed the teachers and visiting Americans glance towards the windows, doors, and ceiling. Before they knew it they tables were gone and the dance was about to start.

A couple of students, Amaryllis explained that they were the Head Boy and Girl, stood up front and invited the Prefects and their dates to open the Ball. The eight couples took the floor for the first song, but when the next song started the dance floor was covered with couples.

The night went on. The agents did dance some, mostly with each other, but with some teachers as well. A couple male students did chalk up the courage to ask JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia to dance. The men must have been more intimidating, the closest they got to being ask by a student was a group of girls standing off to the side, giggling at Morgan.

An hour into the ball JJ caught Reid starring at Amaryllis, who was in a conversation with a couple other teachers. JJ was standing by him, her eyes flicking from him to Amaryllis and back again. She thought he didn't notice her observations, until…

"Are you going to call me on starring at her, or not?" He looked her and they shared a small chuckle. She paused for a moment before posing a question.

"Why don't you ask her to dance? I am pretty sure we don't have all night."

Spencer just looked at her, and she looked right back.

"I don't see her saying no to you." JJ stood there for one more moment then walked way.

Reid went back to watching Amaryllis, she hadn't moved. She glanced up and caught his eye. He stepped forward, intent on asking for a dance. He got two steps, when an alarm sounded throughout the room and the rest of the castle.

* * *

Hehehehehehehehe, sorry I almost let him dance with her, but I had to go with this one.

And we are FINALLY at the final battle. I am hoping that the next chapter will go faster.

Please Review, it would be very much appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Harry Potter. I do not write this for profit, only fun.

* * *

Chapter 16

Everything seemed to freeze, before bursting into a frenzy again, though one of panic instead of fun. Prefects were gathering their houses together, under the direction of the Head Boy and Girl, while the FBI agents and the teachers all worked to keep the students calm. They were all organized when Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Please remain calm. It seems our worst fears have been realized. Voldemort and his forces are on our doorstep. You know the procedure; follow your house prefects to your common rooms. From there the Hogwarts House elves will transport you all to a safe house; the younger students have already begun to be evacuated. Hurry, but stay calm, panicking will not help you."

He was about the step down again, but a seventh year step up.

"What about those of us who want to stay? I am seventeen, and I don't want to run." Many other students step forward. The first student continued. "We are of age. You have all encouraged us to know how to defend ourselves and others when the time came, and as far as I am aware, that time is now." The other students all provided similar sentiments. The teachers looked at their pupils and the determination in their eyes and did the only thing they could, concede.

"Those who are seventeen years of age and are in the NEWT level Defense class may stay but all others must be evacuated. Now, there is little time."

The students filtered out in a well practiced manner, several younger students attempted to sneak back and stay to fight, but they were all caught and sent with house elves to Potter Mansion. Garcia helped the other agents get ready, but she was soon hugging them all goodbye.

Reid was first, "You be safe, Junior G-man, if you don't you will be dealing with me."

Then she came to the other girls. "You two be careful, we have that girl's night we planned, remember."

Morgan was next in line, "You better come back, chocolate thunder" She punctuated each word with a jab at his chest, which brought small chuckles. The normalcy of the interaction relieved some of the tension around the group and after a quick goodbye and hug for Hotch, Rossi, and Gideon she was whisked off to Potter Mansion.

With only about ten minutes left the fighters quickly got into position. Most of the Order lined up at the front of the castle with the werewolves and half the elves. The other elves were archers; they were inside the castle with the agents and the students, lining the front windows. Reid and Amaryllis were the last ones out to their positions. Amaryllis because she was helping Madam Pomfrey finish prepping the Great Hall that would be serving as the hospital, and Reid because…well…he was waiting for her, just outside the door.

She was surprised to see him there, she expected him to be in his placed by a window. "Spencer? I would have thought you'd be down there already."

"I, uh…wanted to talk to you before, but the alarm…"

"There isn't exactly time for a dance now." Amaryllis said with a bit of a chuckle. He shared it before getting serious again.

"No, that's not it."

She took a step towards him, lightly grasped his hand before asking "What is it, Spencer? We don't have much time."

"I know, I just wanted to say…I…" Spencer paused to collect his thoughts but before he could continue, he was once again interrupted, but this time by Dumbledore's voice.

"Voldemort's forces are nearly at the edge of the Forest. He seems to be making a base there. Quickly, everyone to their places and good luck to you all."

Amaryllis glanced towards the Entrance Hall, where students and elves were getting into position, she couldn't see the other agents but she knew they were down there. She looked back at Spencer and squeezed his hand.

"We should go, it's time." She moved slightly past him, but was halted when he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back. It happened fast, she felt him pull her back and a hand raise up to cup the back of her head. It next thing she felt was his lips cover hers. Though she was surprised, her body naturally relaxed into his. While her left hand was still intertwined with his, her right went up to rest on his chest, right above his heart. She could feel it pounding beneath his skin. The kiss was innocent; no tongue, no pressure for the next step, just mutual affection. It was what a first kiss between couples should be. They stayed like that for one moment before separating slightly. That is when they heard footsteps and a voice coming near them.

"Reid, Amaryllis, you two up here" Morgan called up the steps. The young couple quickly took another step away from each other and let go of the other's hand, just before Morgan came into view.

"Hey you two, let's go, it's time." Morgan looked at them suspiciously.

Amaryllis answered "Yes, we were just coming."

"Uh-huh" Morgan wasn't convinced, but he let it slide, and turned to go back down the stairs.

Amaryllis glanced back at Spencer. He looked back and grabbed her hand again. They walked down the stairs together. He gave her hand a soft stroke with his thumb before letting go and joining the other agents. She looked at his back for a moment before slipping out of the Entrance doors to join the fighters outside. Reid quickly found where the rest of the team had positioned themselves. He took his place, at the same window as Rossi. Hotch stepped our in order to talk to the team all at once.

"Alright, this is it. Watch for spells and take cover behind the walls. No heroics, we are here for support. You all know that our rules and guidelines are of little use in this situation. That doesn't mean go trigger happy, but it will get chaotic out there, so your may have to take some shots that aren't as clear as you would like." It seemed like he was going to go on, but a voice was once again heard, only this time it wasn't Dumbledore's.

"I see you have gathered your pathetic defenses Dumbledore. I was surprised, but then I realized I was missing two of my Death Eaters. Severus' treachery I expected considering his past, but Draco's, you have bewildered me. Your father has served me faithfully for years and when you were younger you seemed to be following in his footsteps, what happened?"

Draco spoke out from the lines of defenders, "I grew up, opened my eyes, and never looked back."

"I am sorry you feel that way young Malfoy, but don't worry too much, I have decided to not punish you." The shock among the defenders was palatable, but then Voldemort continued, "I have left that to your father." The sinister smile could be clearly heard in his voice. Rossi had been able to spot Draco Malfoy in the crowd outside. He saw the young man tense as Voldemort said the last thing and by the look on his face Rossi could tell that in a way Draco wished it was the other way. Voldemort finally stepped out of the forest and into view, behind him stood his forces. His numbers seemed small, but everyone knew that they could be countless, hidden within the shadows of the forest.

"And do not think I have forgotten about you Amaryllis, my dear. The-Girl-Who-Lived, 26 years ago to the day you 'defeated' me. But here I am stronger than ever and after today you shall be known as the Girl-Who-Died."

The agents and elves had brought up their weapons when the enemy came into view. As Voldemort taunted Amaryllis, Reid grip on his gun tightened to where his knuckles were white. He forced his trigger finger to relax; he didn't want to shoot early or out of anger. It was then that Dumbledore broke his silence.

"There is no need for your taunts, Tom. No one here doubts that this war will end tonight. The question is how; peacefully or violently. If you surrender now, so many lives will be saved."

Everyone knew that Voldemort would never surrender, but the defenders also knew that Dumbledore had to offer it, if only to help ease his conscience. Voldemort just smirked.

"That is correct, but haven't you realized something yet, old man. We aren't interested in saving lives, JUST TAKING THEM!" His yell seemed to be a signal for his fighters because 3 quick volleys of spells shot towards the Hogwarts defenders. They were caught slightly by surprise, by how fast the situation went from taunting to actual fighting. The surprise wore off in a second and the front row of Death Eaters was decimated be a shower of bullets and arrows. The Death Eaters rushed forward quickly. As they were coming the defenders stood their ground, firing spell after spell. The agents, archers and students used this opportunity, when the two armies were separate, to take out as many Death Eaters as they could, without worrying about hitting someone on their side. But it wasn't long before the two sides clashed and before long it was a chaotic mess.

Gideon glanced to both sides; he saw that some of the students had stepped back. He knew it was more than they had expected…what he feared was it being too much. As he watched he saw different variants of determination, will and courage settle on their faces and step back up to their windows and continue the fight.

Morgan stood at his window with Prentiss. He wasn't completely surprised at how hectic it was outside. He had observed all he could from the memories of raids, but those were small potatoes compared to this. He took a breath for just a moment to keep his cool. He looked back out, picked a target and pulled the trigger.

Prentiss was at the same window as Morgan. She saw him close his eyes to take a breather and wished she could do the same. The trouble was she knew if she closed her eyes she would have a lot of trouble opening the up again. She compartmentalized with the best. Her current and past jobs have shown her a lot of horrors, but they didn't fully prepare her for the damage spells can do. She concentrated on getting as clear of shot as possible. She could worry about dealing with the event after she has survived it.

Hotch had situated himself in the middle of his team. He realized it probably didn't make a difference but he felt he could watch out for them better this way. He starred outside and watched as a defender, who he recognized but couldn't name, took down two Death Eaters only to be cut down by a third from behind. He took aim for that Death Eater and fired before they could hurt some else.

Out of all the team JJ was probably having the hardest time. She was just as qualified for this as the others, but it was mentally she was struggling. Part of her wished she had gone with Garcia. A flash of red dew her eyes, she saw one of the Weasley's. She knew that every Weasley had children and she knew that all those children had at least one parent out there. She may not be able to protect them specifically, but will do what she could to get those parents back to there children.

Reid was positioned in between Gideon and Rossi. He was concentrating all his brainpower on making good shots. After the Dowd case his shooting had improved greatly, he wasn't a crack shot or anything, but he wasn't in danger of failing his qualifications anymore. Between shots he would take a quick glance around outside. He had lost track of Amaryllis. He knew what kind of risk she was taking. He wasn't sure who else had realized that Amaryllis would have to open her mind to Voldemort for the ritual to work right. After a couple more shots he finally found her. She, along with Dumbledore and Moody were trying the punch through to Voldemort. He sighed out his relief and looked for another target.

Rossi quickly ducked behind the wall as a sickly orange spell shot his way. He saw the scorch mark on the side of the window and gulped at his close call. He glanced over to make sure Reid was okay. The young genius was back at the window firing then glancing across as far as he could see without leaning out the window. Rossi joined him again. As he looked for a shot he spotted Draco Malfoy fighting a man that must have been his father. It looked as if the elder Malfoy had the upper hand, but Draco turned it around quickly. The older Malfoy was soon on the ground, the younger paused for a moment before moving on. Rossi didn't know if he was dead, but a small part of him hoped not so his son didn't have to live with that.

The team stayed in their miniature world. At the start they were shocked at the chaos, but it soon dissolved into visible pockets of fighting, which made it slightly easier to concentrate and be helpful. At the beginning of the battle Voldemort's numbers gave him an edge. It seemed like Hogwarts' army would be over run, but the assistance of the elves turned out to be invaluable in this fight. Their above average sight and dexterity help against the vampires and giants. The elven archers, along with the agents and students, helped watch the fighters' backs. The defenders quickly gained the upper hand of the battle. The Order was doing everything they could to get Amaryllis close enough to Voldemort. The self proclaimed Dark Lord was happy to stand at the back and let his followers to fight and die, while he waited for Amaryllis to come to him. As more and more Death Eaters fell, Order members joined the three leaders in trying to break through to the monster that started this whole thing.

Remus ran up to the windows with agents, he had a couple slashes down his arms but seemed okay, "Hey, you guys alright?"

Hotch answered "As well as we could be. I think a couple elves and students have been hit but we are all fine."

"Good, we could use you out here. You all still have those magic blocking handcuffs the twins provided right?" With answers in the affirmative the agents simply jumped out the windows, as they weren't too high off the ground. They joined with more Order members who were putting magic blockers and stunning fallen Death Eaters. The agents worked in pairs, one handcuffing while the other covered them. They were quickly making their way through, dodging spells and swords, when a cackle of laughter drew their attention, and that of all those around them.

* * *

Amaryllis shot a final spell at Bellatrix, as the insane witch dropped her husband took a shot at Amaryllis. She dodged and Rodolphus was taken out by Moody. She stood at her full height again and realized that there was no one in between her and Voldemort.

"So, Amaryllis, you finally decide to stop hiding behind everyone else and face me."

"I have never hidden from you, Tom."

Voldemort's face crunched in anger at the name "You insolent girl. I have been burdened by your existence long enough. DIE!"

He shot out a spell right away but Amaryllis quickly got out of the way. She didn't bother sending any spells back at him. They would do any good; every spell has been tried, except for what she was going to attempt. All she had to do was wait until he tries to enter her mind. Until then all she could do was dodge. Voldemort seemed intent on defeating her with spells not with mental attacks. Amaryllis just continued to dodge both his spells and insults.

She could feel her body tiring, but by the look on her opponents face he was getting frustrated. His frustration soon showed in more than his face. The spells were being growled out and most of them went so wild that Amaryllis hardly had to move. She knew that the time was coming and she turned out to be right. Just a couple more horribly aimed spells and Voldemort had had enough. He tried to recover face and confidence by taunting the younger witch who was starring him down.

"Where has all your fight gone girl. You said you were done avoiding me, but so far that is all you have been doing."

Amaryllis didn't say anything. She just tightened her grip on her wand. Then she strengthened her stance, doing whatever she could to dare Voldemort into what would be his downfall.

"Well, girl, why don't we try something that you can't dodge?" He looked her straight in the eye. Amaryllis made no move to avoid he gaze. Not that it mattered, with the connection, eye-contact wasn't needed. This is what she was waiting for, what she didn't expect was the force with which he attacked her. She couldn't make it too easy for him to get in. That would make him suspicious. She let his mental battering ram whack away at her defenses, each time bringing her defenses down a little more. With one massive punch her defenses around her mind crumbled.

Amaryllis flinched as a flood of pain, anger and hatred rushed into her mind as she heard Voldemort's maniacal laughter. Memories of the deaths and torture of her parents, Sirius, Cedric, Ron and many others swarmed around her. It was worse than 12 years and completely overwhelming. She dropped to her knees. She could feel herself being consumed by darkness and hate. She felt hopeless and was about to give in.

"AMARYLLIS!"

That shout cut through the pain and darkness. She knew that voice. That voice…Spencer…it was Spencer. Memories of him began breaking through Voldemort's onslaught. She saw when they met and when he met Saxony. Saxony…memories of her adopted daughter led to memories of the Weasleys. Each new person led to more good memories and people. Before she knew it, she was on her feet. She looked across at her enemy. Just like in her fifth year, he was clutching his head in pain, but she knew it wasn't enough. So, she started chanting.

* * *

The Order and Agents used the distraction of the laughter to apprehend most of the remaining Death Eaters. This jarred the rest of the evil wizards into defending themselves, but by now their numbers were few. Reid, still teamed with Rossi, advanced forward and saw what was causing Riddle's amusement. Amaryllis was on her knees, trembling, hands clawing at her head, causing her hair to fall out of the tight weave she had put it in. Reid moved to dart out to her, but Rossi caught him before he could take more than one step. He fought the arm holding him back and yelled.

"AMARYLLIS!"

A second later, the trembling stopped. Her hands left her head and went to the ground. As she became calmer, Voldemort felt more and more agitated. Soon Amaryllis was on her feet, while Voldemort was nearly doubled over in pain. Amaryllis took a breath and her mouth started to move. No one could hear anything at first, but her voice soon became audible.

"…_Cyfeillgarwch yn werthfawer_

_Cyfeillgarwch yn gariad_

_Mea cariad yn rym_

_Gwarchod a chryfder_

_Mae ffrind yn wiryn aros_

_Cyfeillgarwch yn golygu hapusrwydd_

_Hapusrwydd yn arwain at obeithio_

_Ffrindiau cywir yn arwain_

_O dywyllwch i oleuni_

_Cariad yw bywyd_

_Cariad iacháu pob_

_Cariad yn arbed yr holl…"_

She continued the speak words only the elves could understand. Her chanting had caught the attention of all who were there. Those who weren't entranced by the words were watching as Voldemort dropped to the ground and wailed. But no sound he made interrupted Amaryllis' speech, she just got louder. After what seemed to some forever and others just a minute, Voldemort sat straight up and with one last scream of agony his body simply crumbled, literally, into dust.

Everyone, Order and Death Eater alike, just starred at the dust filled robes. It took a second for the event to register in the minds of the surrounding fighters. Then a roar of celebration went throughout the crowd of Order, elves and students. The Death Eaters looked on in fear, and soon they were turning towards the Forest and running for their lives. Some were caught but many got away. Amaryllis just stood there, silently, catching her breath, but eventually a smile crossed her face. It was over. She once again heard her name and turned around, Spencer was running towards her. As he reached her, he enveloped her in his arms and they just stood there, content in the knowledge that the other was alright.

Spencer looked up from where his face had been buried in Amaryllis' hair. He watched as people hugged and kissed, before gathering the wounded or Death Eaters. Then he saw something else and it horrified him. Behind where Voldemort was once standing, stood Hermione Granger, her eyes shone with hatred, her wand pointing at Amaryllis back. There was no time to warn her, he heard Granger shout a spell but just barely. Before he knew it a sinister looking spell was heading straight for Amaryllis, as her former friend laughed. Amaryllis heard the laugh and felt Spencer go stiff in her arms, but before she could do anything, she felt Spencer twist her around so their positions were reversed. She felt Spencer's body jerk forward before his knees buckled, then several gunshots rang out, silencing the laughter.

"Spencer!" Amaryllis quickly guided him to lie on the ground. The rest of the American team was quickly surrounding the pair on the ground. Spencer's jaw was clenched tight and his legs were twitching. They could tell he was in pain, but refusing to make a sound

"What was he hit with?" Morgan looked to Amaryllis for the answer.

"I don't know, I didn't see it at all. Did any of you hear what the spell was?" Answers in the negative came from all around.

A soft voice came out "E…Ef…Effetae Mors." Reid got the words out, but they were followed by gasp of pain "My…my legs."

"Are you sure, Spencer" Amaryllis was panicked, "what are you feeling right now?"

"It… it is like needles, but on fire. It started at my feet but now is half-way up my calves, and I can't feel anything below that."

"Oh Merlin." Amaryllis gasped and quickly started moving her wand in small circles, she put her other hand on his knees and beginning murmuring. It was to quiet and fast for the agents to understand but they knew she was trying to help.

"What is the spell doing to him?" Amaryllis didn't answer, she was too intent on Spencer whose gasps and hisses of pain became more frequent.

Prentiss answered in her own way "Well 'effetae mors' is Latin for numb death."

"You are right," the team turned and saw a young man with mussed up brown hair that looked to be the same age as Amaryllis, the team recognized him from pictures as Neville Longbottom. He continued "His nerves are being killed, that is what the pain is. It starts at the feet and when it gets to his lungs and heart, he will die."

The agents stood in shock, they figured it was bad, but this…they didn't know what to do. They watched and prayed as the youngest member of their team lay dying. Gideon stepped forward, knelt on the ground and took one of Reid's hands and just held it.

"Come one, Spencer." Gideon had tears running down his face. If Reid didn't survive he would be lost again.

"Damn it!" Amaryllis exclaimed. "I can't get ahead of it! Albus!" the Headmaster was a close by and quickly came over. He quickly got to work helping Amaryllis try to stave off the curse.

Morgan was beside himself "There has to be something…a potion, a counter-spell, pixie dust if it would work…something."

Amaryllis turned and glared at him "Not every spell in reversible. This is one of them, I am grasping at straws here." By this point she had abandoned her wand and was using elvish magic. The agents could tell she was getting desperate.

"Where is the pain now Spencer?"

"Hands, arms, can't feel Gideon's hand, and spine"

Amaryllis was sobbing as she worked. Prentiss and JJ were holding each other up. Both Rossi and Morgan were getting restless, wanting to help but not knowing how. Hotch and Gideon just stared intently at the two magic users try to save Reid. By this time a bit of a crowd had formed, all were hoping that a miracle would happen. One among the crowd was Severus Snape.

"It is over. It would be better to give him a painless death."

The crowd silenced at his words. Amaryllis gave him a disgusted look before turning back to Spencer and trying something else. Hotch had to hold Morgan back before he beat the potions master. Snape knew that no one would like it, but it had to be said.

"It isn't as callus as you think. In the end every part of his body will be paralyzed. He will die by heart attack, stroke, and suffocation all at once. Do you want him to suffer that?"

Everyone was silent, they didn't want that but they didn't want to kill him themselves either. Dumbledore and Amaryllis continued to try whatever came to mind. Spencer's breath became labored.

"Li…'Lis?" His voice could barely be heard. Amaryllis and Dumbledore both stopped what they were doing. Dumbledore, knowing there was nothing more he could do as the spell had reached the young agent's lungs, stood up. He pulled Gideon up with him, hoping to give the couple a little privacy. Amaryllis sat above Spencer, cradling his face in her hands. He could barely keep his eyes open but he captured her gaze and smile.

"Before…I wanted…to say…I love you, Morgan interrupted."

His statement caused fresh tears to roll down her face, but she smiled at his attempted humor.

"I got the idea." She paused "I love you too, Spencer."

"Try not to be too sad, I don't regret a thing."

Amaryllis moved to smooth his hair back, but paused in the middle of the motion.

"Love…that's it" She quickly started shifting Spencer so that he sat higher in her arms, he groaned a bit at the movement. "I am so stupid, why didn't I think of it before." She leaned down so their foreheads were touching and began to speak.

"_Mae cariad yn rym_

_Mae calon cariadus yw doethineb ngwir_

_A yw pob peth gyda chariad…"_

An elf in the crowd jumped forward "No, Amaryllis" He was caught by a second elf.

"It is too late, it has begun." They had the same symbols on their armor that Amaryllis did, the agents assumed they were of the same clan as her.

"What is she doing?" Morgan questioned.

Gideon was the one who answered "The ritual, only in its original form, correct?"

"Yes" the second elf answered, he was noticeably worried.

"But that is a good thing; it will save him, right." Prentiss was confused at the worried looks.

Dumbledore turned to her "It could. The ritual is a long shot, a desperate measure, with a castor at full strength. But Amaryllis has not only fought Death Eaters, but has performed a version of the ritual already tonight. Her magic reserves are dangerously low. This may not end well."

"There are three ways this could go," the elf took over "It could be successful, it could not, or…"

"Or what!?"

"Or we could lose them both."

Intakes of breath were heard all around as everyone looked back down to the couple on the ground. Amaryllis had just kept on weaving her spell and light was beginning to fill the space around her and Spencer. The group listened to her words, as smoke joined the light.

"…_Heb gariad, dim ond casineb_

_Casineb yn meddwl pwerus_

_Bydd_ _bob amser yn disgyn I garu_

_Ni ddichon dyne i fyw heb gariad_

_Cariad yw bywyd_

_Cariad iacháu pob_

_Cariad yn arbed yr holl_

_Cariad i ddisgleirio yn y tywyllwch_

_Ac yn dangos y ffordd i'r golau…"_

As Amaryllis had gone on, the group was shown flashes of the pair's relationship. How they met when Spencer almost spilled his coffee on her, exchanges of emails, phone calls, Reid meeting Saxony through web cam, him finding out she was a witch and their times alone at Hogwarts. When they saw the kiss Morgan couldn't hold in a chuckle and murmured "I knew it!" The last thing they say was Spencer swing around to protect her. The smoke cleared, but the light soon became too much and everyone looked away.

"…_Cariad yw enaid unigel_

_Byw mewn dau gorff_

_Dewch yn byw yn fy nghalon_

_A pheidiwch byth â anialwch i mi."_

The light slowly faded as the last word was uttered. The group quickly turned back and opened their eyes, only to see two unmoving, limp figures.

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha!

Okay, there it is. I am a little sorry about the cliffie, but I just couldn't resist. I am sorry about the wait, but I hit writers block at multiple parts of this one. I have never written a kiss or battle scene before, I hope they were good. Please review and tell me how I did.

**Important Please Read****:** It has been suggested that the way I rewound time like that could be confusing/repetitive. I like the way I did it, but do not want to confuse anyone. If you were confused, or just have a suggestion to make it better please PM me. I may not take the advice (authors prerogative) but I will consider it, and respond to your concerns. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Previously on Physics and Magic:_

_ The light slowly faded as the last word was uttered. The group quickly turned back and opened their eyes, only to see two unmoving, limp figures_.

* * *

The crowd just stared, no one moved, no one breathed.

"No!" It wasn't' known who gasped the single word, no one answered, because no one could. The agents looked ready to sink to their knees. A brave soul, Neville, took a step forward, intent on checking for pulses. But before he could take his second there was a slight movement. Everyone froze again, no one was 100% sure they saw something, but all were hoping they did.

Then it happened again. The first time could be explained away as the breeze blowing Amaryllis' long hair. But not this, this was clear. Small gasps and cries of joy were heard as Spencer's hand lifted up off the ground and his fingers carded through his love's hair.

Spencer smiled at the feel of the silken tresses. He had heard the beginning of her chant and the argument that had taken place. If he had had to strength he would have tried to stop her too. But he was still here, alive, breathing, and moving. Wait…moving…Amaryllis hasn't moved…at all. He sat up quick, while supporting her head from falling backward.

"Spencer" He looked up towards the owner of the voice and saw his team stepping towards him.

"I'm fine." He could tell they didn't believe him, he wouldn't believe him. So he gave small smile "I can wiggle my toes and everything." He didn't wait for their reactions, just looked to the woman in his arms. He felt her neck for a pulse and sighed with relief as he found one. It was going steady and strong. He smoothed her hair off her face and felt her breath on his hand.

" 'Lis" he said, patting her cheek, try to wake her "Open your eyes for me" He continued to gently shake and talk to Amaryllis. It wasn't long before he heard a moan come from the woman and her eyes open slightly. Spencer's small smile expanded from ear to ear. Amaryllis smiled back.

"Hey" She breathed out "Did it work? Are you okay?"

"I am alright" Spencer calmed her "I feel better than I did before the spell hit."

Her smiled stayed "Good" then she gave him a dirty look "but if you EVER do that again I'll…I'll" She sighed "I am too tired to think of something, but I will, just you wait"

Chuckles came from their audience. They knew everything would be okay now and were able to relax.

"We should get you inside," Spencer replied "You need to sleep" The pair then stood up with Amaryllis leaning on Spencer.

"The wounded, I should help," She went to take a step but her knees crumpled beneath her. Luckily Spencer caught her before she fell to the ground.

"You can't even walk 'Lis"

"Do not worry, my girl" Dumbledore stepped up "The elvish healers would have arrived by now. You may rest easy, you both need and deserve it" Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder and went back to directing the clean-up.

The whole crowd dispersed. The two elves checked Amaryllis out for themselves before leaving. Before he left, Severus did a preliminary scan on the two of them.

"You seem perfectly fine Agent Reid, though Poppy can do a more in depth scan. Ms. Potter on the other hand seems to be magically exhausted." He looked at Reid "Don't let her fall asleep until Poppy has looked over her." Without another word he left.

The American team felt better now that Reid had at least been looked over, but thought Amaryllis didn't look so good, for just being tired. Reid seemed to notice as well.

" 'Lis, you feeling okay?"

She looked up at him "Tired…sore, my legs are shaking."

"Let's get you inside. Can you walk?"

"Maybe" She leaned on him for support and they were able to take a couple steps, but Amaryllis' legs gave out again. Instead of setting her back on her feet this time he swept her up into his arms. At first she looked like she was going to argue, but changed her mind and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you heard Snape, no sleeping."

"Ugh, fine…jerk." The last word was whispered but heard all the same and Spencer started to walk towards the castle.

The whole team made to follow the couple inside. But they were soon asked to help the clean up outside. They looked to Reid before agreeing.

"Go on, the most I would need is sleep." Assuaged, the team went to help where they were need. Reid headed in side, making Amaryllis talk, so she wouldn't sleep.

It didn't take long for them to reach Hogwarts and go into the Great Hall. Inside the Hall was a bit chaotic, but it was organized in a way that was efficient. Spencer looked for the school nurse, who he had only seen once, he knew Amaryllis couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer. He spotted her rushing towards them.

"Word has spread, Agent. You took a grave risk, as did Amaryllis." She directed him to place Amaryllis on a nearby bed.

"Don't go to sleep quite yet dear." Madam Pomfrey ordered. She started a diagnosis spell that seemed a lot more complicated than the one Snape used outside. Within just a few minutes, Poppy straightened with a satisfied sigh.

"Extreme magical exhaustion, you will sleep for a whole day, maybe two, depending. Your turn young man, sit." Her tone brokered no resistance; he sat on the bed by Amaryllis' feet. The nurse spent a little more time trying to find something wrong with him than Amaryllis. But again she stood up, though maybe a bit frustrated this time.

"Well, I can't find a thing wrong with you." She huffed in annoyance "But I want you to get a good night's rest."

"I can do that."

Poppy looked around at her makeshift hospital wing. She wanted the both of them to stay here but she won't have the room. She knew she could trust Amaryllis' house elves to watch her and the agent.

"Alright, I need to save beds, so you two can sleep in your rooms. Agent, I assume you can get Amaryllis to her quarters."

Spencer nodded and stood while Madam Pomfrey rushed off to help the others being brought in. Spencer picked Amaryllis back up and went towards the door. He ran into Gideon helping a student at the door. Spencer informed him where he would be, and after being told that Garcia had been contacted, continued on his way.

He reached the portrait that guarded Amaryllis' rooms. He didn't know her password.

"Damn!" How is he going to get in?

A quiet voice came in "…cuimhnigh…" and the portrait swung open.

"I thought you were asleep." Spencer commented as he walked through the portal.

"Can't sleep yet…"

"Madam Pomfrey said it fine."

"Saxony, I need to make sure she is okay." By this time they had made it to her room and Spencer laid her down on her bed just as Winky popped in.

"I will call Garcia, but let Winky help you get ready for bed, alright?"

At her murmur of agreement Winky stepped forward and Spencer stepped back. He left her to Winky's care and stepped out into the hallway in order to call Garcia.

"Boy-genius, I am not happy with you." She sounded tired, but she had obviously waited up for them, "Honorable though it was, I thought I told you to be careful."

"I am sorry for scaring you." Spencer apologized.

"I sense a 'but' there."

"But…I would do it again in a heartbeat." He continued to talk over her tried interruption "There was no way I was going to let her get hit with that spell."

"Well…well…I am still mad at you." She gave up, "Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah, Amaryllis won't sleep until she knows Saxony is alright."

There was a slight pause before Garcia replied, "The little carrot-top is sleeping safe and sound."

"Good, I think the students are being brought back tomorrow, though they may have couple of weeks off before school starts again. You should sleep now, it's late… or early depending on how you want to look."

"Yeah, I have talked with all of you now, so I can sleep."

"Goodnight, Garcia."

"Night, Junior G-man." He hung up and turned to see Winky coming out of the room.

"I's be preparing the guest room for yous" Winky explained, "Mdm. Pomfrey wishes that Winky watch over boths of yous" Though the elf was half his height and had an incredibly high voice he knew it would not be good to cross her.

"Alright, thank you."

"Mistress Amaryllis is good witch. She like yous, so Dobby and me like yous too." And with that she shuffled off and he re-entered Amaryllis' room. She was lying under the blanket, rubbing circles on her forehead with her fingertips.

"You alright?" Spencer knelt beside the bed and took hold of her unoccupied hand.

"It's just a headache. They come with the exhaustion, but the exhaustion makes it so I can't take anything for it." She sighed, "Saxony?"

"I talked to Garcia, she says hat safe and asleep."

"Good…Are you sure you are okay?"

Spencer sighed "Yes, just tired. Not nearly as tired as you are though" She had closed her eyes and made no response. He ran his fingers through her hair. He waited until her breathing slowed and she fell into a deep sleep, before leaving for the guest room and sleeping himself.

* * *

When Amaryllis once again opened her eyes she was greeted by a sight similar to the one when she had closed them. Spencer was sitting beside her bed. While this gladdened her heart, what made her smile was the fact that her six year old daughter was sitting on his lap completely engrossed in the book he was reading with her. Everyone in a while he would stop and let Saxony read the simple words and help her learn new ones. She watched them silently for a few minutes, before she let out a small chuckle. The readers stopped abruptly.

"Mummy!" the young girl jumped off Spencer's lap and onto the bed, careful not to land on her mother.

"Hey, sweetheart." She just hugged her daughter while Spencer went to summon Mdm. Pomfrey.

The Medi-Witch came bustling in. After a quick scan she told Amaryllis that everything was alright, her magical core was restored but still needed rest. That meant no magic for few days. After Mdm. Pomfrey left, Amaryllis quickly dressed and met Spencer and Saxony in the common room. Saxony ran up to her and grabbed her mother's hand. The two girls then walked back towards Spencer. He wrapped his arms around Amaryllis and they just stood there, enjoying each other's presence. They would have stood there forever if Saxony hadn't started pulling on Amaryllis' hand.

"Mummy, it is time for dinner."

"Dinner! How long did I sleep?" her question was directed it Spencer.

"43 hours, quite a few people were worried. Even Mdm. Pomfrey didn't expect you to sleep so long."

Amaryllis smiled sheepishly at him, she had heard the slight admonishment in his tone.

"I am sorry for causing everyone to worry, but I wouldn't change anything I did." Saxony had succeeded in dragging the two adults out into the hall. Spencer reached out and grabbed Amaryllis' free hand.

"Neither would I."

While they walked sown to dinner Spencer informed Amaryllis of what had happened while she was sleeping. Hogwarts and her grounds had been restored; you couldn't tell there had been any disturbance. The wounded had been moved to the regular Hospital Wing or St. Mungo's. All the students were sent home unless they had a wounded or killed member of their family at Hogwarts. Those students were here with their families. All those who had been killed were being held in stasis in an unused classroom. All will be buried on Hogwarts' grounds; there will be a mass memorial service for everyone in a couple days. Amaryllis was happy to learn that she hadn't missed the elves memorial service for their fallen, which would be tonight. When the trio entered the Great Hall there was a series of cheers, clapping, or greetings. The whole Weasley clan came rushing up. Amaryllis hugged each one, glad to know all had survived. Some had been wounded, but they were quick healing. Though Spencer refused to let go of her hand, others constantly grabbed her attention. He wasn't surprise really, she had saved them all. He was just going to have to share her for a while.

Luckily all the well wishers and gratitude givers soon dispersed back to the tables to finish their dinners. Spencer led Amaryllis and Saxony over to the place where his team and the Weasleys were sitting. The team all stood most just shaking her hand but Garcia and Gideon both hugged her. They weren't surprised at Garcia but no one expected that from Gideon. Though she was also surprised, Amaryllis just smiled and hugged back. The group all sat to eat and flittering from one topic to the next, what their plans were for the next few weeks, to funny stories from Hogwarts school days. The FBI team enjoyed learning about the twin's pranks and how the whole group had to lock Neville and Ginny in a room in order for the pair to admit their feelings. Remus joined in with stories about the Marauders' more tame pranks. Draco came over for a minute and there were retelling of famous Potter/Malfoy fights. Basically they talked about anything good and happy; everyone had had enough sadness for the last couple days.

After dinner and dessert the Weasley children were gathered and sent to bed. Some of the mothers took them, the rest of the adults waited around; they were planning on going to elvish funerals that night. Most of the Hall was empty now. The only ones who remained were the elvish fighters, the staff, and other adults who wanted to pay their respects to those elves that died fighting Voldemort. Amaryllis introduced the team to her Clan Patriarch, Mathe of Elberona.

"It is good to see you again Agents Gideon and Prentiss, and an honor to meet the rest of your team. I am glad that you all came out unscathed."

Gideon spoke "We were hoping to attend the memorial service for your fallen, is that possible?"

The elf leader thought for a moment "It should be; no one outside our race has done so but I do not see a problem. I shall take your request to the King once he arrives." Right as Mathe finished the doors of the Great Hall opened. A large group of elves walked through. Leading was an elf with a gold circlet on his brow. Dumbledore went up to greet him.

"Your Majesty, welcome, though your reasons for coming are not the happiest."

"Professor Dumbledore, I thank you for your hospitality and the use of your grounds for our ceremony."

"Think nothing of it. Without the aid of your warriors we could have been lost, and your traditions are important."

The king nodded his thanks "We must begin. Everything has been set up. We will set things back once the ceremony is over." He turned back to go outside.

"My Lord!" Clan Patriarch Mathe called "There has been request for people not of our race to pay their respects to our dead. May they join us in honoring the dead."

The King turned and glanced around the Hall and replied "Yes, it wouldn't be right for me to forbid them from honoring those they fought and died with. They may come, but must stay at the perimeter." Whispers of thanks sounded throughout the Hall. The elves organized into groups, the FBI team noticed each group had a common color among the members. After giving Spencer a kiss on the check Amaryllis moved off with her Patriarch. The team jumped when a voice interrupted their habitual people watching.

"They are in their Clans." Dumbledore explained "Each clan has a color, a color that is only worn at special times."

Reid joined I here "Amaryllis was saying something like that. The different color represents something for each clan but she didn't say what. I assume that it is a secret for only elves to know."

"Not quite" Dumbledore stated "Only the separate clans know. Amaryllis belongs to Elberona, so she knows what the sky blue she wears symbolizes, but she does not know what the green on the Calar or the yellow of Mackai mean."

"So each elf only knows one color meaning." Morgan finished.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes…well, no…there are quite a few women who know two meanings."

"Why do they know more than one?" Prentiss questioned.

Rossi's came right after "And why only women?"

Dumbledore didn't have to answer; Reid did for him "Marriage. Elves are patriarchal; when a woman gets married she leaves her clan and goes to her husband's clan."

Dumbledore nodded "Exactly, the woman learns what the color stands for and she no longer wears the color of her old clan, but she does not tell her husband or children what the her previous color means. I can't quite remember for sure, but I believe Lily Potter got special permission to tell James what the blue of Elberona stand for. That could have just been a rumor though."

All the elves had donned thick black cloaks and by then were filing out of the Great Hall. The witches and wizards waited until all the elves had gone before heading out themselves. But before that Dumbledore spoke to the whole group.

"Elves are a very private people and as far as I am aware, we are the first outsiders to view the elfish funeral rights. So please be respectful, we don't want them to regret allowing our presence." The old professor then turned and led the group out. What they saw when they exited Hogwarts surprised many of them.

The elves encircled an area full of piers and torches. Most of the group hadn't realized that elves burned their dead. The funeral piers were lined up in neat rows, with a torch by each one. The elves had put a gap in their circle; it was a path to get to the piers. The non-elves split and lined the gap from the circle to the doors of Hogwarts, forming a path of honor for the dead to travel through. There was only silence for a few moments before an unspoken signal started a slow steady drum beat.

After a few beats, is when the singing started. It was just one voice, one clear, beautiful women's voice.

_Marwolaeth yn ddim byd o gwbl_

_ Nid yw'n cyfrif_

_ Rwyf wedi llithro yn unig i ffwrdd i mewn i'r_

_ Mae popeth yn aros fel fi oedd yn_

Other voices joined in, all of them women. First it was just the one, then three joined, and then ten, soon all the elf women were singing. With each new voice the song grew. Melodies and harmonies wove around and through each other.

_Mae'r hen fywyd ein bod yn byw _

_ Mor annwyl at ei gilydd yn cyffwrdd â phob newid_

_ Beth bynnag roeddem i'w gilydd ein bod yn dal_

_ Ffoniwch fi gan yr enw cyfarwydd hen_

_ Siaradwch o fi yn y ffordd hawdd yr ydych bob amser yn defnyddio_

Then the doors of Hogwarts swung open. The sound of in sync footsteps could just barely be heard over the music. The elves stayed facing in, towards the center of the circle. But the rest turned towards the footsteps.

_Peidiwch â rhoi unrhyw tristwch yn eich tôn_

_ Chwerthin wrth i ni bob amser yn chwerthin ar y jôcs bach _

_Rydym yn__mwynhau gyda__ein hamser gyda'n gilydd_

_ Chwarae gwenu meddwl i mi weddïo i mi_

_ Gadech fy enw byth y gair cartref ei fod bob amser yn_

The footsteps belonged to pallbearers. Six elfish men each carried the bodies out of Hogwarts on their shoulders. One by one the bodies were brought down, marching to the beat of the drum.

_Gadech iddo ei siarad heb ymdrech_

_ Bywyd yw'r holl bod eriod yn golygu_

_ Mae yr un fat hag y bu erioed_

_ Mae parhad di-dor_

The song was hauntingly beautiful. It was full of contradictions. Full of sadness and happiness, complicated in its melodies but simple in its meaning, and it simply pulls each person in different directions at the same time.

_Pam ddylwn i fod allan o feddwl am fy mod allan o sigh_

_ Yr wyf ond yn aros i chi, am ysbaid, yn rhywle agos iawn, dim ond rownd y gornel_

_ Popeth yn iawn. Ni does dim yn brifo, dim byd yn cael ei golli_

_ Bydd un eiliad fer a popeth fel ag yr oedd cyn_

_ Sut y byddwn yn chwerthin ar y drafferth y gwahanu, pan fyddwn yn cyfarfod unwaith eto_

As the last stanza was being sung all the pallbearers lowered their charges to the piers simultaneously. The men then stepped back and joined the circle. It was silent for another moment. The last echoes of the song rang clear. When they at last dies out King Fennon stepped forward and spoke.

"_Bywyd__yw'r mwyaf_" Spencer quickly noticed that he was speaking Welsh so he started translate for those around him. Others joined him, so everyone could understand what the king was saying.

"Life is the most sacred gifts we are given. Those among us who are willing to give up that gift for others are true heroes. These dead before us are such heroes and are to be honored as such." Several elves then stepped forward and stood by a pier, one for each. The elves were each holding a box, they opened them and pulled out a necklace with a symbol.

"For acts of bravery and sacrifice we preset these honored dead with the Seal of Anrhydedd." The medals were placed in the hands of dead and the elves stepped back ito place. When the last had retured to their place the knig continued.

"Now, on the ground where they perished. Let us brothers and sisters to the sky." This time different elves stepped forward and each grabbed a torch. All together they slowly lowered the torches to the piers. Flares of fire came up as the pier caught. There was silence, only the sound of wood popping and gentle weeping comig from some mourners.

No one was sure how long they stood there. Many non-elves would glance around at the elves. They expected them to do something. But the elves just stood there, no sound and no movement, not even a fidget. It wasn't normal fire that consumed the bodies. The elves were feeding their magic into it so it burned brighter, faster, and stronger.

The elves stayed still until the fires had all burned themselves out. All that was left were ashes on the stone piers. That was when all of the elves removed the hoods from their heads and the inner most circle of elves all took a single step forward. The rest of the elves all went to one knee. This mass movement startled theothers and then made them feel a bit awkward just standing there. Spencer saw Amaryllis, on the other side of the circle facing him, among those who went forward. Those elves raised their cupped hands, as if holdin a surprise inside. When they opened thier hands, each was holding a soft light, the same color of blue as the glow when Amaryllis removed the Dark Marks. The seperate little lights pulsed a little before the elves brought their handsup to their lips and blew.

The litle lights flew into the center of the circle, they past over the piers causig the ash to sparkle and float. The lights began to spiral towards the sky ad ashes followed, making a shiny, looping cloud. The magic lights took the ashes up into the sky ad teh cloud scattered, joining with the stars in the heavens.

There was nothing but silence from the crowd then the elves stood up and the moment was lost. The non-elves broke out of the trance the light show had put them in and began to file into the elves began to break up as began walking off and ran into Amaryllis, they exchanged a few words before both continued to walk to their intended places, Dumbledore to King Fennon and Amaryllis to the FBI agents. When she reached them she chuckled at Garcia who was still starring at the sky in awe.

"Penelope?" Garcia jerked out of her reverie and blushed a bit from embarassment. She glanced around at the amused looks of her friends before looking to the witch in the group.

"The was beautiful." Garcia sighed but continued excitedly "Can you do that at my funeral?" The group laughed but Amaryllis shook her head, "No, I didn't think so, but thought I would ask."

"It really was beautiful service, 'Lis." Spencer came forward.

"Thank you, and thank you for the respect you gave them by attending. Many of the elves have now decided to stay or come back for the wizardary funeral."

The group began to make their way to the castle. Spencer and Amaryllis walking together with intertwined hands. It was only an elbow jab in ribs that stopped Morgan from teasing them. The group just continued to walk and talk, with the agents mainly asking questions abou the service or elvish culture in general. Out of nowhere, Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner...Yes, ma'am...No, there was a scare but the team is alright...The locals did lose some men. We were actually hoping to be able to stay for the funeral...Really...I understand...Thank you ma'am, yes our reports will be in...Goodbye."

The whole team plus Amaryllis looked at him and Rossi asked "Strauss?"

Hotch nodded "She wanted us back tomorrow, but appartently the plane is under maintenance. It could take a while before we can leaves. She says it will probably be a week" The group was silent for a moment.

Garcia broke it "Sooo, that means a week of sight seeing right?"

"Or shopping." JJ added. Talking began abou thow to spend teh time. Suggestions were expressed and lobbied, though a couple of Garcia's were shot down immediately.

"Amaryllis, would you be able to take us to see some things." JJ asked.

"Some, but the next little while will be quite busy for me. I am sure there are others here who could show you. The Weasley's could show you some of the Wizard sights as well."

"You just saved the country, I am sure you can have a break."

Amaryllis didn't answer, she dind't have to, Spencer did "The country isn't saved yet."

Garcia was confused "What do you mean? Freaky snake face is gone."

This time Amaryllis did answer "Yes. Voldemort is gone, for good this time, but several of his followers got away and our government isn't fixed. When Voldemort first disappeared nothing change in our government and in some ways it got worse. This made it easy for Voldemort to come back stronger then ever. The next months are going to be full of reform, so something like this can't happen again."

"But, you are a teacher and I wouldn't think you are the sort of person who would use your fame to influence politics."

"I wouldn't if I had a choice but I don't" All but Gideon and Spencer were confused at this, so she continued "You know that our Ministry has two parts, the Wizengamot and the Minister. While the Minister and his deputies are elected, the seats in the Wizengamot are hereditary."

Gideon finished "You inherited your father's seat."

"Yes, and Sirius'. So as the Head of two Houses I have quite a bit of influence without the whole defeating Voldemort thing."

"What will you be doing?"

"There are several Heads in the Order. We have prepared for this. The day after the funeral a special seating of the Wizengamot will be called. We have all the changes needed planned but they can't happen over night."

"How long will it take?"

"Years, but I don't need to be here for all of it. After the trials of the Death Eaters and a few key changes, I am going to introduce a bill that makes the Wizengamot a completely elected body. And I don't plan of running."

The agents understood and let it go. The group went back to talking about the places they wanted to see. Amaryllis gave suggestions and advice on how to save time and money. As the group slowly walked into the castle and back to their rooms they naturally seperated into groups. It wasn't surprising to see Spencer and Amaryllis in the back. Garcia glanced back and smirked.

"I don't think we should impose on to much of Amaryllis free time."

Prentiss followed her gaze "Yeah, there is someone else who would appreciate her company a bit more then us."

The whole group was very excited for there impromtu vactation in the UK.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Just over a week later…_

The American FBI agents all shuffled out of their rooms bright and early, they had to catch their flight home. It was clear that none wanted to be awake so early. They had had an eventful time, the night before. The agents had all received invitations to a celebration at the Ministry. Even after just a week the magical government was well on their way to recovery. The celebration was meant to honor the end of the war and those who fought to end it.

* * *

_ The FBI profilers arrived at the Ministry building with the members of the Order of the Phoenix from the Hogwarts staff. They weren't sure what to expect but they didn't think it would be anything to strange. Although with a world of magic and different cultures you never know what to expect._

_ It ended up not being anything out of the ordinary, except for a few special effects that would not have been possible without magic. There was music and a bit of pomp and parading before the speeches began. Both Dumbledore and Madam Bones, who was serving as Interim Minister, gave speeches, along with several other Ministry officials who the team hadn't met. There were two surprises about who gave those speeches. One was that the King of the Elves spoke, mainly on how this alliance in the time of war will not die out in peace. The more surprising event was actually one that didn't take place. The team had fully expected Amaryllis to speak, but she did not._

_ Spencer turned to her "I would have thought they had asked you to speak." The whole team was listening._

_ She chuckled a bit in response "They did, but I managed to weasel myself out of it. It was a bit too easy to do so, kind of worrying actually."_

_ The speeches were soon over and Dumbledore stood up again._

_ "There war many alive with us today who we can thank for the peace we now enjoy. We will honor those people as best we can. But before we do that we would be remiss if we do not honor those who had fallen as well." He retrieved a tightly rolled piece of parchment from his robes._

_ "This is by no means a comprehensive list of those who have died. It is just the Aurors and Order members that died in the fight against Voldemort" He then proceeded to read name after name. The team recognized most of them, having gone through them in order to build the profile. Every once in a while they would see Gideon flinch and knew the name of an old friend had just echoed through the hall. After Dumbledore read the last name there was silence as he sat down and Minister Bones one again came to the pulpit._

_ "Our first award is one that means a great deal. Though it is the highest we can give, it is not nearly enough. This person hates getting awards. If we had told her, she would not have shown up." The agents saw Amaryllis stiffen and heard an "Oh no" whispered. They also thought it was rather obvious who the Minister was talking about and though the whole situation quite amusing. The Minister continued to speak._

_ "This person gave all they could in the fight against Voldemort. Therefore we award the Order of Merlin: First Class to Amaryllis Lillian Potter." The Hall exploded with applause. Amaryllis knew she couldn't just stay where she was but Spencer still had to nudge her out of her chair. The applause got louder as she walked up to the dais. Luckily it was a short walk from her seat in the front row. Minister Bones placed the olden metal around her neck before taking a seat._

_ "Well, I am not one or speeches, believe it or not." This got a chuckle from the crowd. "I thought I had got out of giving one tonight. On that note I will keep this short. I would just like to let all those who have taken part in this long fight that what they have done is appreciated. And that everything was important even if they aren't mentioned tonight. Thank you." And with a small nod she backed away from pulpit. Applause rang out again and soon everyone was on their feet. A light blush was spreading across her face as the clapping and cheering got louder. She sat down a covered her face with a hand before steeling herself; she then sat up straight and looked firmly ahead. Though she sat and gave no reaction to the applause besides more blushing, it took a couple more minutes for people to calm down enough to sit and let the awards continue._

_ The team watched as a few Weasleys were rewarded. Remus Lupin received an Outstanding Civil Service Award, along with a few other werewolf leaders. Amaryllis informed them that they would have been awarded Order of Merlin but the anti-Lycan laws hadn't repealed yet and that was the highest they could be awarded. There was a bit of a pause after the werewolves sat down. The agents were surprised when Minister Bones stood for a third time. She presented a full pardon and Order of Merlin: Second Class to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. The applause afterward was noticeably more reserved but it was there. Most among the audience, and all of the FBI agents, believed that the night was done but they were proven wrong when an elf stepped up to the podium. It was Mathe of Elberona. The agents looked towards Amaryllis but she just smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes._

_ "King Fennor had spoken on the end of the mutual ignoring between wizards and elf-kind. But something ever more groundbreaking is the new friendship between elves and non-magical beings. On All Hollow's Eve a great act of compassion, friendship and sacrifice was done. Would Dr. Spencer Reid and Lady Amaryllis come up here please?" Mathe swept his arm as an invitation. Reid looked even more reluctant to go up there than Amaryllis had. With a small chuckle at the situation, Amaryllis stood and pulled Spencer up with her. They walked up together and stood by Mathe, Spencer rather awkwardly. Mathe handed an intricately carved box to Amaryllis. Out of it, he pulled a long chain with the charm of an eagle attached to it._

_ "You, Dr. Reid, put yourself in between a lethal spell and Amaryllis Potter, a member of my clan, a person of my responsibility. It is a miracle you stand here today. For this great act, I, Mathe, Patriarch of Elberona, grant you this." He held up the necklace and slipped it over Reid's head. "This charm is a symbol of the Elberona clan and by giving it you I proclaim you Annwyl Gyfaill, 'Dear Friend' of Elberona and the Elves." Applause once again rang out through the hall. The entire profiling team jumped up, many chuckling at their young friend's obvious embarrassment. Amaryllis pressed a light kiss to Spencer's cheek. He and Mathe stepped down to their seats, but Amaryllis stayed. She waited a moment for the clapping before stepping to the voice amplifier._

_ "This night has been full of laughter and celebration. Those are two things we have not had enough of for the last decade. Now it is time for the last awards of the evening. These people have dedicated their lives to making this world a bit safer every day. These people have dedicated their lives to making this world a bit safer every day. They came into a world not their own and defended it with their lives. As a symbol of their help and self-sacrifice we award Orders of Merlin to the first muggles in history." She took a quick breath but the only muggles present were too shocked to react._

_ "So, we award an Order of Merlin: Third Class to Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia. Lastly for coming to our aid not just once but twice we award an Order of Merlin: Second Class to Jason Gideon." Clapping filled the hall._

_ It took until Amaryllis called Gideon's name for the agents to snap out of their stupor and start up to the dais. They all reached Amaryllis and bent their heads so she could slip the medals around their necks. All the medals were bronze, besides Gideon's, which was silver. Amaryllis stepped back and the team glanced at each other, trying to decide who would make a speech. Being the Unit Chief, Hotch was the one who stepped forward._

_ "We aren't exactly used to be rewarded in such a way. I goes without saying that things like this aren't the reason we do what we do." He paused, thinking what he could say next "We are glad to have been a help to you all and are glad to your community on the road to recovery. All of us have learned a lot in the two weeks we have here and will always remember our time here. Thank you." Applause sounded one last time for the American FBI team._

_ After returning to Hogwarts there was a bit of a get together, so the team didn't make it to bed until it was late, or early depending on how you look at it._

* * *

The team chatted or a bit, waiting for everyone and doing last minute checks for anything they might have left. This is when they noticed Gideon hadn't brought his bag out to the common area. David was the one to question him.

"Jason, are you ready to go?"

Gideon looked a bit sheepish but answered firmly. "I actually decided to stay a bit longer." He spoke over their interruptions "There is no real reason for me to hurry back to the States. Hotch, you already have my report. There are people here I have missed, I want to spend time with them, or their children, while I have the chance."

The team didn't question him. They knew he still had some healing to do and all thought this could help him.

JJ spoke nest "Where's Reid, shouldn't we be going down to breakfast right now?" The team looked around, making sure by hadn't tucked himself away in a corner somewhere with a book.

"I'll go get him." Morgan offered when no one saw the younger agent. He walked back to the men's rooms. There wasn't answer when he knocked on Reid's door. He opened the door and slowly walked in, not wanting to barge in. He didn't need to worry, the room was empty. Before going back out, Morgan made sure to check the connected bathroom and for luggage.

"Guys, he isn't in there and all his stuff is gone."

"He probably has just gone on ahead, let's go" Hotch reasoned. Everyone agreed and they moved out of the rooms that had been theirs for the last couple weeks. They reached the Great Hall and set their bags by the doors. The students would be returning in the next day so all of the staff was there. Well almost everyone was there. Both Amaryllis and Reid weren't there. When the team questioned the staff a few professed to seeing the missing couple earlier that morning. With their worries over the youngest member of their team, the rest sat down to eat a hearty breakfast before they had to leave for the airport.

They quickly finished their meal and said goodbye to a majority of the professors. Some teaches were going to see them off; Dumbledore, Moody and Remus, who had come to help Amaryllis. The group quickly walked outside, hoping to find Reid and Amaryllis out the waiting. No one could be seen as they stepped out of doors. Everyone looked around as then made their way across the lawn to the carriages.

"Look" Garcia pointed "Isn't that Reid's stuff." Sure enough sitting at the top of the slope down to the lake was a large duffel bag with a very familiar messenger bag. With a collective of relief the profilers headed towards the bags while the three others continued towards the carriages. The team still couldn't see anyone until they reached the bags. And what they saw made them smirk. Apparently the couple had decided to have a picnic breakfast, judging by the empty basket and the blanket. But after they were done eating, both seemed to have dozed off. What their original positions were the team didn't know, but they would guess it wasn't the positions they were in now. Spencer had wrapped one of his arms around Amaryllis waist and was holding her so her back was pulled tight against his chest. Amaryllis had interlaced her fingers with the ones at her waist and was using his other arm as a pillow. Both of them looked sound asleep and Garcia couldn't hold in a giggle and "Ah…cute."

The statement caused Amaryllis to stir a bit; she opened her eyes and after a moment tilted her head up. A slight blush appeared across her face but they agents couldn't see any embarrassment in her eyes. All they saw was sad acceptance of the fact that the agents had to return home. She gently pushed herself up and surprisingly didn't wake Spencer with her movement. She just looked at him for a short moment before reaching out and gently shook Spencer's shoulder.

"Spencer, _Muirnín_, we dozed off. It is time to wake." He stirred a bit his eyes blinked open and looked at her curiously. She grabbed his hand and held his wrist so that he could read his watch. A quick glance at it told him why she woke him. With a quiet groan of annoyance he sat up facing the lake, with his back to his team who he has yet to notice. Well didn't notice them until Morgan decided to talk.

"You had us worried Pretty Boy" he teased "Of course we didn't think that you would here with a pretty lady." Spencer whipped around and everyone had a laugh at his expense. Both Spencer and Amaryllis stood and folded the blanket they had been using. Amaryllis put it on the basket while Spencer picked up his bags. They two then linked their hands and followed the rest of the team towards the carriages.

"Amaryllis, are you coming to the airport with us?" Garcia asked, she was hoping to see a real-life romantic farewell that you always see in the movies.

"No, I wish I could but there is a meeting of the Wizengamot that I have to be at. I am actually flooing there right after you leave in the carriages." As she answered Spencer drew her closer to him. Too soon, they had made it to the carriages where a small group had gathered to say goodbye. The agents were thanked again for coming and playfully warned to not let anyone see their medal.

The team all placed their bags in a carriage and started to get in, Spencer understandably was lagging a bit behind the others. When everything was set to go he turned and gathered Amaryllis in his arms. It was plain to see for everyone there that neither of the pair wanted to be separated. Spencer buried his face into Amaryllis' neck with his arms around her waist. Amaryllis slipped one of her hands into his hair while the other rested on his chest, right above his heart. Ever since he was hit with that curse she had needed reconfirmation that his heart was still beating, even if she felt silly at the time. Everyone else let them stand there, they could spare a few minutes before the agents had to leave. Spencer began to speak but it was muffled by Amaryllis' hair, so she was the only one to her him.

"I know we both agreed not to get mushy, but I am going to miss you."

She smiled and carded her fingers through his hair a bit "A little bit of mush is natural I think, I will miss you too."

"I am not going to look back. I fear that I would jump the carriage and stay here."

She outright laughed at that "I wouldn't mind that so much, but I understand. We will simply do what we did before. It will all work out."

"We need to go, got a plane to catch."

"Yeah, I know. Do I get a goodbye kiss, or are you scared they will tease you?" she chuckled.

Spencer pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. He moved his hands in order to cup her face and stooped his head to kiss her. They stayed in that position for quite a few moments before both pulled back.

Spencer smiled "It is worth the teasing." Amaryllis wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, while his wrapped back around her waist. After a moment they separated again, this time farther apart. Spencer turned and got into the carriage with the rest of his team. Amaryllis spoke to the whole team.

"We will be eternally in your debt. Have a good flight. See you later tonight Jason." She and Spencer shared one more glance "_Hwyl fawr,_ _Muirnín_"

"Stay safe, _daor amháin._" They clasped hands one more time "_Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi."_

_ "Caru chi" _She replied with a wide smile.

The carriage immediately started moving causing their hands to slip apart. Soon the carriage was out of sight, within the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

The team was half way through their flight back home. Morgan had held his teasing in for hours. Reid was sitting across from him reading one of the books Amaryllis had loaned him.

"So, Pretty Boy…"

"Yes?" Reid didn't even look up from his book. Truth be told, he had been expecting Morgan to break hours ago.

"I was just wondering if you were going to use your new found relationship as an excuse not to come out with us to the clubs."

"Would it work if I did?" Reid asked, still turning pages.

"Probably not, we just won't try and get you to flirt with anyone."

"Then I probably won't try and use it."

"So you will come out with us?" Morgan asked, hoping he would get Reid to agree without thinking about it.

"Not necessarily," Reid finally looked up at Morgan "I said I wouldn't use that excuse, not that I wouldn't use any excuse." Reid smirked.

Morgan sat back and chuckled. Some of the agents had been listening in and joined in on the laughter. The atmosphere in the plane stayed happy and at ease for the rest of the flight.

We they touched down back in the US they disembarked and left just as they did after every case. As they all traveled to their homes they thought of how even though they had had such a life changing event, the world had went on as if nothing had happened. It hit them all exactly how it would be to live in a world that had no idea that another wondrous, dangerous, world existed. Tomorrow they will return to work and go back to fighting "normal" serial killers, but they would never forget their time spent in a world of magic and sorcery.

* * *

AN: DONE! ALL DONE! After more than 2 two years. I am sorry if the resolution isn't what you were hoping for. There will be more, not a story for every episode, Amaryllis isn't going to change the course of the show. Each new installment will be posted as a new story with the title being "The episode name + Magic" The next one will be titled "Amplification Magic" I cannot promise when it will be posted but I will try and not make you wait for too long. Thank you for all of your support and I hope you have enjoyed my story.**  
**

battousaisgirl


End file.
